Home Is Where The Heart Is
by spaceshadow2
Summary: What will Marinette do when she founds out the kitty she loves is the same man who is most bullied at school and turns out to be homeless? An AU fic where Chloe likes Marinette who loves Chat who is just trying to survive from day to day.
1. Chapter 1

"Adrien! ADRIEN!" Plagg shouted, phasing through the shower curtain.

"Plagg!" Adrien yelped, dropping his soap. "What did I tell you about privacy!"

"He's here!" Plagg squeaked.

"What do you mean he's here?" Adrien asked.

"He's downstairs," Plagg told him. "I saw him open the door, and flew straight up here to warn you."

Adrien's eyes widened in panic. "Oh shit," Adrien cursed, immediately turning off the shower, and grabbing his clothes to put on. Plagg flew away, while Adrien silently opened the bathroom, and tippy toed his way across the hallway to the bedroom he used to sneak into the house. In the room lay his backpack for school which he wore, as Plagg flew back to him with an apple.

"This was all I could find up here," Plagg sighed. "I don't want to risk going to the kitchen downstairs and showing myself."

Adrien petted his Kwami in gratitude, before putting the apple into his backpack. "Thanks Plagg." They both heard someone creaking up the stairs, causing Adrien to silently curse. "Plagg, Claws Out," Adrien whispered, before the transformation washed over him. He quickly left through the bedroom window, carefully closing it behind him. He leapt through the city, coming to a stop on the rooftop across his school and de-transforming.

"That was a close one Plagg," Adrien worried. "Why did he come home so early?" Adrien knew the man who lived in that house had a night job, his shift ending around 9, right when school started. This made it perfect for Adrien to sneak in for a warm shower and grab some breakfast to eat, before heading off to school. Now, Adrien just hoped he hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. After all, what would everyone say if they found out Chat Noir, hero of Paris, was sneaking into people's homes and stealing their food and using their bathroom.

"Maybe he got fired?" Plagg shrugged, as Adrien gave him a piece of cheddar cheese from his backpack. It was no Camembert, but the Kwami didn't complain, given the circumstances.

"Why are you always so negative Plagg?" Adrien huffed, as he bit down on the apple Plagg had managed to acquire for him.

"Um hello? Kwami of Chaos and Destruction?" Plagg joked, earning a chuckle from Adrien as he finished his apple. Adrien searched through his backpack, hoping to find something more to eat. He came across a granola bar from yesterday, which Adrien gobbled down in a heartbeat. Other than cheese for Plagg, there was nothing else and Adrien saddened. It was going to be another day where he would have to starve, at least until school was over.

Plagg frowned at his chosen, zipping across to nuzzle against Adrien's check, putting a smile on Adrien's face. "You can survive," Plagg assured him. "You're the strongest human I've ever met."

"Come on Plagg, we don't want to be late for school," Adrien smiled at him, calling his transformation. He could always count on Plagg to cheer him up when things looked bad. Ladybug too of course.

Chat landed a block away from school, de-transforming in an alleyway and hiding Plagg, before walking out and joining the herd of students making their way to school. He got lost in thoughts about his Lady. How he desperately wished she was here with him. She was his best friend. Well _only_ friend. But he knew what they had was something special. Other than fighting Akumas, they would meet up every day for patrol. Which would always end in them cuddled together at the top of the Eiffel tower. It could be argued that what they did was romantic, but for him it wasn't. It was just soothing to him, and made him feel welcome. He was comfortable with her, more than he ever thought possible. He desperately desired her human touch. And he knew she did too. He didn't know if she loved him romantically, or as a friend like he did. But it didn't matter, he could sort through all that later. Right now he was just glad to have her and Plagg to keep him grounded. To keep him going with life.

Adrien was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice bumping into his fellow classmate, Sabrina, in front of the school steps. The bump caused her to splash some of her coffee all over her best friend's shirt. Chloe yelped in surprise, before turning her attention to Adrien.

"You!" Chloe snapped at him, bringing her hand up to smack Adrien across the face, jolting him out of his thoughts. Adrien stared dumfounded at her. He had done it again, he had somehow managed to piss off one of the most feared and powerful students in their school. He knew all the infamous school bullies by heart, and out of all of them, he feared Chloe the most, for she had actual power. The others left bruises or marks, but Chloe could suspend or expel him if need be, through her dad.

"I-I'm so sorry Chloe! I wasn't l-l-looking," Adrien stammered, panicking as he backed away, his hands nervously fumbling with his backpack straps.

"This dress cost me $250 you imbecile!" Chloe shouted as a crowd began to form around them, drawn in by the drama. "Not that I expect you to understand it's value, your poor fuck!" Chloe gestured to his clothes, as some people let out a giggle from the crowed. Adrien looked down at himself, he was wearing the brown plaid shirt he had found a month ago. It was two sizes too big, but it was something. His jeans were ripped at the bottom, but other than that it was presentable. Sure, his clothes were ugly, but he always kept clean. Making sure to wash any dirty clothes he would find throughout the city.

Adrien looked back up, to see Chloe smirking as she went over to Sabrina, grabbing her cup, and walking back towards him. Adrien looked around, hoping for someone to step up to her, someone to defend him. He was looking for his Ladybug, but she wouldn't come, he knew that.

Marinette ran to school, hoping she wouldn't be late again. She was about to run up the steps, but she saw people crowding up, as Chloe's voice was heard from within. Curiosity overcame her, as she made her way into the group. She knew Chloe was probably yelling at someone again about something. It was always something with her. She reached the front of the crowd, not surprised at all to see Adrien as the target of Chloe's wrath today, probably because of the coffee stain on her dress. Out of all the kids that got bullied in her school, he was the most picked on. Mostly because he had no friends and he was the poorest kid in school. She watched him frantically search around for help. His green eyes briefly locked onto hers and her breathe hitched. There was fear in those eyes. Fear and desperation, and plea. Marinette gulped, looking down in shame. She wanted to help, she truly did. But she wasn't Ladybug. Ladybug was brave, confident and saved the day. She was just plain old, Marinette. Weak and clumsy. Besides, it was Chloe. No one could stand up to Chloe. If she stood up to Chloe, then she wouldn't be defending Adrien, but instead getting herself into more, unnecessary trouble. Chloe would probably spin a tale about how it was actually Marinette and Adrien who picked on her instead, using her dad's power to persuade the principle to punishing them both instead. It just wasn't worth it. Marinette looked back up again, as Chloe walked over to Adrien, with a coffee cup in her hand. Chloe took of the lid, before throwing its contents all over Adrien's face and shirt. Marinette gasped, how could someone be so cruel?

"There," Chloe smirked. "I think coffee looks much better on you. You're welcome." Chloe flipped her hair, walking away with Sabrina into the school.

Adrien stood there with a grimace on his face, and his hands clenched by his side. He was frozen, as the hot coffee dripped from his face, onto his shirt and jeans. He could hear giggles and gasps coming from his classmates around him, making him whimper. He felt like crying, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't let everyone see him cry, he was stronger than this. He had endured so much worse than a simple coffee stain. As soon as the path cleared, Adrien bolted into the school, up the stairs and into the boy's bathroom. He heard the bell rang, as the boys remaining in the stalls quickly cursed and ran out the door. Adrien was alone now, as he dried the coffee with paper cloths, and rinsed his hair and face clean. Plagg came out of hiding, wiping away a tear on Adrien's eye. Adrien smiled, as he closed his eyes and leaned his head sideways while Plagg nuzzled against him, taking in the comfort the Kwami provided.

Adrien ran late, coming into the class only after the coffee had dried.

"Woah, what happened with you bro?" Nino puzzled, examining Adrien as he sat next to him, while he apologized to the teacher.

"Nothing don't worry about it," Adrien faked a smile, taking out his notebook from his worn out backpack.

"You need to stand up for yourself man. Don't let them get to you," Nino patted his shoulder. Adrien froze at the contact, no one besides Ladybug had ever touched him like this. Nino sensed the uncomfort, pulling away immediately.

"Yeah, thanks," Adrien replied. Nino was the only one who he ever talked to at school. Adrien assumed it was probably because they sat together in class. But the way Nino assured him just now, maybe Adrien hoped to finally make a real friend in this school. He would only meet with Ladybug at night, unless there was an Akuma. Having someone to be with the rest of the day sounded good.

"Hi Marinette!" Chloe waved to her as she walked into class.

"Hi," Marinette answered as coldly as possible, not wanting to be friendly after what she just witnessed but also not wanting to start anything more. Chloe smiled at her, before sitting down next to Sabrina. Alya came behind her, sitting next to Marinette as class started.

"I can't believe Chloe would do something like that!" Alya loudly whispered to Marinette, as they watched Adrien walk into class late. "Poor guy."

"Yeah," Marinette mumbled, sighing as she leaned her face against the palm on her left hand, as her right sketched a doodle, instead of taking notes.

Alya nudged Marinette, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing. I just..." Marinette bit her lip before continuing. "I just wish I could stand up to Chloe, and help anyone who needs it...I wish I was more like Ladybug."

Alya sighed, as she nodded. "I feel you. Every time I see someone getting bullied, I hope someone would step up and stop them. But no one does...everyone's too afraid."

"Yeah," Marinette agreed. She badly hoped Chat would be at her school. Not only because she wanted to be with the man she loved every second of the day, but because Chat Noir would definitely stand up to Chloe. He was the bravest person she knew. Marinette continued to doodle, sketching anything cat related, instead of taking notes, knowing she could rely on Alya for them later. She counted down the time until she would see her kitty again, groaning when she realized that wouldn't be for another 12 hours or so.

Adrien sat alone at the far end of the lunch table. He was doing his homework, since he had nothing else to do anyways. No lunch to eat, no friends to hang out with. He decided to use his time wisely, getting homework over with, so he could spend more time after school scouring for food. Or if an Akuma showed up, he wouldn't have to worry if the fight dragged on for too long. Besides, it's not like he hated doing homework. He was very smart, and got good grades. It was the only thing that guaranteed a future for him. He wanted to get a good job, get a house with a t.v and play video games like other people. Watch movies with the woman he loved, and provide their kids with whatever toys they desired. If he wanted those, he had to work for it.

He heard girls sit nearby at his table. He briefly looked up to see Marinette, Alya and Rose sit down for their lunch. Adrien returned to his work, not letting their chit chatter distract him. However, the fresh aroma of food did. His mouth watering and his stomach growling. Adrien continued to work, hoping they didn't hear anything. He was proven wrong when Marinette sat down right beside him some time after, startling him.

"Hi!" she greeted him.

"H-Hi," Adrien returned the greeting. Why was she talking to him? Sure he had saved her a few times as Chat Noir, but they never really talked before as Adrien and Marinette.

"You sound hungry, did you eat lunch yet?" she curiously asked.

Adrien shook his head, "I don't have a lunch." He told the truth, not wanting to lie. Not only was his stomach rumbling, but everyone in school thought by now he belonged to a poor family, which came hand in hand with not having a lunch sometimes.

"Here," Marinette held up a bread sandwich, with some lettuce and bologna inside.

Adrien eyed the sandwich, his mouth watering even more. "I...I can't. It's your food."

"I insist. My mom made me an extra sandwich, and I'm already full so," Marinette put the sandwich down next to him.

"Thank you," Adrien gave her a smile, which she returned before getting up and joining her friends again. Adrien ate the sandwich, wandering what had just happened. She saw Adrien get coffee spilled all over him earlier that day. So she probably felt bad and took pity on him. Adrien frowned, he didn't want someone to take pity on him. But he couldn't say no to food. Especially since he had no breakfast. Adrien finished his sandwich quickly, returning back to work until the lunch bell rang.

Throughout the rest of the classes, Adrien planned out his day. He would go to his _'home'_ , which was a room he had found in an abandoned building. He would finish his homework, and then wash his clothes from the coffee stain. Whenever he needed to do laundry, he would sneak into apartment buildings, using their shared washer and dryer to clean his clothes. Sometimes he would get caught, where he then claimed he was just doing 'superhero duties' and left the area. Coming back once the coast was clear to retrieve his clothes. As for food he would go to the Dupain-Cheng bakery, before heading off to patrol. He knew the bakery regularly threw out their stale bread and unsold treats at the end of the day. Sometimes there would be nothing at all, and other times he would hit the jackpot, storing everything in his room for later consumption. He knew of other such stores, but most were camped by other homeless people. He didn't want to be seen, so he avoided going to those places. He didn't want anyone to know that their hero Chat Noir could be homeless and poor. Especially not Ladybug. It was one of the reasons he avoided any talk to do with revealing themselves. He was afraid of how Ladybug would respond. He knew she was onto him though. Sometimes the dumpster behind the bakery would be empty, resulting in Chat's stomach growling throughout their patrol. He would always make the excuse of missing dinner, and that he would eat after patrol. But he knew after the hundredth time of saying that, she was beginning to have her doubts. The school bell rang, and Adrien fled the school, careful of bumping into anyone again. He ducked into a nearby alleyway, before transforming and heading off towards his house.

Marinette grabbed the stash of stale bread to throw in the dumpster outside. There were some leftover pastries from today as well. Marinette took the cookies for herself, or rather Tikki, and putting the rest in a bag. She was eager to finish her chores so she could meet up with her kitty. That and patrol across Paris of course, because she was also a superhero. She opened the backdoor, using the light from the street to light her way across the dark alleyway. She threw the bag into the dumpster bin, before scurrying back inside.

"Marinette, you forgot these," Tom came over to her with a bag of three croissants, as she closed the door behind her. "Couldn't sell them today, so you either you take them or throw them out."

"Ok dad," she replied, as her father went back into the bakery. Marinette opened the bag, feeling each croissant. One was still soft, so she took it out, hoping for a late night snack. The other two were hard and stale, so Marinette let them be. She turned around, to open the door, but froze as she heard noises coming from the dumpster outside. Marinette gulped, she knew raccoons had been scavenging their dumpster lately, but she had never met them in person. She grabbed the nearest broom and headed out with the croissants. She was Ladybug for god's sake; she's handled much worse than raccoons.

Marinette slowly walked towards the dumpster. She saw a dark figure with a long tail and Marinette gasped, dropping her croissants and gripping the broom with both her hands. The figure responded to her presence, by moving it's head and that's when Marinette saw the ears.

"Get out of here you damn raccoons!" Marinette exclaimed, swinging her broom down repeatedly, hitting the figure in it's head.

"Ow! What the..." it shouted, reaching for the broom, finally getting a hold as his eyes met Marinette's.

Marinette froze when she finally saw it's eyes, it didn't belong to any raccoon she knew. It belonged to only one man...

"Chat Noir!?" she exclaimed, letting go of the broom, and bringing her hands to cover her gaping mouth. Chat put the broom aside, before nervously rubbing his neck.

"Uh...Hi!" Chat waved, "Marinette right? I remember us working together that one time."

Marinette continued to look at him dumbfounded, "What are you doing here, Chat?"

"Oh right," Chat cringed, looking down, before quickly looking away. Marinette followed his gaze, her eyes widening when she saw the bag of bread and pastries she threw away earlier beside his feet. Raccoons weren't taking the food, he was. She knew he came from a poor family, but to stoop to this level to feed himself, it broke her heart. She wanted nothing more than to invite him inside and shower him with love and affection, and tons of pastries.

"I was um, running across the rooftop, and I dropped something down here," Chat lied. "I jumped down to retrieve it and now that I have it, I'll be seeing you!"

Chat turning around, grabbing his baton, getting ready to vault onto the rooftops above. Marinette lunged forward, grabbing his arm. "Wait!" she urged. She picked up the bag of food after letting go of his arm. "Are you hungry?"

"What? No!" Chat eyed the bag of food. "The bag was just um, in my way, so I uh, threw it out to keep looking through the dumpster. I just forgot to throw it back in." Marinette frowned at him while he nervously grinned. She knew that he knew she wasn't buying any of his lies. Marinette crossed her arms, staring at him. Chat eventually sighed, drooping his arms in defeat. "Yes, I'm hungry," Chat hung his head in embarrassment.

Marinette grabbed his hands, leading him towards their bakery backdoor while she picked up the second bag of croissants. "Stay here," she ordered.

"Why? What are you doing?" Chat asked curiously.

"Just stay here, okay?" Marinette urged, as Chat nodded. She went inside the bakery, setting the bags of food inside the kitchen. Her Kwami phased through the ceiling, floating next to Marinette once she was sure her parents weren't in the kitchen.

"Is everything all right Marinette? I sensed Chat Noir nearby, is there any Akuma?" Tikki asked.

"No," Marinette sighed. "Tikki, it's worse than I thought. I don't think Chat's getting enough food at home!"

"What do you mean Marinette?" the Kwami wondered, watching her Chosen rummage through the fridge.

"It wasn't the raccoons going through our dumpster, it was Chat!" Marinette explained, dropping some meat and cheese into the bags. She moved back into the fridge, grabbing their leftovers from today's dinner, spaghetti and meatballs.

"Is this for Chat?" Marinette nodded, scooping the leftovers into a container. She put the container in with the rest of the food. Marinette added a few apples and bananas, before tying off the now full to the top bag.

"You're so generous, Marinette," Tikki smiled at her Chosen.

"He's my partner, TIkki. And I love him," Marinette blushed a little, hoping Chat didn't have some kind of super hearing she didn't know about. "This is the least I could for him." Marinette headed for the back door as Tikki zipped away.

Chat was just outside, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, waiting in anticipation. The door opened, and Chat moved forward, standing straight. He watched Marinette come outside with a large bag in her hand, as she closed the door behind her.

"For you," she smiled handing Chat the bag.

He reluctantly took it, untying it to take a look of what she had given him. His eyes widened when he realized just how much food he was given, at least a few day's worth to him. "Marinette! I-I can't! It's too much!" Chat protested.

Marinette rushed forward, scooping him up in a hug. "Ladybug needs you. Paris needs you. We can't have you exhausted of hunger in the middle of an Akuma battle now, can we?"

Chat chuckled against her shoulder, "I guess not." Chat found himself easing into the hug, drawn in by her warmth and comfort. This was the second time he had been offered food by her today, even if she didn't quite know it. "You're so kind, Marinette. Almost as kind as my Lady." The girl in her arms was truly something else.

Marinette pulled out from the drawn out hug. "Almost?" she pouted.

Chat tensed up, "Oh, I-I didn't mean..."

Marinette tippy-toed, kissing Chat on the cheek, effectively silencing him. "It's ok, I know what you meant."

Chat found himself blushing for the first time in his life. He had been much closer with a girl before, said girl being Ladybug. Ladybug had even kissed him several times on the cheek as well, as thanks for a job well done after an Akuma. But this was something else. His cheek was red hot, and his heart was beating fast. What was going on with him?

"I-I have to go," Chat looked away from her. "I have patrol soon." Chat reached for the baton.

"Chat, I have a balcony with a door that leads to my room," Marinette pointed up towards it, Chat following her gaze. She reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to come ok? I'm here for you, if you need me."

Chat looked at her, his face going even redder. "Th-thank you," he stuttered. "For the food, and...and everything else. There's something else..." Chat paused, Marinette looking curiously at him. "Can you promise you won't tell anyone I was here, or what I was doing."

"I promise, Chat," Marinette smiled at him while he positioned his baton. "Take care." Chat smiled back at her, before vaulting off into the night.

Ladybug waited atop the Eiffel tower, Chat was late, and she knew why. She hid behind a beam, as the events of earlier played in her mind. She had kissed Chat several times, as Ladybug. But none of those times did he react as he did when Marinette had kissed him. She had always suspected Chat didn't love her the way she loved him. But maybe he liked Marinette? She didn't know how to feel about this.

The image of him blushing filled her mind; she had never seen her partner like that, ever. But most importantly, she wanted to see it again. She hoped he would see her again as Marinett, because if Ladybug couldn't capture his heart, then maybe Marinette can. Not that she was complaining about the close friendship they already shared, one that came hand in hand with fighting for your life, side by side. But she couldn't help but feel greedy, wanting both sides of the coin. The close friendship, and the love that followed.

Chat landed on the tower, and all her attention was diverted back to him. She waited for him to stop pacing around, and stand still, overlooking the city. Once he did, Ladybug crept up from behind. Once she got close enough, she rushed forward, throwing her hands around his waist, and pulling him backwards.

Chat yelped, as he fell backwards, landing softly on the girl beneath him. "Hello to you too," he chuckled.

Ladybug scooted out backwards from underneath him, until his head lay against her belly. She used her left arm to prop her up from behind her, while her right played with Chat's hair. "I missed you," she cooed into his ear.

"It's literally been a day since we last saw each other," Chat chuckled again. He laid his hands flat against his stomach, as he closed his eyes, easing into Ladybug's gentle touches.

"A whole day Chat. That's 24 hours! Which is like a thousand something minutes!" Ladybug explained.

"1,440 actually," Chat corrected her.

"Nerd," she teased him, pulling a strand of his hair, earning a yelp from him. "Anyways, you're late, and you must be punished."

"Oh? And how do you plan on punishing me?" Chat inquired, with a wide grin across his face.

Ladybug stopped playing with his hair. She brought both her arms in, and immediately went for Chat's belly. She tickled him vigorously, while Chat squirmed in her hold, laughing uncontrollably. The thin, skin-tight suit did no favours for Chat, as Ladybug's fingers grazed his stomach. Ladybug knew outside of the suits, Chat was probably stronger than her, him being a man and taller. But in the suits, they were equally strong. She struggled to hold his flailing arms back with one hand, while her other mercilessly tickled him.

"L-Ladybug...stop...can't breathe," Chat barely managed to get out in between his laughs. His lungs hurt, and he was in tears, and so Ladybug took mercy. She let him go, laughing as he backed away into a beam behind him. He rested with his back propped up against it, panting for air as he cooled down. Ladybug crawled over to him, resting against the beam and leaning her head over his shoulder.

"That was...quite the punishment...bugaboo," Chat said in between breaths, grinning at her.

Ladybug grinned back, turning towards him so that her face was nestled in between his chest and his neck. Her spare hand traveled up and down Chat's chest. She looked up at Chat, watching him close his eyes, and hum in delight. For her, this was romantic. Feeling the man she loved, atop the Eiffel tower at night. She knew she loved Chat for who he was, his ripped body was just an added bonus. But for Chat this was something else. He craved human touch, and she knew that. She worried no one loved him outside of the suit. No one hugged him, or showed him any affection of any sort. She frowned at the thought, who could not love this amazing person.

"I love you," she stated, rubbing circles along his chest with her fingers.

"I love you too," he replied, leaning his head down to place a kiss atop her forehead.

She knew their love wasn't the same. Nonetheless, she would always be here for him, always. Even if it hurt her, knowing she wouldn't get any farther with him than this.

"We need to patrol," Chat reminded her, continuing to hum.

"After," Ladybug responded. "We need to talk first." Ladybug stopped rubbing Chat, withdrawing her hand as she got up on her knees.

Chat opened his eyes now, watching her as she sat down on his lap, so they were facing each other now. "Talk? Talk about what?"

Ladybug briefly took in their position. She was sitting on his lap, and he didn't seem to react at all. She wondered if it was Marinette sitting on top of him, how would Chat react then? Or what if she moved her hips provocatively, would Chat react to that? She was almost tempted to tease him, seeing if that would be enough to make him blush like before. But she shook her head, not wanting to test their boundaries any father. She liked it as it was, she didn't want to make Chat uncomfortable, especially to a point where he didn't want her to touch him anymore. It was the last thing they both wanted.

She grabbed Chat's hands, looking into his eyes with worry. "I'm concerned about you."

"Why?" Chat looked at her puzzled.

Ladybug bit her lip, she couldn't say it was because of him rummaging through their dumpster, Ladybug wasn't supposed to know that. "Are you okay?"

"Ladybug, I'm fine," Chat assured her, smiling at her.

"Do your parents love you?" she asked him. Chat immediately dropped his smile, and she knew she was on to something.

"Of course, why do you ask?" Chat frowned at her.

"Because, you often show up to patrols starving..."

"I already told you," Chat interrupted. "I get carried away sometimes with homework so I forget to eat. I always eat when I get home though."

Ladybug shook her head. "You're lying to me. I can tell when you lie, Chat. I think your parents aren't doing a good enough job of feeding you."

"You don't know anything about my parents!" Chat snapped, suddenly getting up on his feet. He crossed his arms and turned his back to her.

Ladybug got on her feet, rushing in to hug Chat from behind. She placed her arms around him, her face in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry," she mumbled against his skin. "It's just...I can't stand to see you like this. Watching you starve some nights, and even this cuddling we do everyday...I can't help but think you don't have anyone in your life to take care of you...to love you." She felt Chat tense up in her arms at the words, basically confirming for her what she feared. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Chat placed his hands atop hers, interlocking their fingers together. "Your love is all I need, bug." They stood there in comfortable silence, taking in each other's warmth. "My parents loved me, once."

Ladybug looked up at his face from the crook of his neck. She saw only half his face, but it was enough to tell he was sad and lost in deep thoughts. She tightened her hug, squeezing him in assurance. "What do you mean once?"

"I'll tell you about it one day, but not today. Okay?" Chat answered, feeling Ladybug nod against his back. "Thank you," he brought one of her hands up kiss it. "Come on, we have a patrol to finish."

"Wait," she grabbed his shoulder, making him turn around so they faced each other now. "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything," Chat assured her.

"There's a girl, she's one of the nicest girls I know. Can you promise me that if you ever need anything, like food, you will go to her?"

Chat sighed, closing his eyes. "Ladybug...I can't."

"I won't always be there for you, so promise me...please. I don't ever want to hear you starving again," Ladybug placed a hand on his cheek. Chat closed his eyes, leaning into her hand.

"Ok fine. I promise...for you," Chat smiled. "Who is this mysterious girl anyway?"

"Marinette," Ladybug told him, watching as his eyes jolted open, turning wide. Ladybug giggled, "I take it you know her?"

"Uh, yeah, I actually ran into her today...on her balcony, when I was coming here for patrol," Chat lied. "You're right, she is pretty nice."

"Good, you already know her then. If you need food, or even someone to talk to, you can trust her. I know her as a civilian," Ladybug told him, careful in not revealing too much.

Chat nodded, before turning away from her and walking to the edge of the tower, "patrol?"

They decided to split the city in two, wanting to finish the patrol quickly, since they already wasted so much time. She finished her half with little difficulty. Only coming across a couple of muggers that she quickly defeated and called the cops on. She headed back towards the Eiffel tower again, expecting Chat to be waiting for her. What she got instead was a message from him, telling her he was tired so he decided to call it a night for today. She frowned. She always looked forward to being with him after their patrol. They would often be tired at the end of their day, relying on each other to ease the stress. One time, they had even fallen asleep together atop the tower; only the break of dawn waking them up, causing them to frantically run to their homes before their transformations faded.

Ladybug headed home, her ache for her partner still itching. She couldn't handle seeing him only once a day. She needed him more. And she wanted to be there for him as well. If only they were allowed to reveal their identities. But they weren't, so for now Marinette had hoped they would defeat Hawkmoth quickly, so they could finally reveal themselves to each other. But that day still seemed so far away. Instead, Marinette found herself hoping for a different possibility. She hoped that Chat would listen to Ladybug, and visit her as Marinette. He did seem to like her after all. She would just have to wait, and see what the future held.

Adrien woke up, putting on clothes, making a lunch, and headed off to go through his usual routine. He stopped by the house he would always visit, using Plagg to make sure the owner was gone. Once Plagg confirmed, he went in to shower, before grabbing a bagel and a fruit from the kitchen downstairs. The owner was rich, which you can clearly tell by the huge house. Surely he wouldn't mind, let alone notice, a bagel missing. Adrien ate and transformed, vaulting his way to school. He landed in another alleyway close by, de-transforming and walking the rest of the way to school. This time he made sure to avoid anyone, not wanting to cause a scene like yesterday again. He walked up the stairs, before freezing when his green eyes met familiar blue ones. She waved back at him from across the hall as Adrien waved back, putting on a shy smile. She returned her attention to Alya, both of them talking about who knows what. Adrien kept walking, heading in to class and sitting down. He was a bit early, which gave him time to think about this whole predicament with Marinette. He wasn't going to visit her like she wanted at first, he didn't want to be a burden or something. But his lady told him it was ok, and he trusted her. Maybe going to visit Marinette wasn't a bad thing at all. It's not like he couldn't use the food after all. And he did want some company, to help with the loneliness of his life. So what was he afraid of? Was he scared because of what happened last night? Did he have feelings for Marinette and he was anxious of how they would unfold should he decide to visit her? Regardless, it was Chat's problem, not Adrien's. She kissed Chat, not Adrien. Adrien was just a poor nobody. Chat was a superhero, brave and powerful. If she liked him, it would be the Chat him. But then again, she _had_ seen him at his weakest, hungry and desperate. Ladybug was right about her, she was nice. She wasn't some squealing fan girl who only wanted an autograph or picture. Yet she wasn't like Chloe as well. Chloe would've told the world by now that Chat was found rummaging through a dumpster for food. No, he could trust Marinette, maybe he would become friends with her, as Chat of course. He watched Marinette enter the classroom with Alya, both of them talking about something class related. She briefly glanced at him, both of them making eye contact, before she walked behind him, taking her seat. Adrien sighed, as he took out his notebook, Chat could become friends with her, but Adrien stood no chance.

Adrien took out his lunch. It was the spaghetti and meatballs Marinette had given him last night. He packed a small portion, wanting the food he was gifted with to last as long as possible. He ate his food, watching Marinette. She sat on the table across his, chatting with Alya, Juleka and Nino. He quickly finished the food, regretting not packing more as he still felt empty. He put the food away, bringing his homework out. He occasionally looked up at Marinette. She was always always smiling or being cute in some way. The more he looked at her, the more he wanted to be friends with her, maybe even something more. He looked up once again, before immediately frowning, as Chloe walked over to her with a drink in her hands and a brownie. Adrien tensed up for a moment, if she was going to harass Marinette, he didn't know what he would do. Marinette never did anything wrong to deserve Chloe's wrath. Not that he actually saw Chloe bully anyone other than him, or a couple of other poor souls in the school. Nonetheless, he was still worried, but he quickly relaxed as Chloe placed the drink and brownie in front of her. Marinette looked up at Chloe curiously. Chloe smiled at her and said something, to which Marinette gulped. He saw Marinette's lips move, as she mouthed a thank you, to which Chloe beamed back, patting Marinette on the shoulder, before walking away to join Sabrina. Adrien frowned, were her and Chloe friends? He didn't think Chloe had any friends other than Sabrina. He didn't even know why Sabrina would be friends with someone like Chloe anyways, surely Marinette wasn't. His suspicions were confirmed when Marinette grimaced, pushing the coffee and brownie away to Alya. Adrien grinned a little, Marinette had rejected Chloe. Of course someone as amazing as Marinette wasn't friends with Chloe.

Adrien walked out of school, trying to decide what he should do for the day. His stomach growled, and so Adrien decided to head home to eat, before doing homework and maybe visiting Marinette. He was stopped however, as he heard a scream. He turned around to find Chloe running out the school doors, followed by an angry Akuma spraying water from his mop. Adrien recognized him as the school Janitor.

"I will teach you to disrespect my job!" he shouted, chasing after Chloe with a mop and bucket.

"Great," Adrien cursed under his breath as he ran to find a place to transform. Another day, another Akuma caused by Chloe.

Ladybug perched atop the school roof, examining the Akuma as he fought against Chat. Chat dodged as Janitor's mop fired a heavy stream of water at him. The mop fired for a few seconds before drying, making him dip the mop into the bucket, before firing at Chat again, who remained ducked behind a car. The Akuma was in the mop, it had to be.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug called, getting the attention of the Akuma as a sponge landed in her hands. The Akuma pointed his mop at her.

"Hey, over here!" Chat shouted, as he leapt through the air, clawing at the Akuma. He diverted his attention back at Chat, hissing as he fired his jet of water, barely missing Chat.

Ladybug grinned, she could always count on her kitty to distract the Akuma. They worked best like this. Chat fighting the Akuma up close, buying her time to find the Akumatized item, and create a lucky charm to get rid of it. She watched the Akuma dip his dry mop into the bucket again, and that gave her an idea. She jumped down behind the Akuma, who continued to fire at Chat. She snuck up close, dropping the sponge in the bucket. The sponge dried up the water, not giving the Akuma any more fuel for his mop. The Akuma cursed, as he switched to using the mop as a baton. Chat extended his own baton, fighting the Akuma one on one. Ladybug tied the Akuma, preventing him from moving, as Chat knocked the mop away from his hands. Ladybug ran to the mop breaking it in half. She grabbed the Akuma that fluttered out, puriying it, and then calling her miraculous ladybug to repair everything.

"Pound it!" she threw up her fist, as Chat grinned and returned the usual gesture. Ladybug grinned too, before she heard Chat's stomach growling.

"Chat! What did I say!" Ladybug hissed.

Chat put his hands up in defence. "I promise you, I had a lunch. Just not a big one. I swear I'll eat when I get home!"

"You better," Ladybug huffed. Reporters were coming now, and the janitor stood up, looking at them confused.

"You go, you're about to transform back," Chat ordered. "I'll take care of him and the reporters."

Ladybug nodded, swinging back into the empty school, and de-transforming in the girl's locker room. She rummaged through her backpack, taking out a cookie to give to Tikki. She remembered she hadn't finished her lunch again, and suddenly she had an idea.

"Eat up quickly Tikki! I want to give Chat the rest of my lunch," Marinette urged Tikki, as she pulled out her container, where another sandwich remained. She put the container away, putting on her backpack, before calling her transformation. She rushed outside, with the container in her hands. She hoped Chat was still talking to the reporters. When she returned outside, Chat wasn't there, as the reporters continued to question nearby students. Ladybug frowned, but then she saw him. Leaping away a couple of rooftops ahead.

"Chat!" she called after him, he continued to run so she chased him. They ran for a couple of minutes, making Ladybug frustrated. She reached for her yo-yo to call him, but then she saw him leap down. She chased him to the rooftop. She saw a giant hole in the building in front of her. She looked down, not seeing Chat in the alleyway below, so she took a chance. She swung down into the hole.

The hole led into an apartment like building. There was concrete and rubble everywhere, as if the building was to be destroyed, but was stopped halfway. She walked from room to room, the doors were broken and the walls had been broken down halfway. The building look abandoned, so she wondered why Chat had come here, when he could've vaulted over it. She reached a room at the end of the hallway, the only one with a door. She opened it and gasped. The room was like the others, but aside from the broken walls and tiles, the room was clean, no rubble anywhere. It looked like someone lived here. There was a small mattress on the floor next to the wall. The mattress had a few stains, and there was a blanket covering it. There was a table beside the bed, where lay a bunch of bread and pastries and cheese, along with some fruits. She saw a desk at the far end of the room, with a burnt out candle. There was light filtering through the hole in the wall where a window should have been. So Ladybug guessed the candle was lit during night time. She walked over to the desk, which had papers littered about. She picked up a paper, and immediately recognized the work on it. It was the math homework she remembered doing just yesterday, which was due at the end of the week. Ladybug moved her eyes to the top of the paper, immediately gasping and dropping the paper as she read the name. Adrien. She backed away, her spare hand on her gaping mouth as the paper fell back onto the desk. Adrien lived here. The Adrien that went to her school. She knew he was poor, but to live here like he was some kind of hobo? Her heart ached for her classmate. But what was Chat doing here? They both were in a similar situation so maybe Chat was helping Adrien somehow? Did that mean Chat and Adrien knew each other as civilians?

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice jolted her out of her thoughts.

She quickly turned around, "Chat!" She saw him holding the spaghetti she gave him last night, along with some ham.

"Did you follow me home?" Chat accused her.

"Home?" Ladybug asked, and with that her eyes widened as realization hit her. Her mind worked overtime to put pieces together. She no longer saw the brave, powerful man who came from a poor family in front of her. She saw a weak, lonely, shy boy, who had no friends and possibly no family. Her heart broke into a million pieces, as a tear broke free from her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chat headed home, waving to the reporters and trusting the police to take care of the Akuma victim. Since he was still transformed, Chat ran past his room and decided to jump down the 5 floors of stairs to the ground floor. On first room to the right, Chat kept a makeshift fridge, which was just a giant hole in the ground. It was chilly enough to keep any meats he managed to come across cool enough so it wouldn't spoil. Lifting the piece of wooden slab he found amongst the rubble; Chat reached in and grabbed the rest of the spaghetti and some ham slices that Marinette had given him. Chat put the wooden cover back, rushing up the stairs with his enhanced speed. He was deciding what to eat first and what to save for dinner later, but his decision wouldn't be made as he stepped into his room, only to find his Lady inside. For a brief second, he smiled. Seeing her always made him happy. But the smile disappeared as soon as it came once he realized where they were. His eyes widened with panic. He wasn't ready for this, not yet.

"What are you doing here?" Chat asked her.

She turned around holding the container with a sandwich in her hand, "Chat!"

"Did you follow me home?" Chat hissed. He knew she had questions about his parents, his home life, but to stalk him to find the answers? No, his Lady wasn't like that, she even agreed to wait until he was ready to tell her. So what exactly was she doing here?

"Home?" she asked, before her jaw dropped. And then Chat saw them. He saw her blue eyes pierce through him. He felt every stare, as she examined him, her eyes darting from his hair down to his feet, and then back up again. He felt naked before her. Every wall he carefully put up, to hide his life from her, came crashing down. She knew everything. Or at least she would, because he would have to tell her the truth, whether he was ready or not.

Her eyes finally met his again, and Chat saw tears welling up in them. "I...I just wanted to give you my lunch since you were hungry," she sniffed, holding out the container with trembling arms. "I'm sorry...I was going to call you too, I didn't mean to stumble upon...this."

Chat sighed in relief, it was an accident. Of course it was an accident; he was the embodiment of bad luck after all. He walked over to her, grabbing the container from her arms and putting it and his own food aside on the table. He heard another sniff coming from her, "Ladybug, stop." Chat took her face into his hands, wiping away her tears with his gloves.

"You live here," Ladybug gulped.

"Yes," Chat told her, continuing to hold her face.

"You're...you're homeless?" Ladybug brought her hands up to grab his wrists.

"Yes," Chat answered, staring right into her eyes.

"I don't understand...but about your parents? Don't you have any family?" Ladybug puzzled.

Chat searched her eyes, as she stared back. This was it, he would finally tell her. She would completely know everything about him now, other than his identity. A part of him was glad; he was tired of constantly lying to her. But he was still anxious, afraid of how she would react. "My parents are dead, bug. They died when I was little." Ladybug gasped, as another wave of tears made their way down her cheeks. Chat closed his eyes and leaned forward, resting his forehead atop hers. "They were murdered in front of my eyes when I was little by some bad men, and then they came for me. I fled my home and ran...I lived on the streets, catching train rides until I eventually came to Paris."

"Chat..." Ladybug sobbed. Chat felt her hands grip his suit on his chest but he didn't open his eyes to see hers. Not until he was finished.

"I lived in Paris for a few months, until one fateful day. I saw an old man lying on the ground, struggling to get up. No one was helping him so I did. I helped him get on his feet. He thanked me and we talked. I opened up to him and he decided to help me get into a school so I could have a future. He gave me my civilian name since I couldn't remember my old one. He placed me into a school, and on my very first day, I find my miraculous ring inside my locker...I never saw the old man after that day, but I'll always be grateful to him for what he did for me. Him and whatever magical force placed that ring in my path."

Chat finally opened his eyes, finding wet, blue ones staring back at him. He leaned away, "I guess the cat's out of the bag?" Chat nervously chuckled, trying his best to relieve the tension. He felt so light, like a weight had been lifted. Or rather shared, now that his best friend knew.

Ladybug briefly chuckled, her laugh quickly turning into a sob. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've done...something..."

"I...I was afraid," Chat interrupted her. "And there was nothing you could've done, my Lady. Not without revealing ourselves, and you know what our Kwamis said that about."

"Still..." Ladybug sniffed, as Chat wiped more tears away from her face. Her grip on his chest tightened. "I can't believe you've been living like this all this time...and I didn't...I didn't..."

"Bug, stop. This isn't your fault, don't blame yourself," Chat assured her. "I'm fine. Everything is fine."

"Everything's not fine!" she snapped at him. She released her grip on his chest as she leaned forward, placing her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him. "None of this is fine Chat!" she sobbed, her tears rolling down her cheeks and down his suit. "You're not fine."

Chat gulped, as he wrapped his own arms around her. Out of all the possibilities, he never thought she would react like this. Not only was she crying for him, but she was feeling his pain as her own. His heart swelled with affection, his love for her growing even stronger. "As long as I have you, I'll be fine." He felt her squeeze her arms, tightening the hug. "Please stop crying my Lady, you're going to make me cry." She moved her arm up to his hair, caressing it, while her other arm rubbed soothing circles along his back. Chat whimpered at the loving gesture. He was going to cry again, and this time he didn't stop himself. He let himself go, in the loving arms of his best friend. He brought his head down, resting atop her shoulders, as he openly wept. Years of feelings he had repressed in order to survive, came flooding back, as his tears flowed down her suit, just as hers flowed down his. The memories of his parents' death, all the hardships he had endured to survive. The days he would go without food and water. The horrors he'd witnessed when the night was the darkest. His wails echoed off his small room, as he eventually remembered the first day he met Plagg. How awed he was to come across the existence of magical beings. He remembered the first time he met her, and every night afterwards. "You're...you're all I have...promise me...promise you'll never leave me," Chat urged, holding on tight to Ladybug as he continued to weep.

"I'll never leave you kitty," Ladybug sniffed, as she rubbed his back. "I promise."

"Thank you," Chat sniffed, as he began to calm down. "Thank you..."

Ladybug continued to rub his back, until they both relaxed. Their breathing returning to normal, as their sobs turned into occasional sniffles. They stayed in each other's embrace for a while. Ladybug continuing to rub circles along his back, while Chat rested his eyes on her shoulder. She eventually stopped, pulling back, while Chat did the same. They glared at each other, both of their eyes red and puffy, with tear streaks down their faces.

"I love you," Ladybug broke the silence, grabbing his hands in hers.

"I love you too," Chat smiled, looking down at her. However his smile quickly turned into a gasp, as Ladybug grabbed his face and got on her toes. She brought her mouth towards his, and Chat froze. She had never kissed him there before. Were his suspicions correct, did she really love him in that way? Chat watched her hesitate, her mouth mere inches from his. He could feel her breath on his, as his eyes darted from hers to her lips while her eyes were fixated on his lips. He waited for her to make a move, even though he was scared of what that move may be. However, she simply closed her own eyes, moving her head so she planted a quick kiss on his cheeks instead.

"I have to go, my parents are probably worried about me," Ladybug blurted out, turning away from Chat.

"Wait," Chat said to her back, as she walked out his room.

"I'll meet you at patrol!" she told him, before running off through the hallway. Chat watched her leave, perplexed by her sudden departure. Once she was out of sight, Chat called off his transformation. He walked over to where he kept his water bottles, grabbing one to wash his face.

"So that just happened," Plagg floated in front of Adrien, watching his Chosen rinse his eyes. "How are you doing kid?"

Chat flopped down on his bed, staring up at the broken ceiling. "She almost kissed me."

"She _did_ kiss you. Unless I saw something different which is impossible because I see what you see," Plagg said as he rested on top of Adrien's chest.

"No Plagg, I mean on the lips. Like in a romantic way," Adrien sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands. "I don't want to lead her on or something...I like what we have and I don't want to do something to ruin it."

"Don't worry about it; everything will turn out just fine. Trust me," Plagg smugly grinned, which went unnoticed to Adrien. "Now feed me, I'm hungry."

Adrien winced; forgetting that he still hadn't ate. He got up on his feet and walked over to the table he had put Ladybug's container and Marinette's spaghetti. He gave Plagg some cheese, before deciding to eat Ladybug's sandwich, saving the spaghetti for later. He sat down on his desk, going through what homework he needed to finish as he ate the sandwich. The sandwich that tasted surprisingly familiar.

"Are you going to visit her tonight?" Plagg asked, resting on the window hole as he looked out towards the city.

"Who? Marinette?" Adrien wondered, finishing the last bit of his sandwich. He brought out some papers, dedicated to finishing as much work as possible before patrol.

"Yeah"

"I don't know...maybe," Adrien continued to write.

"You should go. You get pretty lonely staying cooped up here all day," Plagg remarked.

Adrien hummed in response as he continued to do his homework. Half of his mind was focused on the task at hand, while the other half replayed the events of today, as the hours went by. He had felt so happy when Ladybug was here. He had cried out his stress into her arms. He had finally come clean with her, and instead of weakening their relationship, it only make it stronger. He felt relieved, after finally baring everything out to her. But now that she was gone, he was slowly returning to the isolated lifestyle he was so used to. And for the first time in a long time, he didn't want this. Adrien grunted, putting his pencil down; he had done more than enough homework for today. No, what he wanted was more company, to not be alone anymore. He couldn't stand being trapped inside these four walls anymore, and he couldn't wait until patrol. Not anymore. He ate his dinner and fed some cheese to the Kwami, just in case there was an Akuma.

"Plagg! Claws Out!" and with that Chat headed out, seeking company, and hopefully friendship.

Ladybug landed in a nearby alleyway close to her bakery to de-transform. She ushered Tikki into her purse and headed inside, taking care to hide her emotions.

"Marinette! Where have you been? School ended an hour ago," Sabine inquired as she tended to the cash register.

"Sorry Mom! I had to help Alya with something," Marinette responded, quickly making her way to the stairs. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"All right honey, I'll call you down for dinner when it's ready!" Sabine shouted after Marinette as she ran up the stairs, and into her room, immediately collapsing on her bed.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Tikki asked, floating out of her purse.

"No TIkki, I'm not okay," she groaned, gripping her hair with her hands. "I almost kissed him...as Ladybug."

"So? You kiss him all the time," Tikki puzzled.

"You don't understand. You saw his face, he was so scared," Marinette sighed. "I guess I was right, he doesn't see me that way after all. At least not Ladybug."

"Don't worry Marinette, I believe everything will work out just fine. He will love you back, I promise," Tikki assured her, nuzzling against her cheek.

"Thanks Tikki," Marinette briefly smiled, before stumbling onto her feet. "Oh my god! I totally forgot he's Adrien. Tikki! Chat's nothing like Adrien. How are they the same person?!"

"Well the masks do allow us more freedom to be whoever we want," Tikki explained.

"Yeah I know that, trust me. But Chat and Adrien are _so_ much different. There's not a single thing about Adrien that reminds me of Chat. This is totally not what I expected Chat's civilian side to be like," Marinette frowned.

"Well to be fair Marinette, you don't really know Adrien," Tikki told her. "Think about it, maybe he _is_ like Chat, but you don't know because you're not friends with him."

"You're right Tikki, I need to become friends with him in school. I need to get to know him better," Marinette smiled. "I can't believe Chat Noir was in front of me this whole time."

"And now not only can you be with him during school, but you can also see him when he's Chat," Tikki grinned. "Not to mention if he decides to take you up on your offer to visit you."

"That's assuming he _does_ want to see me again," Marinette frowned, sitting down on her desk.

"Well he did seem to like you yesterday. And Ladybug did tell him to come see Marinette," Tikki recalled.

"Maybe...I just don't want to get my hopes up," Marinette sighed, pulling out her phone. "If anything, I'm sure he'll need more food, so I can meet him in the alleyway again. Oh wow, Alya called me 2 times."

Marinette chatted with Alya, before finishing her homework. She ate dinner, and headed out to her balcony, sketching as she lay down on her chair.

"What are you drawing?" Tikki pondered as she zipped around her sketchpad.

"A new idea for a dress," Marinette answered.

Tikki watched as her Chosen erased and re-drew part of the sketch, only to erase it again. "Having trouble are we Marinette?" Tikki giggled.

Marinette sighed, putting away her sketchbook and crossing her arms, "I can't stop thinking about Chat slash Adrien." Marinette looked up into the dark evening sky. "I can't help him as Ladybug, but I wonder if I can help him as Marinette."

"What do you mean?" Tikki looked up at her Chosen.

"What if..." Marinette bit her lip. "What if I seduce him as Marinette and convince him to stay with me. I have more than enough room, and that way he won't have to starve and we can share my bathroom and I'll be with him all day and night." Marinette hummed with a smile.

Tikki giggled, "I don't think your parents will approve, Marinette."

Marinette slyly looked at Tikki, "They don't have to know since Chat can use my balcony." Her smile turned into worry as Tikki's eyes widened and she zipped out of view. "Tikki? What's wrong?" she got up on her feet, searching for her Kwami. "Tikki?"

"H-Hey Marinette," A dark figure said from behind her, earning a yelp as she turned around.

"Ch-Chat!" she exclaimed.

"Were you looking for something?" Chat wondered.

"Oh, it was nothing!" she grinned to a still confused Chat. "So what brings you here?" she asked, startled that he actually came to visit her.

"Well uh, I was in the neighbourhood so I decided to drop by and thank you for the food yesterday," Chat shyly smiled, rubbing his neck.

"Did you like it?" she asked.

Chat nodded, "Yeah the spaghetti was good...your parents make good pastries, they taste delicious even when they're stale."

"Well I'll be sure to tell them that Chat Noir approves," Marinette giggled. "Do you um, want to come inside," she gestured to the trap door.

"Oh no, it's ok, I don't want to bother you. I just wanted to say thanks."

"You're not bothering me Chat Noir. In fact I can use the company. I was getting kind of lonely," she opened the trap door, smiling at him. "Come on."

Chat gulped, "Okay." He walked over, but a certain sketchbook caught his eye. "Is this yours," he asked, picking it up. The page flipped as he did, revealing a previously drawn sketch.

"Yeah, that's my sketchbook. I like to sketch from time to time. Mostly just designs of dresses."

"Oh?" Chat smirked, perking an eyebrow. Marinette gulped, she knew her kitty well enough to know that wasn't a good sign. "So you're admitting to drawing this?" Chat asked as he turned the sketchbook around to face her.

Marinette blushed as she stared at the detailed drawing of Chat's face she had left half coloured and unfinished some time ago.

"Give me that!" Marinette lunged forward, grabbing the sketchbook out of his hands and grumbling something under her breath.

"Mostly dresses huh?" Chat teased. "Dresses and favourite superheroes more like it."

"Who said anything about you being my favourite superhero," Marinette teased back.

"Meowch. Are you telling me you let any stray cat wander into your home?" Chat pouted.

"Keep this up and you're not wandering into _this_ home," Marinette frowned.

Chat chuckled and made a gesture of sealing his lips as he followed Marinette down the steps. Marinette sighed in relief, so far so good. Not only did Chat come to visit her, but they were getting comfortable with each other. He was making jokes and playing around with her, now if only she can draw that from Adrien somehow.

"Wow, your room is amazing," Chat gasped as he circled around, examining her room.

Marinette put her sketchbook away in her drawer, feeling a little bit of sorrow at his comment. Her room looked luxurious compared to his. She wondered what other things she took for advantage during these years, which her best friend could only dream of experiencing. Her eyes wandered to her favourite video game and she had an idea. She grabbed the game, turning to Chat but froze when she saw him holding up a framed family picture.

"Chat?" she frowned. She couldn't imagine living without her parents, let alone going through what he went through.

"Huh? Oh!" Chat quickly put the picture down in it's spot and gave Marinette a weak smile. "Your parents seem nice."

"They are. I'm very lucky to have them as parents," she managed to return his smile, even though she knew the pain behind them. She wanted to ask because Marinette didn't know. But she didn't because she didn't have to know. Besides she didn't want to push him away just yet by prying too much. "Do you want to play video games?"

"Video games? I've heard of those," Chat told her as he looked at the case Marinette showed him.

"Heard of those...?" Marinette whispered to herself, of course he never played video games, given what he told Ladybug. She could only imagine what else he might be missing out on. "Come sit, I'll teach you how to play," she patted a chair, as she sat on the one adjacent. She put the disk inside the PS4 and turned on the t.v as Chat curiously watched her. "This game is called Ultra Mecha Strike 5, it's a fighting game."

"A fighting game?" Chat pondered as Marinette grabbed two controllers, giving Chat one.

"Yup, we fight each other on the screen with characters," Marinette explained. "We use these controllers to control our characters."

"Okay?" Chat looked puzzled, as he fumbled with his controller.

Marinette started a match and put her controller aside. "Here, hold the controller like this." She leaned towards him and grabbed his right hand and positioned it on the controller, doing the same afterwards for his left. "You use your left thumb to move this stick to move your character...like this," Marinette moved his thumb as Chat watched his character move.

"G-Got it," Chat stuttered. She looked up at him briefly to see a slight blush across his masked face. Ladybug had been much closer to him, but as Marinette, she relished in the fact that just being this close and touching hands was enough to get him flustered. Marinette liked knowing what she did to him. She placed her hand on his right, moving against his leather suit to grab his thumb. "Press this circle button to crouch, it helps dodge attacks." She applied pressure on his thumb so that his character crouched.

"Oh," Chat reacted, moving his character and crouching several times.

"And this x button makes you jump," she slowly moved his thumb so it was over said button.

"O-Okay," Chat gulped.

Marinette smiled and leaned away, deciding to give him some mercy. "Press the square button to punch and triangle for kick. There are special combos you can do, but those are the basics so just get used to them for now."

Marinette watched Chat bite his lips as he focused on getting a feel of the game. "Are you ready to face me?" she asked after a while of him testing attacks.

Chat smirked, "Bring it on. You stand no chance against Chat Noir, all the Akumas fear me."

"I bet they do," Marinette giggled. She started a new match, picking Ladybug as her character.

"I think it's only appropriate if I pick Chat Noir," Chat decided. The match started and Chat focused, doing his all out best to attack her and dodge her own attacks.

Marinette played, half paying attention to the game and half at Chat. She always liked the face he made when he was determined. She only ever got to see it in the heat of battle, but now, as Chat struggled to land basic attacks, she found herself loving it much more.

"Yes! I won!" Chat threw his hands in the air in triumph, snapping Marinette out of her daze.

"Huh? What?" Marinette turned her attention back to the game to see a defeat on her side of the screen. "Beginner's luck," she whined, crossing her arms, as Chat smirked at her.

"Not luck Marinette," Chat shook his head, grinning. "Skill acquired from years of fighting Akumas."

"Rematch," she stated. "But this time, we'll do a bet."

"Hmm, I wonder what I'll win," Chat tapped his finger against his lips.

"You're very confident, but you won't be for long," Marinette got off her chair and walked over to her trap door. "I'll be back, sit tight."

Marinette emerged some movements later, holding a bag and a wrapped éclair. She put the bag aside, bringing the éclair over to Chat. "This is one of my dad's specialties. It always gets sold out during the first few hours of the morning. I always take one, but today I saved this for you."

"Thank you," Chat brought his hand over.

"Nuh-uh," Marinette shook her head, stopping his hands in its tracks. "You're going to have to beat me first."

Chat sighed, "You're just delaying the inevitable Marinette."

"We'll see about that," she started another game, picking Ladybug while he picked Chat again. Immediately Chat knew he was in trouble. Marinette easily dodged and blocked every one of his attacks. She spent the good portion of the fight playing around with him, eager to show him in his place. During the last 30 seconds of the timer, she went on the aggressive, effectively landing every attack, ranged or melee.

"What? How do I use my ranged attack?" Chat hissed.

Marinette simply giggled, as her ultimate powered up. She cast it during the last seconds of the fight. Ladybug threw up her yo-yo, as it was replaced by a hose. The character dosed Chat in water, dealing massive damage to the last bit of health he still had left. She looked over to Chat, his jaw was dropped as a defeat appeared on his screen. She worried that maybe she went a bit overboard, but relieved as Chat started chuckling.

"What was that? Did I just get defeated by water?" Chat giggled.

"Every cat's weakness," Marinette laughed alongside him. "Yeah but that was my ultimate. Every character has an ultimate, and Ladybug's changes to that if you face a Chat Noir opponent."

"No fair," Chat pouted. "You didn't tell me about ultimates."

"We could have a rematch if you want," Marinette shrugged.

"No I give up, this is your game and you're too good at it," Chat sighed as he got off the chair and walked over to her bed. "So let's have a rematch on something I'm good at, fighting in real life."

Marinette got on her feet as well, looking at him curiously, "You're not planning on beating me up are you?"

Chat slyly grinned, "No. Not with my fists at least."

Suddenly a pillow was thrown at her as Marinette caught it. She only had a moment to react as Chat pounced at her, swinging his pillow. She fought back, wildly swinging her own.

"I won't let you win, Chat!" she laughed, landing a good hit on Chat's head.

"You stand no chance against me in my suit," Chat retorted, swinging his own pillow. They exchanged blows, both giggling. The fight continued as they moved back and forth, until Chat grabbed her pillow out of her hands. "You're done for!"

"No fair!" she laughed, holding her hands over her head as Chat assaulted her with two pillows. "You're cheating!"

"I'm not cheating, I'm dual wielding," Chat pushed as she backed away, eventually dropping down onto her chaise. She sat down as Chat followed her, sitting atop her as he continued to assault her. He lost the grip of one of his pillows and it flew away, knocking over her lamp.

"Okay, okay, I surrender!" she pleaded in laughter. Chat stopped his attacks and put his pillow away. They both stared at each other, their frantic panting and breathing slowing down. Marinette took his head into her hands, causing Chat to blush. He looked at her with wide eyes as she looked back at him. He was so close to her, just like before. But this time she wasn't Ladybug, she was Marinette. She wanted to kiss him so badly and she could, but she didn't. She might love him, but he was still getting to know Marinette. She would just have to wait until Chat showed her that he loved her. She waited this long, she could wait a bit longer for his love. Until then, she would just have to be here for him however he needed her. Whether he needed Ladybug late at night, or Marinette during the day.

"Marinette!? Is everything okay up there!?" her mom called from downstairs, startling them both. "I heard something fall!"

"Nothing mom! I just knocked my lamp over!" she responded as Chat got off her, rubbing his neck nervously.

"Okay sweetie, just be careful up there!"

"I will mom!"

"I should go," Chat told her. "I have to patrol soon."

"Don't forget your prize," Marinette handed over the wrapped éclair. "And this."

Chat accepted the bag, looking inside to find a bit of more food. A couple of fruits and pastries. "Marinette..."

"Don't," she interrupted him.

Chat sighed, before smiling at her. "Thank you."

He walked up the stairs and onto the balcony, Marinette following behind. "Tonight was fun."

"Yeah I had fun too," she blushed, recalling their earlier position. "Will you come back?"

"Do you want me to?" Chat asked.

"Yes."

"Then yes," Chat smiled at her.

She walked forward, leaning up to kiss Chat on the cheeks. She pulled back to Chat blushing yet again, a sight she would never tire off. "Stay safe okay?" Chat nodded, taking out his baton and vaulting away. She stood atop her balcony, watching as Chat hopped off into the night. "I love you," she whispered to herself.

"I visited her today," Chat revealed to Ladybug. They had just finished their patrol and Chat lay on Ladybug's lap as he stared off into the sky. She leaned back against a beam on the Eiffel tower. She played with his hair, she knew he loved it, it was soothing to him. And she knew now more than ever how much he needed it.

"Oh? What happened?" Ladybug asked, pretending as if she didn't already know.

"Well, I just went to thank her, but she ended up inviting me inside. We played a video game about fighting each other. She picked Ladybug and I picked Chat Noir, obviously. I beat her at first, but I guess she was just going easy on me because she crushed me the second time," Chat recalled. "Oh and get this, Ladybug's ultimate against Chat is that she uses her lucky charm to create a hose and washes Chat to defeat. I thought it was pretty funny."

"Sounds like you had a good time," Ladybug smiled at him.

"I did," Chat smiled. "I never played video games before, but they sound fun. Especially if you play with a friend."

"Oh? You guys are friends now?" Ladybug teased, but also curious to how he viewed her.

"I hope so, I...I like her," Chat answered as he closed his eyes, relaxing against her touches. Ladybug blushed, he liked her, and they had only spent one evening together. She was hopeful now, hopeful for something more.

"We should probably get going, it's a school night," Chat tried to get up, but Ladybug wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down to her laps again.

"No, stay," she whined into his shoulders. "Just a bit longer."

Chat chuckled, "Fine, ten minutes." He gave in and relaxed again.

"I forgot to say thank you, for earlier today," Chat looked up at her as she stared back. She looked puzzled so Chat clarified. "For being there for me as I...as I cried. I didn't know how much I was holding back."

"It's my job to look out for you kitty," she leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. "I'll always be here for you," she told him, and she would, whether he knew it or not.

"Thank you," he smiled at her, before returning his gaze back to the stars.

"Can I ask you something?" Ladybug was met with a hum of approval. "You always smell good..."

Chat chuckled as Ladybug blushed at what she just said. "No I mean...I meant that I didn't expect someone homeless to not smell bad." She had grown curious now that she found out he was homeless.

"That's because I sneak into other people's houses and use their bathrooms," Chat revealed.

"Oh," she frowned. They were supposed to heroes so doing something like was definitely not acceptable. But she knew he had no choice. Well that is until she could do something about it. But for now she just needed to take things slow.

They stayed in each other's embrace for over ten minutes. Ladybug hoped Chat didn't notice, but he eventually did.

"Good night, Chat," she said as he got up on his feet, taking out his baton.

"Good night Ladybug," he waved at her, before vaulting away.

Ladybug stayed leaning against the tower, watching her partner vault off into the distance for the second time that night.

Adrien woke up to his trusty alarm clock, which was Plagg slapping him awake with his tiny paws, demanding cheese. He grumpily gave the Kwami what he needed, before packing his own bag with lunch and the schoolwork for today. He paused when he saw the éclair. He didn't have time to eat it last night so he decided to save it for lunch that day. Adrien transformed when he was done eating breakfast, going about his daily morning routine. He showered in the man's house but didn't steal any food this time, he didn't need to.

He made it to morning class without any altercations, something he was glad for. He sat down in homeroom, chatting with Nino about their homework before class began. Marinette walked in after him and they met eye contact briefly, before she walked behind him to her seat. Nino turned around to talk to them, but Adrien remained seated. He wasn't friends with her, he wasn't Chat Noir.

Adrien sat down at his table, pulling out his lunch. He wouldn't see Marinette for the rest of the day since he only had homeroom with her, so he hoped he could catch her eating lunch. He might not be able to befriend her at school, but seeing her wouldn't hurt would it?

Adrien's heart skipped a beat as he saw a bully harassing a student close by. Adrien panicked, he had done this dance before. Usually the bullies learned to ignore him, since he never had any money, but if they saw his food. Adrien got on his feet, bringing his backpack up so he could put his lunch inside.

"Where do you think you're going, Agreste?" Adrien gulped, turning around to see Kim standing behind him. Kim always frightened him, not only was he taller, but also stronger. Not to mention the other bullies looked up to him. Chloe stood behind him, not paying any attention as she typed away on her phone.

"I-I don't have any money," Adrien told him.

"I don't give a shit about your non-existent money," Kim smirked. "That éclair however..." Kim licked his lips.

"Did you just say éclair?" Chloe looked up from her phone, "I call dibs." She grabbed it off the table, as Adrien stood still, unable to do anything. Marinette had given him the éclair, it meant something to him. But not enough to get beaten over.

"Wait a minute," she gasped, turning over the éclair to reveal the Dupain-Cheng wrapping around it. "This is one of the special pastries they sell for five Euros. They always sell out by lunchtime. How did you get it!?" she hissed. "And don't tell me you bought it, I doubt you've even seen a five Euro note in your life!"

"I...uh," Adrien tried to move back, but unable to with the table behind him. Kim crossed his arms and glared angrily at him.

"You stole this! Didn't you!" Chloe spat at him.

"No! I didn't! I swear...she um...," Adrien gulped.

"Kim, show him what we do to thieves," Chloe demanded.

"Gladly," Kim smirked and raised his arm, as Adrien flinched, bringing up his arms to defend himself.

Marinette walked into class and tried her best to keep calm. Chat Noir was sitting right in front of her. The man she spent crying into the arms off, playing video games and pillow fights with, and cuddling against, all in one day. She tried to see Chat Noir in Adrien but couldn't. Sure Adrien and Chat looked alike. Both had blonde hair, green eyes, and the same build. She was actually surprised she didn't notice sooner. But Chat Noir would have turned around by now and at least tried to make conversation with her. Especially since Chat said he liked her. Did the mask really affect him that much? How is she going to bring out the Chat Noir in Adrien? Should she make the first move and attempt to befriend _him,_ instead of hoping he makes the first move as Adrien?

Her choice was removed from her, as she walked into the lunchroom with her lunch in her hands alongside Alya and Nino. She scanned the room for a place for the three of them to sit, but certain green eyes caught her attention. She watched Kim's fist connect with those eyes, bringing out pain. Marinette dropped her lunch, as time slowed down around her. She didn't see Adrien in those eyes, but Chat Noir. And her partner needed her, whether she was Ladybug or not. Before she knew it, her legs had carried her between Adrien and Kim. Adrien lay on the floor behind her, as Kim towered above her. But Marinette wasn't afraid, she grit her teeth and clenched her fists in fury, daring him to attack her. Chat might have always taken hits for her in the suits, but outside of them, she would be more than happy to take hits for him. She would protect him, just as he had protected her all these years.

"Kim!" Chloe yelled, freezing him mid punch. Kim backed off, as Chloe came forward. "Oh my god Marinette! I'm so sorry! This was all just a misunderstanding, I swear. You know how boys can get. Kim apologize!"

"What? But I was just following..." Chloe glared at Kim, making him gulp. "S-Sorry for punching you, Adrien."

Marinette looked at the both of them, anger still on her face, but she calmed down, unclenching her fists, Adrien wasn't in danger anymore. Besides a crowd had began to form again, and she didn't want to create anything more. She watched Chloe put the éclair she gave Chat back on the table.

"Sorry Marinette," Chloe apologized, giving her a smile before she walked off.

"Yeah I bet you are," Marinette mumbled under her breath. She grabbed Adrien's lunch, especially the éclair and put it inside the bag, before Adrien got up and noticed. She didn't want things unravelling just yet.

"Th-Thank you," Adrien said from behind her. Marinette turned around, finally getting a good look at him. His right eye was swelling and he had a bloody nose. Her heart ached just knowing that her partner stood before her, and that someone had done that to him. More than she wanted revenge, she wanted to make him feel better. To care for him.

"Adrien..."

"Dude! That was awesome! I can't believe you just did that!" Nino interrupted her, as he and Alya caught up to her.

"Yeah, I literally _can't_ believe it," Alya gave Marinette a curious look. Marinette gulped, she knew that look. She wasn't looking forward to answering questions about this later.

"Oh shit bro, are you okay?" Nino asked Adrien.

"I'm fine," Adrien responded, grabbing his backpack from Marinette's hands.

"I'll take him to the school nurse," Marinette told her friends.

"No! I-I'm fine, thank you" Adrien assured them, as he walked off.

"I'm going to take him home," Marinette told Alya and Nino, remembering that going to the school nurse meant a phone call home, which would cause problems for Adrien. But she had to help him somehow.

She caught up to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him away. "You're coming home with me. We need to treat that swelling."

"B-But..."

"Shush! No buts, you're coming with me, let's go," she led him outside the school and towards the bakery. She had never been this glad about how close she lived near her school. Adrien remained silent on the trip home, which worried her. She had never known her partner to go on for this long without at least saying something. But then again he wasn't Chat, at least not right now.

She led Adrien inside, and quickly up the stairs, thanking the busy lunch hour for her parents not noticing that she had brought a bloody boy with her.

"Sit," she ordered as Adrien sat down. Marinette grabbed an ice packet and a wet towel. She wiped away the blood on his face that he failed to wipe with his sleeves.

"You need to change clothes, your sleeve's all bloody," she told him as she held out an ice pack along his eye.

"I-I can hold the um...ice pack," Adrien tried to grab the ice pack.

"No," she smacked his hand away. "Eat your lunch; I'm sure you're hungry."

"Why are you helping me?" Adrien inquired as he took out his lunch, taking care to not reveal the éclair.

"Because..." Marinette bit her lip, this was her chance, and she'd take it. Besides she knew that Adrien wanted this too. "We're friends."

"F-Friends?" Adrien turned his head sideways, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, don't you want to be friends?" she smiled at him, a bit humoured she was asking to become friends with her already best friend and partner.

"Y-Yeah, s-sure," Adrien stuttered, turning back to continue eating. Marinette continued to hold the ice bag to his eye as he ate.

"You know, me, Nino and Alya are going to watch a movie today, do you want to come?" she asked, hoping for a yes.

"I-I can't...but thank you," Adrien shyly smiled.

"Is it a money issue?" Marinette frowned as she felt Adrien tense up. "Let's make a deal then, I'll pay for your movie ticket if you pay me with your company."

Adrien gulped, "O-Okay." He finished his lunch, putting the container away.

"Great!" Marinette beamed, "wait for me after school. In the meantime, you need to change." She grabbed Adrien's hand, placing it over the ice bag as she went up to her room.

"This was the biggest t-shirt I could find," Marinette came down after a couple of minutes, holding a black and red patterned shirt. "You can change in the bathroom over there."

"Thank you," Adrien said as he grabbed the shirt from her hands and put down his ice pack.

"Stop saying thanks. It's what friends do," she smiled at him, squeezing his shoulder in assurance.

Adrien shyly smiled back, before heading into the bathroom to change. He emerged moments later, wearing her shirt.

"Looks good on you. Very dashing," she teased, handing him his backpack.

"Can I say thank you," he blushed as he put his old shirt into his backpack.

"I'll allow it this one time," she giggled. "We should start heading back for class; your swelling has gone down."

"All right," they both headed out of the bakery and towards school.

"So...how are classes going?" Marinette asked, trying to make small talk. She was eager for Adrien to stop being shy around her and show her his Chat side, but she would have to ease into that.

"Good, I'm proud of my grades. I like physics so I'm hoping to get into a physics program in university. I want to become a physics professor or teacher," Adrien told her.

"Oh? That's cool. I'm proud of you; you should follow your dreams. I personally want to become a fashion designer," she revealed. She never talked about this with Chat before, about their school side.

"Do you have any designs or sketches you've made?" Adrien asked.

Marinette internally smirked. Adrien knew the answer to that, recalling what he'd done last night. Nonetheless she decided to play along. "Yeah, I actually do a lot of sketches." She took out her sketchbook as she walked, taking care not to accidently trip.

"I sketched this yesterday," showed him the dress she started last night. "I'm not finished yet."

"Looks cool," Adrien smiled. She continued to show him more dresses, taking care to not reveal any compromising sketches of her kitty.

Adrien complemented her designs as they walked to class. She enjoyed it, only Alya had ever seen her designs before. She liked that he liked her work, it was warming. They eventually made it to school, parting ways as they went to class.

"Alya just texted me, she and Nino are coming late," Marinette frowned. She and Adrien were walking inside a mall as they waited for their friends for the movie. "Let's get some ice cream while we wait."

"Ice cream?" Adrien followed Marinette as she walked over to a nearby ice cream shop.

"Can I get a medium vanilla," she told the cashier, before turning to Adrien. "What do you like?"

"I can't, you've already paid for the movie..." Adrien blurted out.

Marinette glared at him, making him gulp, "Friends don't let friends eat ice cream alone."

"Uh...I'll get a small chocolate then," Adrien ordered.

"Make it a medium," she added, as the cashier punched in the order. She paid, before grabbing her ice cream and handing Adrien his. They walked out, exploring the mall as they ate.

"Wow, this is so good," Adrien hummed as he took his first lick. Marinette giggled as she watched his face light up in enjoyment. "It's been some time since I last had ice cream."

Marinette frowned, mentally noting to treat her Chat to the best foods Paris had to offer. He deserved that, more than anyone.

"Marinette? Is that you?" a familiar voice called out from behind them. Adrien and Marinette turned around, to see Chloe standing beside Sabrina, who struggled to hold her shopping bags. Or rather Chloe's shopping bags Marinette assumed.

"Chloe," Marinette acknowledged, coldly. She could feel her partner go stiff beside her. She grabbed his hand, squeezing and rubbing it in assurance.

"It's so nice bumping into you here," Chloe smiled at her, "Would you like to go shopping..."

"Actually, we were just leaving, come on Adrien," she pulled Adrien after her, pushing past Sabrina and Chloe in haste.

"Her and Adrien have gotten a lot closer all of a sudden, don't you think?" Sabrina questioned.

"Yeah," Chloe scowled as she watched Marinette walk off with Adrien, both holding hands. "Too close."


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien relaxed the farther Marinette dragged him away from Chloe. He knew she could feel the tension slipping off him through his hands.

"I appreciate that," Adrien smiled at her. "I kind of froze when I saw her."

"I know, it's ok now. I won't let her hurt you," she smiled at him, giving his hand a final squeeze before letting go. "Come on we don't want our ice cream to melt."

Adrien followed her to the food court where they sat down, and worked on finishing their treat. He took quick glances at the girl before him as she stared off into the distance, licking her own ice cream. She truly was something else. They way she had stepped in and saved him from Kim. They way she treated to him, took care of him. Sure, maybe she was just being a good person. But to him it was more than that. It had been so long that someone other than Ladybug had treated him like he mattered, like he was a human being, that he found himself falling for her even more. And then when she asked to be friends, he thought he was dreaming. And to make it even better, she invited him to hang out and even made sure to pay for the tickets, and the ice cream he currently had in his mouth. It was surreal; he always wanted to make friends, hoping that this year he might get closer to Nino. But not only was that going to come true, but he'd also meet Alya, and Marinette was already his friend. It was as if some mysterious power took his dream, multiplied it tenfold, and then added a cherry on top. As ecstatic as he was though, he was also anxious and scared. He didn't want to mess things up, not now. He became friends with her as Chat, and now Adrien, and he wanted to keep things like that, at least for now.

"What are you thinking about?" Marinette wondered, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Oh um nothing," Adrien replied as he wiped his hands, finally finishing his ice cream. "Do you um...do you think Nino and Alya want me here?"

"Of course they do, why wouldn't they?" Marinette asked, finally finishing her own ice cream and wiping her hands clean.

"It's just, I never talked to Alya...and I only talk to Nino during class," Adrien told her, looking down at the table.

"Hey, look at me," she leaned forward on the table as Adrien looked back up to her. "You need to stop being shy. Try to force yourself to talk more; I'm sure they'll get to like you once they know you."

"Yeah, you're right," Adrien smiled at her.

"Oh speaking of..." Marinette got up on her feet, waving off to the distance. Adrien followed her gaze, to find Nino and Alya waving back. They both walked over, meeting the duo in the middle.

"Alya!" Marinette hugged her friend tight. "Hey Nino."

"Sup," Nino greeted back.

Adrien awkwardly stayed behind Marinette so she turned. "Nino, Alya, you already know Adrien."

"How are you doing? Your eye seems better," Alya asked.

"I'm doing good, Marinette took care of me," he told them.

"I'm sorry dude, Kim was a real douche bag back there," Nino placed his hand on Adrien's shoulder for comfort.

"Thank you," Adrien smiled at them.

"Let's go, you guys are already late as it is. I don't wanna miss the movie," Marinette urged as they began to walk towards the theatre inside the mall. Marinette made sure she was beside Adrien as they walked in unison.

"I can't wait, I've been wanting to watch this movie for months," Nino told them

"Yeah we know, you won't shut up about it!" Alya mentioned, as the group chuckled.

"What movie is it again?" Adrien shyly asked.

"The new Justice League movie," Nino told him.

"Justice League?" Adrien puzzled.

"You've never heard of the Justice League? Batman? Superman?" Nino frowned as Adrien shook his head. "Oh man, we so need to hang out sometime and watch all my favourite superhero movies."

"Nino is a big fan of superheroes," Marinette explained to Adrien.

"Yeah, he's a _huge_ dork," Alya mocked.

"Awe come on, you love this dork," Nino raised his eyebrows at her.

"In your wildest dreams Nino," Alya smirked.

Nino pouted, before walking over to Adrien and leaning into his ear, "Don't worry, she'll fall for me soon enough."

Adrien giggled as Alya turned to them, "What did he say!"

"Uh...nothing," he replied as Nino winked at him.

"Adrien, if you don't tell me right now...!" Alya hissed.

"Oh look! We're here," Marinette interrupted them. "Come on we don't want to miss the movie."

"Hmm, normal or 3D?" Marinette asked the group as they stood before the cashier.

"3D, definitely 3D," Nino blurted.

"What's 3D?" Adrien curiously asked.

"You've never seen a 3D movie before?" Alya seemed astonished as Adrien shook his head.

"Oh man, you're going to love this then," Nino grinned at Adrien. "Don't tell him guys, let it be a surprise."

Adrien gulped as Nino and Alya paid separately for their tickets. "Don't worry, it's nothing scary. Just relax," Marinette assured him, before going up to pay for their tickets.

"I'll have two tickets for Justice League please," Marinette told the cashier.

"Two?" Alya inquired.

"Yeah, Adrien forgot his money at home so I thought I'd help him out," Marinette lied as she accepted the tickets, giving one to Adrien.

"Hmmm, okay," Alya glared at Marinette as they walked into the theatre, each grabbing 3D glasses as they headed inside.

They got inside just in time as the ads started to play. Adrien sat on the far right, next to Marinette and an empty seat. The ads finished playing and a message popped up, telling the viewers to put on their glasses.

"I don't understand, what do the glasses do?" Adrien pondered as he put his on.

"Oh, you'll see," Marinette giggled as she put her own on.

As soon as the movie started, Adrien was gaping and at the edge of his seat. "Holy shit, it's like the words are right in front of me." The group laughed as Adrien raised his arms to grab what definitely was not there.

"Pretty amazing right?" Marinette asked as the intro credits finished.

"Yeah, this is so cool!" Adrien beamed.

"Wait till you see the action scenes." Needless to say, Adrien was more excited than the three of them combined as the movie dragged on. He had never even imagined experiencing something like this. He had managed to watch a couple of movies over the years, but that was on small t.v screens in random people's houses. Never something like this. A huge screen, loud audio and a movie that seemed to jump out at you. Adrien found himself in pure enjoyment. It was the same feeling he would get when Ladybug and him would play around sometimes, except amplified a hundred times. He was on the edge of his seat during fights, thrilled and agape. He was so lost in the movie he didn't notice Marinette tapping his shoulder to get his attention.

"How are you enjoying the movie so far," she asked.

"This is incredible!" he replied, his eyes glued to the current fight scene. Marinette smiled at him, before returning her attention back to the movie.

Soon the movie was over, and Adrien found himself walking out of the theatre after 2 hours of the best thing he's ever experienced.

"So, how did you like the 3D aspect?" Alya asked.

"It was amazing," Adrien hummed. "The superheroes were really cool. I like Batman the most, I think he's my favourite."

"Same, Batman is awesome," Nino smiled holding his hand out for a high five, to which Adrien responded.

"You guys are wrong, Superman is obviously better...not to mention stronger," Alya smirked crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, do I need to remind you what happened during Batman vs Superman again?" Nino argued. Adrien heard the pair drift off into an argument about topics he wasn't familiar with as Marinette huddled closer to him.

"They always fight like this, don't worry," she giggled watching them argue. "If you ask me, they're perfect for each other."

"Like in a romantic way?" Adrien inquired.

"Yeah," Marinette nodded. "And I know for a fact Alya likes Nino, but she won't admit to it."

"Do you like anyone...romantically?" Adrien asked. He hoped he wasn't being too pushy, but he had to know. He was pretty sure no girl invites strangers into their home at night unless they at least liked them back. Even if she didn't like him like that, but as friends, then at least he would know and he wouldn't try to do anything stupid that could jeopardize that friendship.

"Oh...there's someone," Marinette grinned.

"Does he go to our school?" Adrien pried.

Marinette opened her mouth when a groan interrupted her.

"Marinette! She punched me!" Nino whined, exaggeratingly rubbing his shoulder.

"I thought I'd shut him up," Alya grinned.

"You know, there's better ways to shut me up," Nino smirked, closing his eyes and leaning towards Alya with his lips out.

Adrien watched as Alya punched Nino in the shoulder again. The three burst into laughter as Nino pouted. Adrien's eyes met Marinette's as they laughed, his breath hitching for a brief second. Her smile, the way her face looked when she laughed, she was so beautiful. Oh god he was falling for her, and he liked it very much.

"Adrien you okay?" Marinette asked. "You zoned out for a second."

"Yeah, I'm fine," he nervously chuckled. The four walked out of the mall, playfully engaged in conversation. Adrien shyly contributed once in a while, or when Marinette would force him in. He wanted to say more, be more like Chat, but he was afraid. He was just beginning to make new friends, he didn't want to say something stupid and drive them away, especially not Marinette. The four eventually reached a point in the street where they had to split.

"Dude, we totally should hang out more often," Nino smiled at Adrien. "See ya tomorrow!"

"See you!" Alya waved at Adrien and Marinette as her and Nino walked off.

"Could you walk me home?" Marinette asked. "It's not far from here."

"Yeah sure," Adrien replied as they headed off in a different direction, towards her bakery.

"Soo, how did you like Nino and Alya? I know they can be a handful sometimes," Marinette giggled.

"They seem like fun people to be with," Adrien laughed recounting earlier. "I never knew Nino had a thing for Alya."

"Yeah, there's a lot you don't know about us, and vice versa. We should hang out more often," Marinette suggested.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Well tomorrow is Friday and Alya's coming over tomorrow, so what about Saturday? We can go to this pizza place I love, they serve the best pizza," Marinette looked sideways to Adrien as they walked. "Have you ever had pizza before?"

"Um, no," Adrien shyly replied. He had always wanted pizza, among other things, but it was just one of those things he wasn't meant to experience.

"Well then it's a deal, we'll go there on Saturday," Marinette beamed. "And before you say anything, I'm paying, and you can't stop me."

Adrien chuckled, "Okay, thank you."

"What did I say about saying thanks," Marinette frowned.

"Um...I am eternally grateful to you," Adrien smirked.

"Hmm, do I need to start making a list of words you are banned from saying?" Marinette giggled as they came to a stop in front of her bakery.

"Maybe, because I'll never stop saying thank you," Adrien smiled as he turned towards her. "But seriously Marinette, thank you. You stood up to Chloe and Kim for me during lunch and helped me with my eye and then even gave me your shirt and then asked to be friends, I never had friends before. And then you invited me into your group and we watched a 3D movie, which was really awesome by the way, and then..."

"Adrien..." Marinette sighed as she leaned forward and enclosed Adrien in a hug, shutting him out of his rambling.

Adrien was stiff as first, but eventually relaxed as he returned the hug. He placed his head down against hers and took in her scent. A scent that smelled familiar. "Today was one of my happiest days in a long while, and it's all because of you. Thank you." For once in a long time, it wasn't Ladybug who made him forget about his life. It was the girl currently in his arms. While he was with her he forgot his past, his pains. He felt like a normal teenager, going out to the movies with his friends after school. And he liked this, he didn't want this feeling to end. He wanted more; he wanted to feel like this again and again. Him, Marinette, Nino and Alya, and hopefully Ladybug when the time comes. The five of them doing things together, just being teenagers, like he was supposed to be. Who knows, maybe in time five of them could become like a family, to make up for the one he didn't have.

"Ahem," a man coughed from behind them. "Marinette would you like to introduce your friend."

"Dad!" Marinette quickly moved away from the hug before blushing. "Um, this is Adrien, he's a classmate."

"Hello sir," Adrien yelped, he was just caught hugging this huge man's daughter.

"Please, call me Tom," he patted Adrien's shoulder in assurance. "Marinette the chores won't do themselves."

"Yes dad," she grumbled as Tom went back inside the bakery. "I'll see you tomorrow Adrien, goodbye." She smiled before heading inside.

Yeah, Adrien would see her tomorrow, but not Chat. He watched her head inside, and already began missing her. Craving her touch once more. She was different than Ladybug. Where Ladybug was comforting and caring, Marinette was more loving and intimate. And he was greedy, he wanted both. He rushed back to his room, feeding his Kwami and himself before working on his homework. He was back in his isolated room and he hated it. He hated the coldness and loneliness. He wanted to leave as soon as possible and go back to her. Her warmth and loving presence. As soon as he finished his homework for the day, he called his transformation and leaped away.

"So tell me again why you decided to stand up for Adrien?" Alya asked over the phone as Marinette sat outside on her balcony, drinking a warm cup of hot chocolate.

"Because Alya, I was tired of Chloe bullying people and I thought it was finally time for someone to stand up to her," Marinette lied. She was tired of Chloe, sure, but she only stood up to her to save her partner. She couldn't stand to see him in pain. He already would go through a lot during Akuma attacks, when he would often take hits for her. She couldn't bear to see that happen outside of their protective suits, where she couldn't fix everything with her powers.

"But why _Adrien_?" Alya inquired. "Hell you even invited him to the movies with us!"

"Why is that an issue? Did you not like him?" Marinette frowned.

"It's not that. I mean he seems like a nice, shy guy. I know Nino likes him, but that's not my point. My point is, in one day, you go from being strangers with him, to standing up to Chloe for him, inviting him to the movies, _paying_ for his tickets, and not to mention being close to him the entire time we hanged out. You gave him more attention than you gave me."

"That's because Nino was hogging it all up, seriously when are you two..."

"Oh no, you're not changing the subject here. My reporter instincts are kicking in Marinette, there's something you're not telling me," Alya stated.

Marinette sighed, pinching her nose. Alya was right, but she couldn't necessarily tell her the truth.

"Alya..." Marinette whined, before noticing a dark figure on the edge of the rooftops in front of her. "I have to go, bye!"

"Oh no! You're not getting of that easy..." was all Marinette heard as she hung up the phone.

"Hey there Princess, who were you talking to?" Chat grinned as he landed.

"Did...did you just call me princess?" Marinette giggled as he sauntered over to her, sitting down next to her on the lounge chair.

"Yup! I've decided that's my nickname for you."

"What if I don't like it?" she pouted.

"Well then, how about my Queen?"

Marinette cringed. "Never mind, stick with Princess," she giggled as she picked up a mug of hot chocolate from the table next to her. "Here, I made this for you," she gave it to Chat, taking a sip from her own.

"Mmmm, this is delicious!" Chat beamed as he drank more and more.

"Thanks, glad you like it," she smiled back.

"You're amazing Princess," Chat grinned at her with foam around his lips. She found herself lightly blushing as her heart warmed at his comment. She knew he wasn't just saying that because of how good the drink was, but because of the events of today.

"Here, you got some foam on your lips," Marinette leaned towards him, using her sleeves to wipe his mouth.

"Marinette..." Chat raised his hand to grab her wrist. He stared into her eyes as she stared back. She was so close to him yet again, but she couldn't kiss him. She loved him, but she needed to wait until Chat did as well. She needed Chat to make a movie, to declare his love for her, and then she would stop holding back.

"Do you want to go inside?" Marinette asked as she withdrew her hand. "I can teach you more fighting moves if you want."

"Are you sure? You won't be able to beat me once I know how to use my ultimate," Chat smirked as they both got up.

"We'll see about that," Marinette retorted, before they both froze as a loud explosion was heard. They both turned towards the direction of the sound to find smoke rising above.

"Akuma!" Chat gulped as put down his drink and took out his baton. "I have to go!"

"Chat wait!" she stopped him from jumping off the balcony. "Stay safe okay?"

"Don't worry about me Princess, Ladybug always has my back," he told her as he vaulted away.

"You're wrong Chat, you're the one who always has my back," she whispered to herself as she watched him.

"Um, Marinette?" Tikki floated in front of her Chosen.

"Yes Tikki?"

"The Akuma?" Tikki pointed out.

"Oh right!" Marinette slapped herself on the forehead. "Tikki, spots on!"

"Pound it!" Chat grinned as Ladybug walked over and returned the gesture. The fight lasted for a while, but Ladybug eventually saved the day, just as she always does. Both of them had used their powers and thus their miraculous were beeping. They consoled the Akuma victim before ignoring the reporters and leaping away.

"Chat, it's almost time for Patrol," Ladybug remembered. "Quickly recharge and meet me back here okay?"

Chat nodded as they both took off in different directions. Chat hid behind as dumpster as he de-transformed. He fed his Kwami some cheese hidden in his pockets for emergencies before transforming and meeting Ladybug atop the rooftop.

"Hey Chat," she greeted as Chat landed beside her, both standing and looking over the city. "Let's skip Patrol tonight."

"What? Why?" Chat wondered, they hardly ever skipped Patrol.

"Well I doubt anyone's going to come out of their homes for a while due to that Akuma," Ladybug turned sideways and put her hand on Chat's back. "So, I was thinking we could play a game."

"A game?" Chat's ears perked up as he grinned at her. He always loved playing games with her, as comforting as she was, he knew how fun she was as well.

"Yeah, if you can catch me, I'll give you a reward," Ladybug smirked, before she pushed Chat off the rooftop and swung away.

Chat extended his baton, landing safely on the ground. He vaulted back onto the rooftop, only to find his Lady running off into the distance. He smirked as he ran at full speed; she might have had an advantage, but Chat knew these streets better than her. He chased after her, as the cool wind of the night rushed by him. Ladybug briefly looked over her shoulder, only to meet eye contact with Chat. She smiled at him, before continuing to run and swing away. He found himself completely losing it in the moment. He only had one purpose, and that was to catch Ladybug, nothing else mattered. He wasn't a poor homeless boy, but a teenager having fun with his best friend.

He watched her jump down and he followed her. He jumped down into an alleyway and looked around, finding no sight of her. Chat opened up the baton to track her, following her GPS signal as it guided him through the alleyway and into a dark warehouse. Chat followed her inside, using his enhanced vision to scan for her. But she wasn't here. He looked down to his baton again, only to find her standing right where he should be. Chat frowned as he looked around again, unable to find her. For a brief second, panic over took him.

"Got you!" Ladybug dropped from above, Chat looking up for barely a second before she tumbled into him. Both dropped onto the floor and rolled some distance, the suits protecting them from harm.

"You lose!" Ladybug grinned as she pinned him down below her.

"Awe! I was so close," Chat frowned as Ladybug giggled.

"Since you lost, I'll have to punish you instead," Ladybug told him as she got up onto her knees. Chat did the same, before Ladybug moved behind him. "Punish you with a shoulder massage."

"That makes no sense," Chat chuckled. "A massage doesn't sound like a punishment."

"Oh trust me, I'll make it hurt," Ladybug placed her hands on his shoulders and squeezed tightly, earning a yelp from Chat.

"Nevermind I take it back, you're evil," Chat pouted as Ladybug stopped teasing him and gently started to rub his shoulders.

"So Chat, tell me about your day," Ladybug hummed as she worked her hands.

"What are we, a married couple? You giving me a massage after I come home from a long day of superhero work?" Chat amused. They might not be married, but Ladybug was the closest thing to family when it came to Chat. He just hoped Marinette might be included with that someday.

Chat happily sighed as Ladybug worked lower, messaging his back before moving to his arms, only to go back to his shoulders and repeat her actions. "Today was the best day ever."

"Tell me about it," she cooed into his ears.

"Well it didn't start of that way," Chat frowned recalling the punch he had received. He never told Ladybug about his school life, afraid that they might accidently reveal themselves. Besides Ladybug already had too much to deal with it came to him and his situation now that she knew, he didn't want to add bullying to the mix and worry her anymore. "I made a friend, and she took me to watch a 3D movie with a couple of other people. I've never seen a 3D movie before, so it was pretty awesome!"

"How did you pay for it? Don't tell me you stole money."

"No I don't steal money, I don't even steal food anymore now that I have more than enough for a couple of days," Chat told her. "She actually paid for it. She even bought me ice cream. I didn't have ice cream for so long I forgot how it tasted," Chat hummed.

"Does this new friend have a name?" Ladybug curiously asked.

"Um..." Chat paused, he couldn't tell Ladybug it was Marinette. If Ladybug knew Marinette as a civilian then it would be possibly risky for his identity to be revealed somehow. He couldn't take the risk. "Her name's Bridgette."

"Bridgette huh? She sounds kind. What about Marinette, did you visit her today?" Ladybug asked.

"I did, she made me hot chocolate. It was delicious," Chat hummed as Ladybug continued to message him. "I wanted to spend more time with her but then the Akuma struck."

"Marinette and now Bridgette, you're a real ladies man," Ladybug giggled.

Chat turned around so that he was face to face with Ladybug. He took her hands into his own, "Are you okay with that?"

"What?" Ladybug looked at him with confused eyes.

"You know they will never replace you. You mean so much to me," Chat assured her. She did, Marinette might have became friends with him and Chat, and stood up for Adrien, but Ladybug had always been there for him since the beginning. As thankful as he was to Marinette for what she did, there were no words to describe how grateful he was to have someone like Ladybug in his life.

"Chat," Ladybug laughed. "I know. Don't worry about me, if you're happy I'm happy."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," Chat leaned forward to enclose her in a hug.

"You're wrong kitty," Ladybug told him as she put her arms around him. " _I_ don't know what I did to deserve _you_."

Chat chuckled against her shoulder. He knew she loved him, yet she put her own happiness aside for him. She was happy for him. That's what true love was about, and his Lady truly loved him. He was one lucky cat to have her. He wished in another life he did return her feelings, but he didn't. Another girl had taken them; a girl was who was just as kind and loving.

"Come on Chat, race me to the Eiffel tower," she grinned at him as she got up onto her feet.

"Does the winner get a treat?" Chat smirked.

"I think you've gotten enough treats for today," Ladybug giggled as she swung out of the warehouse. Chat followed her, keeping a bit of distance behind. He watched her swing her yo-yo and take off, moving across the city in an arch, before landing again on the rooftop she would aim for. The night lights glowed off her skin tight suit as they got closer to the tower. She was objectively beautiful, and she deserved someone to make her happy the way he couldn't. She's earned it; she was always taking care of him after all. She deserves someone to treat her the same.

"I win!" Ladybug grinned as she sat down on the Eiffel tower, facing the city.

Chat landed after her, sitting down behind her. "I think it's time for _your_ reward," Chat smirked as he grabbed her shoulders. He pressed down hard, earning a shriek from Ladybug.

"I thought you were going to reward me!" Ladybug hissed as Chat chuckled, massaging her shoulders gently now.

"Sorry," Chat grinned as Ladybug crossed her arms. "So bug, how was _your_ day?"

"Oh no, I'm not telling you anything," she whined. Chat giggled as he continued to relax her. He wasn't as good as this as Ladybug, but he tried. She was at least enjoying it, and that's all he wanted. He moved down to message her back, both staring off into the city as they enjoyed each other's company.

Ladybug hummed as she relaxed, closing her eyes and leaning back into Chat's arms and resting her head on his shoulder. "That feels good Chat."

"You did good work today, with the Akuma," Chat praised her as he rubbed her arms.

"Thanks Chat," he watched as a smile grew on her face. He leaned down to place a quick kiss on her forehead before continuing to massage her.

He continued for a while, before Ladybug started to doze off in his arms. "Ladybug," he shook her. "Wake up, you're falling asleep."

"Hmm?" Ladybug opened her heavy lidded eyes, staring back into Chat's green ones. She got up onto her feet with a yawn, stretching her arms as Chat followed her. "I guess I didn't realize how much I needed that."

"We should get back, I'm pretty sleepy too."

"Yeah," Ladybug took out her yo-yo. "See you tomorrow Chat! Goodnight!"

Chat waved to her, before taking out his own baton and vaulting away to fall asleep in his cold, empty room.

Marinette barely made it to school on time that morning. Her mind had been on Chat and how lovely he made her feel. She always made sure to comfort him, she forgot how pleasant it felt when the roles were reversed.

Marinette had just run past the front doors when she noticed a small crowd forming near the lockers. Her heart raced as she ran up the stairs, hoping the grunting wasn't coming from who she thought it was. She pushed through a couple of students and saw him. Adrien was pushed against a locker as another guy was pinning him against it with his arm on his neck.

"Get away from him!" Marinette growled as she ran, using her momentum to push the bully off. Adrien stumbled forward, right into Marinette's arms. "Adrien, are you okay?"

"I'm...I'm fine," Adrien coughed, rubbing his neck.

"Are you sure?" Marinette asked while examining his neck with her fingers. She was furious, how can someone do this to poor Adrien. What did he ever do to deserve this?

"Marinette, listen," Adrien grabbed her shoulders so she stared at him. "He told me to stay away from you."

"What!?" Marinette seethed. She looked around, but the bully was nowhere in sight.

Adrien grabbed his backpack from the ground, "I should probably listen..."

"Oh no, you're staying right by me," Marinette grabbed his arms, and dragged him with her to their homeroom as the bell rang.

"But..."

"No buts, they're going to have to go through me if they want you," Marinette frowned.

"Ok," Adrien smiled at her. "Thank you...again."

Marinette sat next to Alya while Adrien took his seat next to Nino. She watched him chat with Nino over their class hour. He was getting friendly with Nino, and she was glad. He needed friends, especially in this school. She frowned recalling the times Adrien had been picked on. But today was different, he was given a warning. Did the bully like her? And seeing her with Adrien made him want to hurt and make Adrien stay away from her? She really needed to stop this, to stop Adrien from getting bullied so much, but she didn't know how. For now she can only be there for him. Which would mean she would have to get up early, if she wanted to protect him in the mornings.

Marinette met Alya and Nino outside the lunchroom, chatting away as they waited for Adrien.

"Adrien!" Marinette waved as he appeared down the hallway.

"Hey Marinette, Nino, Alya," he greeted them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were waiting for you dude," Nino told him as the four of them walked into the lunchroom.

"You're eating with us from now on," Alya smiled at him.

"Oh, okay," Adrien shyly smiled as they sat down.

Marinette watched him take out his lunch. It was a small lunch, so Marinette took note to give Chat more food today in case he was running out. She was about to pull out her own lunch before a tapping on her shoulder interrupted her.

"Um Marinette? Chloe wants to see you," Sabrina told her.

"Chloe?" Marinette scoffed. "What does she want?"

"She wants to talk to you. If you would please come with me."

"Don't go!" Adrien blurted out. "What if she um...tries something?"

"He's right Marinette," Alya added. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I assure you, Marinette is safe. Chloe would never hurt her," Sabrina assured them.

"Yeah, right," Nino huffed.

"All right, I'll go," Marinette stood up.

"I'll come with you!" Adrien stood up beside her.

"No, just Marinette," Sabina urged.

"It's ok Adrien," Marinette patted his shoulder, gesturing him to sit back down. "Enjoy your lunch, I'll be right back."

"Ok," Adrien gulped, sitting back down.

She followed Sabrina silently. Every step making her more anxious. She was sure this was about yesterday. Technically she only stood up to Kim, but Chloe was there. What if Chloe wanted to punish her for that? What if Chloe decided to tell her dad, the mayor, about her and get her expelled, or Adrien, or both? Her whole life would be ruined for doing the right thing. She hoped it wouldn't come to that. Maybe she could apologize, as much as she hated too. Not only was her future at risk, but Adrien's too, and she knew how important that was to him. She would do anything to keep it safe.

"This way," Sabrina gestured to the girls bathroom.

Marinette gulped and went inside. It was empty, apart from Chloe at the far end, applying make up against the mirror.

"Oh Marinette!" Chloe turned around, beaming at her.

"H-Hey," Marinette said, trying her best to keep a neutral tone. She couldn't let her fear show, neither her hatred.

"I'm so glad you came, I wanted to warn you about Adrien," Chloe told her as she walked closer.

"Wh-What?" Marinette huffed. Adrien would never hurt a fly, what would he possibly do to Marinette. If Chloe was going to try to pry the two of them apart like this, it would never work in a million years. She knew her partner better than anyone, no lies Chloe was cooking up would change that.

"I'm pretty sure you've noticed how often Adrien gets bullied..." Chloe reminded her.

 _Yeah, by you_. Marinette wanted to snap at her, but clenched her fists instead, trying to keep her cool.

"I want you to stay from him. I don't want some of the bullies hurting you to get to him."

"What? Are you threatening me, Chloe?" Marinette hissed.

"What!? I'd never!" Chloe walked closer to Marinette. "I'd never hurt you, Marinette."

Marinette watched as Chloe raised her hand. She expected Chloe to strike her, but instead felt her warm, gentle touch on her cheek. Marinette froze, as she gazed into Chloe's eyes. Marinette flinched, stumbling backwards and out of Chloe's hands. What the hell just happened? Did Chloe really think they were friends? It would explain Chloe's behaviour towards her; she would always buy her small things. Now that she thought about it, Chloe was never mean to Marinette, only nice and kind.

"I um, hope you get what I'm trying to say. Stay away from Adrien or else you might end up getting hurt. You saw what happened this morning, what if that guy decided to hit you too, along with Adrien?" Chloe asked.

"I can take care of myself, thanks," Marinette snapped. "Can I leave now?"

Chloe nodded as Marinette took off. Sabrina entered after her. "So? Did she listen?"

"No," Chloe sighed. "Tell the boys to keep harassing him, but don't hurt Marinette. It won't be long until she eventually comes to her senses and stops hanging around with Adrien. Plus, it'll also send a message to everyone else, that she's off limits."

"Yes Chloe," Sabrina nodded as she brought out her phone and started texting.


	4. Chapter 4

"All right, I win," Alya put down her controller and turned to glare at her friend. "Spill...everything."

"Um...no," Marinette frowned at the defeat staring back at her on the t.v.

"Marinette! We had a deal. If I beat you at Call of Duty, you have to tell me what happened between you and Chloe at lunch today," Alya crossed her arms in anger.

"Rematch me in Ultra Mecha Strike and win, _then_ I'll tell you," Marinette smirked.

"No, Marinette a deal is a deal and I already won," Alya reminded her. "Deets, now."

Marinette frowned as she turned to look at her friend. "Chloe warned me to stay away from Adrien."

"She what?" Alya raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, she said she doesn't want me to get hurt by one of Adrien's bullies."

"Huh, that's weird," Alya rubbed her chin in thought. "Why is she pretending to be friendly to you."

"That's the thing Alya," Marinette sighed. "I don't think she is. I think she sees us as friends or something."

"She what?!" Alya blurted out. "No way."

"No, I think she does. Think about it, she would always buy me treats during lunch, and she was always nice to me."

"But that makes no sense, you were never nice back to her," Alya pondered, to which Marinette shrugged.

"She kind of...um," Marinette hesitated, thinking back to earlier today. "She put her hand on my cheek."

"Huh..." Alya huffed, leaning back and staring off into the distance.

"Yeah, it was pretty weird," Marinette cringed.

"Speaking of weird, since you're finally opening up to me, tell me why you're _actually_ hanging out with Adrien all of a sudden," Alya smirked. "And no lies this time, the truth."

Marinette closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew she would have to tell her friend something convincing to get her off her back. Stupid, nosy, reporter instincts of hers. Why couldn't she just believe her lies?

"Fine," Marinette huffed. "I kind of like him, okay?" she mumbled out.

Alya's eyes widened as her face lit up. "I'm sorry, what!? You like Adrien Agreste?"

"Yes," Marinette shyly smiled.

"Ok wait, do you like him as a friend, or... _like_ like him?"

"I like him as much as you like Nino, so you tell me, Alya," Marinette smirked as Alya gulped.

"Ok, ok, fine," Alya sighed in defeat. "Since we're telling each other our deepest darkest secrets...yes I like Nino, more than as a friend."

"I knew it!" Marinette beamed, leaning forward to hug her friend briefly. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," Alya smiled. "But Marinette I've known Nino for years, you've hardly even talked to Adrien before this week. Are you sure you really like him?"

"Yes Alya, I genuinely like him," Marinette answered as Alya studied her face.

"Ok, I believe you," Alya smiled. "Oh girl, this is so exciting. Both of us stupidly in love."

"Yeah," Marinette slightly blushed.

"Ok so, I already have Nino under wraps. But you and Adrien still have some ways to go."

Marinette perked her eyebrow at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't worry," Alya smirked. "I'm just going to make sure by the end of this month, you two are making out by the lockers and skipping class to..."

"Alya!" Marinette whined as she covered her face. "Please please please don't do anything stupid. Just let me handle things with Adrien."

"No, promises," Alya chuckled as Marinette groaned. "Wait do you hear something?"

"Huh?" Marinette quieted as they both heard tapping noises coming from her balcony trap door.

"I think there's a bird or something tapping against your door," Alya said as she got off her seat to investigate.

"Oh wow would you look at the time, sorry Alya you have to leave I have chores to do," Marinette quickly blurted out, getting off her own seat and grabbing Alya, pushing her to her bedroom door in panic.

"But you said I can stay 'till 7," Alya complained as Marinette opened her trap door.

"Nope bye, see you tomorrow for pizza!" Marinette waved, pushing Alya down her stairs.

"Ok bye, see you tomorrow then," Alya frowned as Marinette closed the door.

Marinette turned around and sighed in relief, just in time to see 2 wide, green eyes grinning at her through her window.

Adrien groaned, dropping his head against his table and the textbook he had been studying for the past hour or so. He hated this empty, cold feeling he would get the moment he stepped into his room now a days, especially after the great day he had today, well except for being pinned against a wall. He was getting closer to Nino, and he was even offered to sit with them at lunch. He walked home with Marinette after school, them talking about various school-related topics. He was getting comfortable around them, and they seemed to like him. His school days were getting less and less lonely.

"Why don't you just go visit your girlfriend if you're this bored," Plagg suggested as he looked out into the city.

"I can't, she said she has Alya over today," Adrien huffed, playing with his pencil. "And she's not my girlfriend."

"She told Adrien that, not Chat," Plagg smirked. "And she will be, I give you humans a week. Then you will be all over each other, smooching and doing your weird human mating rituals."

"Plagg!" Adrien glared at his Kwami as Plagg chuckled. "Whatever, fine. I'm pretty sure Alya's gone by now anyways."

Adrien packed some cheese and called his transformation, heading out, hopefully for the rest of the day. He landed quietly on her balcony and leaned over to her window using his baton. He frowned when he saw Alya in the room. The right thing to do would be to wait for her friend to leave and not disturb them. But he couldn't wait; he hardly got to see her as Chat yesterday. So he went over to her balcony and knocked, strong enough for them to hear, but light enough so it wouldn't seem as if a human was knocking. Chat hopped over to the window ledge and peaked inside. If Marinette didn't want him to come inside, then she wouldn't have pushed Alya away, but instead ignored him or went to investigate and told him to leave. But she didn't, and he grinned when he caught her gaze. He hopped back onto the balcony, and waited for the door to open.

"Chat! Hey!" Marinette smiled, holding the door open for Chat to pounce through.

"Hey there Princess, sorry if I interrupted you guys," Chat smiled apologetically as he landed in her room.

"Don't be," Marinette assured him as she closed the door. "In fact, you could've come sooner, Alya was grilling me with some personal questions."

"What kind of personal questions?" Chat wiggled his eyebrows in a teasing grin.

Marinette rolled her eyes and walked over to her closet. "Oh, questions like..." Marinette paused as she took out a hoodie sweater and showed it to Chat. "Why I made this and for whom."

Chat's jaw dropped at the sight of the black, Chat-themed sweater before him. There was a giant, green paw print etched in the middle with the word 'Cataclysm' written across in green.

"It's for you," she smiled, handing the sweater to Chat. "I hope you like it."

"You...you made this...for me?" Chat gasped at her.

"Well no, I bought the black sweater since it would've taken too long to make, but I did sew the design onto it," Marinette explained.

"T-Thank you," Chat acknowledged, holding the sweater out in front of him. There were no words to explain to her how happy this simple act of gifting meant to him. When was the last time someone gifted him something, let alone made something for him? When his parents were still alive, during his birthdays?

"Oh Chat, don't cry," he looked up to see Marinette wipe the few happy tears he didn't know he was letting out.

"Sorry," Chat chuckled as he wiped his tears away. "It's been some time...since anyone gave me anything."

"Marinette! Dinner's ready!" her mom called out from below.

"I'll be right back, stay here," Marinette smiled at him before opening the door and disappearing.

Chat immediately put on the sweater, feeling it up and down with his gloved hands. He fell back down onto a chair and closed his eyes, relaxing against the warmth of her room. He had lied to her, it hadn't been some time since anyone gave him anything, because Marinette have given him plenty in just the last couple of days. This amazing girl had chosen to feed him, take him in at his loneliest, stood up for him, given him the chance to experience some of what life had to offer. Whether that meant going to a movie theatre, eating ice cream, hanging out with friends, or even going to eat pizza like they had planned for tomorrow, she was responsible for all of it. He would cherish that as much as the sweater he was currently wearing.

"It looks good on you," Marinette commented. Chat quickly opened his eyes to see Marinette standing over him with two plates in her hands and some water.

Chat sat straight up, "Oh hey, I didn't hear you come back. What is this, is this for me?"

"Yes, it's general Tao chicken with some rice and dumplings," Marinette told him as she placed a steaming plate in front of him on her computer table. "I told my parents I was really hungry today." She sat down next to him, turning on her computer.

"Thank you," Chat smiled at her.

"Ugh, you remind me of one my friends," Marinette complained as she worked the computer. "Both of you say thank you too much."

Chat grinned, listening to her call Adrien her friend was nice to hear. He decided to dial back thanking her for now, not wanting his identity to be revealed because he was too thankful, even if she did deserve to hear those words.

"What are you doing?" Chat asked, watching her toy with her computer.

"Oh nothing, just watch," Marinette smirked, putting on a video.

Chat stared at the cartoon that played. "Tom and Jerry?" Chat inquired at the title. He watched as the cat chased a mouse, the mouse eventually running back into his tiny mouse hole. Suddenly, an anvil drops from overhead, hitting the cat and making him scream in pain. "Not funny," Chat frowned as Marinette started giggling beside him.

"It's a video compilation about all the times Tom gets hurt by Jerry," Marinette chuckled as Tom got a bomb blown out of his mouth on screen, and then again as Tom gets a window slammed on him.

"I'd like to see that mouse get away from _me_ , I'd catch him in a second," Chat boasted, crossing his arms.

"Oh god, I can just imagine you chasing it around in my room and causing a huge mess," Marinette laughed as Chat joined in. "Ok enough of that," Marinette closed the video. "Let's watch my favourite movie while we eat." Chat watched as she put on a movie, featuring a tiny, white mouse.

"This is Stuart Little," she laughed as Chat looked at her unamused. "Ok, ok, we'll watch a movie for real."

Chat started to eat just as Marinette did. "This is Interstellar; it's one of my favourite movies."

"Mmmm," Chat hummed in delight as he took the first bite of the chicken and rice. "This is so good."

"Try the dumpling," she pointed, grinning when Chat hummed again in approval when he ate the dumpling.

Chat ate his delicious meal, sitting next to Marinette and watching a movie for the second time that week. It was amazing, sitting next to her, he was lost in the moment, all the stress and worries leaving him. He found himself doing that a lot now a days, especially when he was near her. They mostly remained silent throughout the movie, both only interrupting to make a joke or two as the movie played on.

"So, what did you think of the movie?" Marinette asked, as the movie ended.

"It was amazing, I liked the whole idea of the movie, it really makes you think," Chat told her, recalling various scenes from the movie.

"Yeah, my favourite scene was when Cooper watches a video of his daughter and she's the same age as him..." Marinette recalled.

"Yeah, that scene was pretty sad."

"Yup, I swear I saw you shed a tear or two at that part," Marinette giggled, nudging his shoulder.

"I did not, liar," Chat crossed his shoulders. "I'll have you know nothing can make this cat cry. Not even an Akuma if he shot onions and played sad piano."

"Maybe not, but a gift surely does," Marinette teased, poking his sweater in the chest

"That was different," Chat blushed, rubbing his neck nervously. "Those were happy tears."

Marinette smiled before turning back to the screen. "Tell you what, I have to do my chores soon, so why don't I do them now, and you can pick the next movie for us while you wait."

"Sure," Chat smiled at her as she picked up their plates and headed downstairs. He turned to the computer and browsed through the movies available on website she was on, Netflix. He was amazed how fast the computer responded, since the ones at school were always slow. Suddenly a thought came to mind, this was _Marinette's_ computer. She probably had plenty of personal stuff hidden away within the files. What if she had a secret online diary? What would he find if he looked at her browser history? Maybe she had pictures of him because she liked him? Chat shook his head, no she had trusted him and he wouldn't betray that, as much as his curiosity was getting at him. Chat continued to browse for movies, when his eyes stumbled upon a show under the Anime section. He was reading the summary when he heard her coming up the steps.

"Oh I've been meaning to watch that for a while," Marinette told him as she closed the door.

"It has like a hundred episodes," Chat huffed. "No way can we finish it in time."

"So? Won't be a problem if you come every day..." Marinette grinned sitting beside him with some pastries and cookies. "Leftovers from today, take some."

Chat took the croissant, eating it as the show started. They delighted in each other's company as the episodes went on, eating pastries and discussing the show. It was nice, until he looked at the time.

"Shoot, I'm late for patrol," Chat gulped, taking down the rest of his cookie in one bit.

"Don't go, I'm pretty sure Ladybug can handle it for one night," Marinette urged him.

"But, I always see her for patrols. I hardly miss them," Chat started to get up.

"No! You're not going!" Marinette leaned forward, grabbing Chat with her arms and dragging his body down to the chair. "I hardly saw you yesterday, besides we haven't finished this episode."

Chat chuckled as he was dragged back down. As much as he wanted to be with Ladybug, he wanted to stay with Marinette just as much. He did get to see her every day, so maybe missing one patrol wasn't too big of a deal.

"Ok fine," Chat gave in, as Marinette continued the show.

"Sooo, what do you guys do at Patrol anyways?" Marinette wondered.

"Sorry Princess, can't tell. I'm under strict superhero confidentiality," Chat grinned returning his attention back to the show.

"You know I'm friends with Alya, the girl who runs the Ladyblog. She told me she saw you and Ladybug getting quiet intimate one night atop a rooftop," Marinette smirked.

Chat froze in his seat; he had always considered people might notice what he and Ladybug would get up to so he made sure they were always hidden among the rooftops and out of sight.

"I-I think your friend is mistaken, me and Ladybug are just friends," Chat blurted out.

"Oh, so you two aren't close?" Marinette asked.

"Well I wouldn't say that, we're quite close actually."

"If you're close, then why are you just friends? Sounds to me that you like her."

"I do like her," Chat frowned. "It's just that..."

"...What?"

"Nothing," Chat shook his head.

"Hey, you can trust me Chat," Marinette placed her hand on his, giving it a squeeze.

Chat smiled at her, she was right. After everything she had done for Chat and Adrien, how can he not trust her? Not to mention that even though he could always talk to Ladybug, he had no one to talk to _about_ Ladybug.

"Well the thing is, I really love her, but not in the way she loves me," Chat sighed. "She's amazing, beautiful, the nicest girl in the world and so incredibly caring and comforting, and I love her for it. She takes care of me, and I take care of her. But I can't provide for her the happiness she needs from me. I just hope one day she moves on and finds someone else who can."

Chat stared at the screen, not really paying attention to the show, when he heard a sniffle coming from beside him. "Hey are you okay?" Chat asked as he turned to see Marinette get up on her feet.

"I'm fine, I just have to use the bathroom," Marinette scurried on over, leaving Chat to pause the show to wonder what if he did something wrong. Did he say something wrong? He ran the past few minutes through his head, trying to make sense of what he'd done to make her storm off like that. She returned from the bathroom a minute later, smiling at him as she sat down.

"I'm sorry Princess, I didn't mean to make you cry," Chat frowned.

"You didn't do anything wrong Chat, don't worry," she moved her seat closer to his. Close enough so that she could lean against him, resting her head against his shoulder. "Is this okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Chat tensed up at the contact, but the heat coming from her eventually relaxed him. He played the show and gave in to the comfort she was offering him. He might have missed Ladybug tonight, but this was equally as good, if not better. He found himself blushing as she brought her other arm over, wrapping it around his. They sat like that for an hour, laughing at the funny parts, tense on the action scenes, and frowning during the sad parts. An hour turned to two, which turned to three. Neither of them wanting the other to break away, both loving the contact they had.

Chat eventually found himself with heavy eyes, as he started to drift off to sleep. His head fell down before Marinette caught it with her hands. She turned it so they both stared at each other, "You're sleepy."

"Yeah," he hummed. As much as he wanted to stay, he got up, immediately missing how she felt pressed against him. "I guess I better get going," Chat sighed, not looking forward to the dark, cold room that awaited him. He walked over to her bed, before he felt her drag him down onto the mattress.

"Don't go, stay...please?" she cooed into his neck from below.

Chat stared down as Marinette looked up, he was too weak to argue. He knew this was a bad idea, a very bad idea, but everything was too warm, too comforting, too pleasant. The soft blankets, the comfy bed, the silky sheets and the beautiful girl beneath, they were all enticing him to join them. "Okay," he smiled, before collapsing onto the bed on his stomach. He felt her move and snuggle up against him, resting her head on his back as he drifted off to sleep.

Marinette woke up to the sight of Chat sleeping. She was facing him, with one arm and leg rolled over his back. She smiled and took in how peaceful he looked sleeping. She could hear him slowly breathing as his soft breathes blew towards her. Out of all the things she's done with him as Ladybug, they've never slept together in the same bed. She wanted to stay here, in her partner's embrace, the whole day, but her mother had different plans.

"Marinette! Lunch is ready! Don't make me come up there and wake you!" Marinette groaned, quickly but carefully getting off her bed so that Chat wouldn't wake up. She looked at the clock, it was 12, and they were going to meet up for food at 4 before going to the park to hang out. She had a good 3 hours to still be with Chat, if he wanted to stay. She washed her face and walked down the stairs.

Her parents were working downstairs in the bakery, so she had no trouble sneaking enough food for two people up into her room. She had just gotten through the door when she noticed her empty bed, Chat had left. She sighed, placing the plates down on the table, did Chat regret sleeping with her? Maybe it was too much, forcing him to stay when he was really sleepy. After what Chat told her about Ladybug yesterday, she was both happy and sad. He had always told her those things to her face, but hearing it as Marinette made it all the better. However, he had also basically told her he would never see Ladybug as more than a close friend. So now she was desperate, he might not love Ladybug, but he can definitely fall for Marinette, and she was going to do everything to make sure that happens.

She stood up straight when she heard her bathroom door click open. "Chat!" she turned around to see him walk out.

"Sorry, I needed to de-transform," Chat walked over to her, rubbing his neck nervously. "Listen, sorry about last night. I overstepped boundaries..."

"No no, don't apologize I'm the one who wanted you to stay," Marinette blurted out. "Do you regret what happened?"

"What? No, I loved sleeping with you..." Marinette giggled as his cheeks reddened. "I mean, I didn't mean it like that, I meant sleeping _next_ to you, like on the same bed...oh god," Chat groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

"It's ok, I know what you meant, I liked sleeping with you too," Marinette grinned, removing his hands from his face.

"Really?" Chat quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Yes," she leaned up, planting a kiss on his cheeks. She pulled back to the sight of Chat blushing even harder. She would never get tired of that, especially knowing she's the one who put it there. "I got food let's eat, you must be hungry."

"Y-Yeah," Chat followed her to the table, sitting down to a plate full of croissants, eggs, toast and bagels.

"You want to continue where we left off?" Marinette asked, putting the show back on.

"S-Sure," Chat replied. They both ate, while watching their show. Marinette loved being with Chat. While Ladybug and Chat Noir had boundaries set in place for them, Marinette and Chat Noir didn't. So she wanted to test these boundaries between them, and push them as far she could. She snuggled against him like last night, hugging his arm with hers. He was okay with this, so she dared go farther, resting her head right up against his. She could practically hear his heart beating faster and feel his skin getting redder because of how close she was.

"What?" Chat asked as she giggled against him.

"Oh nothing," Marinette smiled. As the moments passed, she felt Chat relax, eventually leaning his head against hers, so they both rested upon each other.

"This is nice," Chat hummed. "Thanks again for everything, especially letting me stay over. I kind of didn't feel like going home."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Marinette squeezed his arm with hers. "You know you can tell me anything." Chat trusted Ladybug with everything, she hoped Chat will too one day.

"I know," Chat turned to smile at her, before resting his head back against hers.

"Don't forget this," Marinette handed him a bag of bread, cheese and some leftover pastries from yesterday. "It's not much but should get you by for now."

"Thanks for the sweater again," Chat thanked as he posed, flexing his arms and showing off his sweater.

"It really looks good on you," Marinette smiled. "So um, tomorrow's Sunday so will you come back tonight? We can have a sleepover again if you want."

"Y-Yeah sure," Chat smiled back. "But after patrol."

"You miss Ladybug huh?" Marinette teased, nudging Chat in the shoulder.

"Yeah, I wish I could see her more often...but you know, secret identities and all that."

"Right," Marinette slyly grinned, if only he knew.

"Goodbye Princess," Chat waved as he vaulted off the balcony.

"Goodbye Chat!" Marinette called after him. She went back into her room to get ready to meet Adrien, Nino and Alya.

Adrien walked into the restaurant Marinette had told him they were to meet. He was nervous and excited. It was the second time he got to hang out with Nino and Alya, along with Marinette, so he wanted to be early and prepared. He took a shower and put on clean clothes. He was looking forward to eating pizza, he never tried it before, but smelt it plenty of times, and did it smell good. Now that he had tried different foods the world had to offer, from ice cream to the chicken and rice Marinette's parents had made and their dumplings, he was finding his usual stale bread and cheese diet boring and dull. He did feel bad about letting Marinette pay for everything, not to mention the food he'd give him as Chat, but he swore he would find a way to pay her back.

Adrien ordered a party pizza, hoping his friends would be here by the time it was prepared. He had his face on his hands, tapping his fingers as he looked out the window, lost in thought. He thought of earlier today and last night, Marinette was close, _very_ close. As close as Ladybug and him would get. And he loved it, a lot. He wanted to hug her again, be close to her again, sleep next to her again. He smiled at the window, his thoughts turning to this morning. He woke up when he heard her mom calling her downstairs. He had never woken up like this before. The room wasn't cold, empty, dull, and harsh. It was warm, beautiful, lively and welcoming. He hadn't woken up alone and to Plagg demanding cheese, he had woken up to a wonderful girl laying on top of him. He had only a moment to cherish her presence, before he felt her get off him. He immediately missed her contact, he wished he could just lay there with her all day. But her leaving the room brought him back to reality, a reality where he had to feed a very hungry and angry Kwami.

"Hello there, Adrien," a voice jolted him out of his thoughts. He turned; panic overtaking him as he came face to face with an old bully.

"A-A-Alex!" Adrien yelped, as the teen sat down next to him.

"Stuttering again are we, Adrien?" Alex grinned at Adrien.

"W-What do you want Alex," Adrien asked. The bully hadn't bothered Adrien in some time, but that doesn't mean Adrien would simply forget everything Alex did to him.

"Oh nothing. Just saw you walk in here and thought I'd say hi," Alex replied. "So…I've noticed how close you've gotten to Marinette and Nino. Even sitting with them at the lunch table now."

"Yeah, they're my new friends," Adrien acknowledged.

"Well I'm proud of you," Alex grinned, wrapping his arm around Adrien's shoulders.

"Um, th-thanks?" Adrien curiously looked at him. Adrien knew better than to fall for his act of kindness, what was Alex really doing here?

"But I'm afraid you can't be friends with Marinette," Alex sighed.

"What?!" Adrien spat, this was the second time he was told to back off from Marinette. Did a lot of people really have a crush on her? Well it wouldn't be surprising given how wonderful she was.

"You heard me, stay away from her," Alex glared at Adrien.

"No," Adrien stood his ground. He liked Marinette, and unlike food, he couldn't stand not being without her. Sure maybe this didn't apply to Chat, but he didn't want to just see her at night. He wanted to go to the movies, to restaurants, to parks and anywhere else that wasn't her room as Adrien, something Chat couldn't do.

"Don't make me hurt you, Adrien. I need to hear a yes," Alex tightened his grip around Adrien's shoulders.

Adrien opened his mouth but gulped instead. Should he just lie to Alex to get him off his back, but continue to hang around with Marinette? Why did Alex care anyways? Why was everyone so mean to him, why couldn't he have this, this happiness? He was sick and tired of being bullied around.

"No!" Adrien muttered. "She's my friend, and I like her." Adrien felt Alex's arm squeeze his shoulders even harder, to the point where it was hurting. Alex grit his teeth in silence as Adrien simply stared on in suspense. They were in a restaurant, so surely Alex wouldn't try something, right? Even then, he couldn't say the same for when they were at school.

"Here's your pizza sir, enjoy!" the waitress smiled at them, placing the pizza down on a circular plate.

"Thank you!" Alex let go of Adrien, turning to the waitress to return her smile. "That's a nice pizza you have there. Let's see chicken, mushrooms, green peppers and pepperoni?"

"Y-Yeah," Adrien eyed the mouth-watering pizza with four toppings. Toppings each of them had decided upon earlier.

"Shame, I bet you probably saved up for a year to afford this," Alex mockingly chuckled as he let go of Adrien, got onto his feet and grabbed the pizza by the edges of the plate.

"What are you doing?" Adrien watched in confusion.

"Giving you a warning," Alex smirked.

Adrien saw the doors opening and Marinette stepping through. Their eyes locked briefly, before Alex flipped the plate over, dropping the entire pizza onto the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Marinette screeched, quickly walking over to their table. The rest of the customers turned their heads and looked over at the scene before them.

"Marinette..." Adrien gasped as she stood before Alex with her arms on her hips.

"You're paying for that!" Marinette hissed, pointing at the pizza on the ground.

"Am not, now if you'll excuse me," Alex moved to the side, before Marinette followed him, blocking his path.

"You aren't going anywhere until you pay for that pizza and apologize to Adrien!" Marinette seethed with her fists clenched.

"I don't think so...move out of my way," Alex said as he pushed Marinette to the side.

Adrien watched in dread as Marinette lost her footing and fell backwards, hitting her head on the table on the way down. He swiftly moved to her side, cradling her body in his.

"Marinette! Are you okay, are you hurt?" Adrien blurted out as Marinette placed her hand behind her head, rubbing it.

"I'm fine, just hurts a bit," Marinette groaned.

"Shit, I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen," Alex mumbled as he hovered over her.

"You!" Adrien snapped, turning his attention to Alex. "How dare you hurt her!" Adrien rushed forward, tackling Alex to the ground.

"Adrien stop!" Marinette urged, but Adrien didn't listen.

Picking on him and hurting him was one thing. He was fine with the mean comments and the bullying, because he was stronger than that. But to hurt Marinette, the nicest, sweetest girl he's ever met, the last person who ever deserved to be in pain, he couldn't take that. He couldn't stand for it, and he wouldn't. He raised his arm, clenching his hands into a fist, and brought it down onto Alex's face in a fit of rage. He raised his arm again but was interrupted as a man grabbed him, pulling him away from Alex.

"Fuck!" Alex hissed as he got up, rubbing his face. He gave one last look at Adrien before running out the restaurant.

"Get out of my store!" the man holding Adrien yelled, pushing him towards the doors. "If I see you damn kids again I'm calling the cops!"

"We're so sorry sir!" Marinette apologized. "Come on Adrien!" She grabbed Adrien's hand and led him outside.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault," Adrien sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

"No it's not Adrien," Marinette sighed. "I shouldn't have made a scene like that."

"No you don't understand," Adrien shook his head. "He told me to stay away from you but I refused. If I had just listened..."

"Adrien stop it, none of this is your fault don't blame yourself..."

"But it is, and now I got you banned from your favourite pizza place...after everything you've done for me...I should just stay away from you before I get you hurt again," Adrien sniffled, turning around to run away.

"Adrien wait!" she called after him, sprinting briefly before grabbing his arms and forcing him to a stop and turn around. "He hurt me, but you stood up to him for me. Even though it was a bit foolish and got us kicked out, you still did it, for me."

"It's at least I could do, you're always standing up for _me_ ," Adrien smiled

"Exactly. Look Adrien, I don't know what these bullies want, or why they're after you so much, but we're in this together. I've got your back, and I know you've got mine. We're in this together so we need to stay together, or else they win. Do you understand?" Marinette smiled, grabbing his hands in her own. "You're my friend, and I'm your friend. We need to be there for each other, so don't leave me, okay?"

"I won't," Adrien shook his head. "Together, then."

"Together," Marinette beamed at him, before enveloping him in a hug.

Adrien gulped, as he wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. His heart was beating, fast, and that's when it hit him, _hard._ He was in love with this girl, this girl who had seemed to come out of nowhere and changed his life. This amazing girl who got hurt because of him, yet still chose to stay by his side, vowed to protect him, just as he would protect her. He loved her; he was foolish to think he could stay away from her now. No, that's the last thing he wanted now, he would stay by her, and protect her, no matter what.

"Marinette! Are you okay!?" a girl shouted, interrupting the duo's moment as they turned around to face her.

"Chloe?" Marinette raised her brow as she walked over.

"Look it's Adrien," Alex pointed as Chloe looked up from her phone.

"Huh, didn't expect to run into him today," Chloe scoffed. "Let's follow him."

"Why are we following him?" Alex wondered.

"You, my good friend, are going to teach him a lesson."

"A lesson? About what?"

"Tell him to stay away from Marinette," Chloe replied, following Adrien around a corner, making sure to keep distance so he wouldn't notice them.

"This again? I don't know why you want to be Marinette's friend so bad," Alex pondered. "You hardly even talk to her."

"Just do it!" Chloe hissed. "I can't stand to see her anywhere near him, he's so out of her league it disgusts me."

They came to a stop across the street from the restaurant Adrien walked into. "Ok go in there and scare him, make sure he gets the message." Alex sighed, before crossing the street and into the restaurant. Chloe watched in contempt as Alex scared Adrien, however her plan backfired as Marinette walked in. Chloe hid behind a tree and tried her best to hide her anger as everything unfolded in front of her. She saw Alex run out and followed him into a nearby alleyway, out of the sight as Adrien and Marinette emerged later.

"What the hell was that? Why did you push her!?" Chloe snarled.

"She's fine, relax," Alex sighed, rubbing his head. "I didn't know she would show up, I'm sorry."

Chloe took a few deep breaths, before calming down and slyly grinning. "Actually, I can still turn this around in my favor. Stay here." Chloe came out of the alleyway, just in time to see Marinette chasing after Adrien down the street. She walked over to them, gritting her teeth at the sight of them hugging, but forcing herself to calm down.

"Marinette! Are you okay!?" Chloe grabbed Marinette by the shoulders, scanning her for any damages.

"Uhh, I'm fine," Marinette frowned, pushing Chloe off of her.

"Oh I'm so glad! I was walking by when I saw everything from across the street. What a horrible guy for doing that to you and Adrien!" Chloe shook her head.

"It was my fault, I shouldn't have..."

"Adrien no, it wasn't..."

"Well do you remember what I told you Marinettte? I don't mean to sound rude, but I care for you, so I really think you should take my advice," Chloe urged her.

"Thanks Chloe, but I'm not leaving Adrien, no matter how many bullies may try to break us up," Marinette frowned. "Now if you'll excuse us, me and Adrien are busy."

"All right, take care Marinette," Chloe smiled and waved them away. She walked back to find Alex waiting for her.

"So what now?"

"I have an idea, I need you and your friends to keep bullying Adrien, but now Marinette too, just don't hurt her."

"What, why Marinette?" Alex puzzled.

"Because then I can step in for Marinette and pretend to save her. Step one is doing that until I earn her trust and friendship," Chloe grinned.

"Ok, then what's step two?"

"Finding a way to get rid of Adrien."


	5. Chapter 5

"I think I love her," Chat happily sighed as he leant against Ladybug. They had just finished their patrol and were now resting atop the Eiffel tower, with his head in her lap.

"Who? Marinette?" Ladybug asked.

"Yeah," Chat hummed, thinking back to earlier today. After the whole incident with Alex, Marinette and him had met up with Nino and Alya to eat elsewhere and then go to the park to hang out. He sat beside Marinette, both leaning against a tree, as Nino and Alya playfully chased each other. There had been some band playing at the park and he found himself closing his eyes to the music, while relaxing against the girl beside him.

"Why?"

"Well...she's smart, brave, funny, beautiful...Something happened today, and it made me realize how amazing and wonderful she is. She reminds me a lot of you actually," Chat grinned. "I don't know, I just feel really comfortable around her. I don't feel scared, just safe and at peace. Being with her just makes me so happy, I forget about all my problems. Sometimes I just wish I could hug her, and never let go."

"Is that why you missed patrol last night, too busy hugging each other?" Ladybug giggled.

"Well kind of," Chat blushed. "We watched shows on her computer and then slept together."

Ladybug chuckled as Chat groaned. "I mean, slept next to each other...on the same bed."

"Well that's good to hear, I don't like the idea of you sleeping alone in that dark room of yours."

"I'm actually going to see her again today, she wants another sleep over."

"Sounds to me she likes sleeping with you too," Ladybug teased. "I think you should sleep over every day, don't go back to your room."

Chat scoffed, "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I'd just be a burden. Besides she doesn't know about my situation, she'll probably wonder why I'm not going home to sleep on my own bed."

"Then why don't you tell her the truth?" Ladybug asked.

"Are you kidding? I can't!"

"Why not?"

Chat got off Ladybug and onto his knees, turning around to face Ladybug. "I don't know how she will react. I love her and I want to be with her. If I tell her, I'm afraid she might...I don't know, not want me. Or maybe she will see me differently or something."

"Well from what you've told me about her, do you really think she is the type to turn you away because you're homeless? She even knows you're poor but she still chooses to help you with food, and even let you sleep over," Ladybug argued.

"Yeah, you have a point," Chat sighed, dropping his head back onto Ladybug's belly. "Still, I'm scared."

"You have to take risks in life kitty," Ladybug told him as she caressed his hair. "And trust me, I think this one will work out."

Chat hummed, relaxing against Ladybug's touches. "I think I should get her flowers tonight."

"Flowers?" Ladybug giggled.

"Yeah, it's what you get for someone you like, right? Besides I want to make up for the sweater she gave me"

"Sure," Ladybug agreed. "If you're going to see her tonight, go now before she falls asleep."

"But, we just finished patrol, and I didn't even see you yesterday," Chat pouted.

"Chat," Ladybug raised his head so she looked into his eyes. "You're in love. So go and pursue it. I'll always be here at the end of the night."

Chat smiled, "You're right. Wish me luck." He smirked as he got up onto his feet.

"Good luck," she giggled. Chat vaulted off into the distance, towards any nearby garden.

Ladybug quickly landed in her room, dropping her transformation so she could squeal in her bed.

"Oh my god Tikki! He loves me!" Marinette covered her mouth with her hands to suppress her glee.

"Yeah, I heard," Tikki giggled. "I told you everything would work out Marinette."

"Yeah," Marinette smiled. "Now I just need to show him I love him back."

"How are you planning on showing him that?" Tikki asked.

"I don't know," Marinette frowned as Tikki winked at her before zipping away. There was a knock on her door and Marinette rushed to open it.

"Hey Chat," Marinette greeted as she opened the door.

Chat grinned, "Hey there, Princess." He walked down, with one hand behind his back.

"What are you holding behind you?" she pointed, already knowing the answer.

"Well you made me a sweater, so I thought I'd get you something too," Chat brought forth his hand, revealing a combination of various flowers of different colors.

"Thanks Chat, these are beautiful," Marinette closed her eyes and took a big sniff. "They smell wonderful too."

"T-Thanks," Chat slightly blushed, rubbing his neck. "I'm glad you like them."

"Wait here, I'm going to get a vase for them," Marinette told him as she headed down the steps. She came back up with a vase, a donut and glass of milk.

"Face me in Ultra Mecha Strike," Marinette urged Chat as she put the flowers in a vase. "If you win, you can have the milk."

"Ok first of all, I can't win against you, and second, even if I could, why would you assume I want the milk, and not the donut. Just because I'm in a cat outfit, that doesn't mean I'm a real cat."

"So you _don't_ want the milk?" Marinette picked up the glass and brought it slowly towards her mouth. "So you don't mind if I drink all of it?"

"I never said that," Chat grinned. "Fine you're on."

"Let me teach you how to use the better moves first," Marinette taught him, before they started their game. Marinette teased Chat at first, easily dodging or blocking his attacks, but ultimately let him win at the end.

"Thanks for letting me win," Chat smirked as he picked up the glass and started to drink it.

"What are you talking about?" Marinette feigned ignorance. "You totally demolished me."

"Yeah, ok. Am I going to totally demolish you for that donut too?"

"Hmm?" Marinette perked her eyebrow as she picked up the donut. "Who said we were playing for this donut."

Chat watched in horror as Marinette took a bite out of the donut. "No!" he exclaimed, leaning forward in his chair to grab the donut away.

"Bad kitty!" Marinette pushed Chat away with one hand, while the other held the donut above both of them. "Bad, stay down!"

"No, you have to share!" Chat chuckled as his hands desperately tried to grab the donut away.

"Oh shit, Chat wait!" Marinette urged as her chair started to tip backwards.

"What?" Chat asked, before they fell backwards. Marinette fell on her back as Chat landed on top of her. He was so _close,_ his head was right on her chest and she found herself blushing.

"S-Sorry," Chat got up onto his elbows. He started to blush as well, as they both stared at each other.

"I guess you've really earned this then," Marinette chuckled, bringing the donut closer to Chat's mouth. He opened his mouth, as Marinette fed him.

"Delicious," Chat wiped his mouth with his gloved hands.

"Um, you should probably get off me now," Marinette smiled.

"What if I don't want to," Chat grinned, bringing his head down to rest in the crook of her neck. "What if I want to sleep like this?"

Marinette gulped, "We can't sleep like this, Chat."

"Why not?"

"The floor is really uncomfortable," she told him.

"Well in that case..." Chat got onto his feet and picked up Marinette bridal style. "Allow me, Princess."

He dropped her onto her bed, before getting in after closing the lights.

Marinette wanted to play a few more games before heading to bed, but she guessed Chat was sleepy so she didn't object. Chat moved in beside her, with his back to her. She moved closer, wrapping her arms around him in a cuddle.

"Goodnight Chat," she cooed into his ear.

"Goodnight, Marinette."

Marinette frowned when she got up the next morning. The bed was colder than usual, and her arms were empty. She wiped her eyes and found Chat missing. She had told Adrien to meet her today to hang out again, but that wasn't until later. She got off her bed and headed towards the bathroom. She opened it only find a wet, naked Chat, with his back turned to her, as he was drying his hair.

"Adr-Chat!" Marinette yelped. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine. I hope you don't mind me using your shower."

"No it's all good," Marinette gulped as she examined Chat's body. He was ripped in ways only years of fighting Akuma could produce. His toned back muscles, his lean arms and legs, his cute butt...

"Um Marinette?" Chat giggled. "Like what you see?"

"Oh, so sorry!" Marinette turned red as she slammed the doors closed. Marinette froze for a second, as Tikki zipped in front of her.

"Marinette, are you okay?" Tikki giggled.

"Yeah," Marinette replied. She had never seen her partner so exposed, and it made her want him in ways she never thought of before. "I'm going to get some food."

She headed downstairs, gathering some breakfast her mom left her. She brought the food upstairs, just as Chat left the bathroom, he smelled good.

"Sorry about earlier," Marinette smiled, trying her best to not think about that image in her head.

"Don't worry about," Chat smiled back, grabbing something to eat. "But you didn't answer my question, did you like what you saw?"

Marinette stared at Chat as he wiggled his eyebrows at her in a smug grin. "Y-Yeah. I liked your butt."

Chat coughed, "You...you like my butt?" Marinette nodded in a sly grin as she drank her water. "Well that's nice to hear, 'cause I like your butt too."

Marinette spit out her water, blushing as Chat started to chuckle alongside her. She stared at her partner, since when did he flirt? She never saw this teasing side of his before, was it because he loved her back?

"Sorry, I guess that was too much," Chat rubbed his neck.

"No, it was fine," Marinette replied. "Plus I said it first, so."

Chat smiled at her as they continued to eat.

"Will you come back tonight?" Marinette hoped he would as Chat leaned against her balcony.

"There's school tomorrow," Chat told her. "I don't want to bother you or something."

"No you wouldn't be bothering me. Please come tonight?" Marinette begged.

"Ok, sure," Chat agreed with a smile.

"Great, see you after your patrol," Marinette leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek, before he vaulted away. She went back into her room to finish her homework, before getting ready to meet Adrien again.

"So what do you guys do at Nino's?" Adrien asked as they walked to Nino's house.

"Oh nothing, just hang out, play games, relax," Marinette replied.

"Sounds fun," Adrien grinned.

"Yeah."

They knocked on Nino's door, not surprised to see Alya already there as she opened the door.

"Marinette!" Alya hugged her friend. "You have no idea what's in store for you, girl" Alya whispered into her ear. Marinette gulped as Alya pulled away.

"Adrien! So glad you can make it," Alya patted him on the shoulder before leading the two into Nino's room, only to find him sitting down with a bottle in front of him.

"Oh no! We are _not_ playing truth or dare," Marinette crossed her arms as Alya sat down and gestured Adrien to sit beside her.

"Come on Marinette, don't be like that," Alya smugly grinned at her. Marinette glared at her best friend, she knew exactly what Alya was cooking, and it had to do with her and Adrien.

"What's truth or dare?" Adrien curiously asked.

"It's where you spin the bottle and ask the person it lands on 'Truth or dare?'. If they pick truth, you can ask any question and they must answer truthfully. If they pick dare, you get to dare them to do something," Alya explained.

"Hey, that sounds like fun!" Adrien grinned. "Please Marinette? Can we play?"

"Come on Marinette," Nino urged. "Our poor boy's begging here."

Marinette stared at poor, innocent Adrien, he had no idea what was in store. "Alright," she huffed, finally giving in and sitting down. As long as she didn't pick dare, she would be safe, right?

"Ok Adrien goes first!" Alya moved the bottle closer to Adrien.

"Ok," Adrien spun the bottle, waiting until it landed on Nino. "Ok Nino, truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth, yup truth."

"Ok um, let's see," Adrien thought. "What is your favourite color?"

"Lame," Alya whined as Nino snorted. "Adrien, you're supposed to ask deep and personal questions, that's the whole point of this game."

"Oh sorry," Adrien frowned. "I guess that makes more sense."

"My favourite color is blue, ok my turn," Nino grabbed the bottle and spun it, it landed on Marinette.

Marinette watched as Nino and Alya exchanged looks, "Truth!"

"All right," Nino grinned. "Who do you have a crush on?"

"Chat Noir," Marinette gave Adrien a quick glance, only to find him staring down at the ground with wide eyes.

"I mean from this school," Nino crossed his arms.

"Yeah, every girl and their mother has a crush on Chat Noir," Alya complained. "Besides you're supposed to tell the truth."

"I am telling the truth," Marinette gave a half grin.

"Um no, you told me something else, _remember_?" Alya recalled.

"How do you know I wasn't lying to you then and I'm telling you the truth now?" Marinette smirked.

"Fine!" Alya huffed, giving up. "It's your turn."

Marinette spun the bottle, grinning as it landed on Alya. If Alya was going to use this game to play dirty against her and Adrien, then she would do the same.

"Dare," Alya picked.

Marinette frowned, if Alya wasn't going to answer any personal questions, then she would just have to take things up a notch. "I dare you to kiss Nino."

"Ok wait, that's a bit much don't you think Marin..." Nino was silenced as Alya leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek. Alya pulled away to a blushing and gaping Nino.

"There, you didn't say it had to be on the lips," Alya smugged, as Nino brought a hand over his cheek.

"True," Marinette chuckled as Adrien closed Nino's jaw.

"Alright, my turn," Alya took the bottle and spun it.

"Don't pick dare!" Marinette warned as the bottle landed on Adrien.

"Don't tell the guy what to do!" Nino butt in.

"Yeah Marinette, that's cheating," Alya complained.

"Uhh..." Adrien rubbed his neck, looking back between Alya and Marinette. "Dare."

Marinette groaned as Alya grinned. "Okay Adrien, I dare you to make out with Marinette for a full minute, inside Nino's bathroom."

"Wh-What!?" Adrien gasped. "Nevermind, I pick truth!"

"Nope, doesn't work that way dude," Nino laughed as he got up. "Come on, I'll show you where the bathroom is." He forced Adrien to get to his feet and pushed him towards the bathroom.

"Come on girl," Alya winked as Marinette got up, sighing her way to the bathroom.

"I told you not to pick dare," Marinette scolded as the door closed behind them.

"Sorry," Adrien leaned against the sink while Marinette leaned against the wall. "We don't really have to do this right? I mean not that I don't want to kiss you or anything, because you're very pretty..."

"Thanks," Marinette giggled as Adrien nervously laughed. She wanted to kiss him, she really did. But what kind of message would that send to Chat? Adrien was still trying to open up to her, Chat was the one who was flirting and sleeping with her.

"I actually like someone else," Marinette told him, biting his lip. "I don't want to betray him or someting like that."

"Uh y-yeah me too," Adrien replied. "I really like this girl, and I want to save my first kiss for her."

"First kiss?" Marinette remembered the time she had to kiss Chat to save him, a moment he still didn't know happened.

"Yeah, I've never kissed anyone before and I want it to be her," Adrien smiled. Marinette returned the smile, thinking about how funny their situation was. Adrien had already kissed her, and he didn't know it.

The door slammed open, as Alya stood at the door, Nino behind. "What? Why aren't you guys making out!"

"I guess we lose," Adrien shrugged.

"Come on dude, help me get some snacks and drinks," Nino led Adrien to the kitchen while Alya stared at Marinette.

"What happened? I set you up with him and everything, why didn't you take advantage?" Alya puzzled.

"I told you, Alya, to leave things alone and let me handle it. It's more complicated than you think," Marinette sighed, walking back to Nino's room.

"I don't understand, what's so complicated?" Alya inquired. "You like him, and he likes you. So why are you holding back?"

"How do you know he likes me back?"

"Please, you might be oblivious, but me and Nino aren't. We've seen how he looks at you when you're not paying attention," Alya grinned. "He's totally into you, trust me."

"Since you two didn't kiss, me and Alya win," Nino walked in with Adrien, both holding drinks and chips. "That means we pick the movie we're going to watch."

All four sat on Nino's bed, as the movie played. Marinette kept glancing at Adrien throughout the movie, only to find him already staring and looking away. Alya was right, Adrien was always looking at her, and he wasn't even trying to be discreet about it. Adrien liked her, and Chat loved her. She was getting tired of waiting for so long. She wanted him, she needed him, now.

Chat raced towards Marinette's home after patrol. He made a detour to grab more flowers for her. There were several types so he mentally noted to find out what Marinette's favourites were. After grabbing a handful he vaulted off towards her balcony, only to find her already waiting outside. He landed and was about to greet her when he noticed what she was wearing. She wasn't wearing her usual nightwear, but a cute pink dress. Her hair was done in a bun and she had light pink lipstick on her lips. He found himself gaping at her as she moved closer to him.

"Are these for me?" Marinette grabbed the flowers and sniffed. "Thanks, they smell lovely."

"You..." Chat gulped. "You look beautiful, Princess."

"Thanks," Marinette blushed, looking down.

"What's the special occasion?" Chat grinned.

"Come, I'll show you." Marinette opened the door and led him inside.

Chat followed as Marinette put the flowers into the vase. The lights were off, but the room was dimly lit due to a few candles scattered about. The middle of the room was empty, as the chairs were pushed aside. Soft piano and violin music started playing from the computer as Marinette walked over to him.

"I don't want it to be too loud because my parents are sleeping."

"Marinette, what's going on?" Chat asked.

"Dance with me, kitty," Marinette told him as she grabbed his arms and placed it on her hips. She wrapped her own arms around his neck, making him lean down as she looked up.

"Why are we dancing?" Chat chuckled.

"Because I've only ever danced at school parties, and that too either alone or with Alya," Marinette smiled. "I wanted to know what it felt liked dancing with a boy."

"I'm a man, not a boy, thank you," Chat scoffed.

"My bad, with a man," she corrected. Marinette started to move, making Chat tumble as he struggled to follow.

"Sorry," Chat cringed as his foot stepped on hers. "I've never danced before with anyone."

"It's fine, just follow my lead," Marinette smiled at him. "And relax, your hands are kind of tight."

"Oh sorry," Chat relaxed his arms, loosening his grip on her hips. He followed her movements, both of them twirling around in circles as the piano played in the background. He stared down at her as she stared back. She was already beautiful in his eyes, but the dress, the soft light, the music and her lips made her so much more beautiful. He wanted to give in so bad and just kiss her right there. Take her as his own for good. But he was scared, even though she had said Chat was her crush, she could've been joking about that. Besides she told Adrien that she wanted to kiss someone else, what if that wasn't him? If there was even a slight risk of her not returning his feelings, he wouldn't take it. He didn't want to ruin what he had already built with her as Chat.

"This is nice, Chat," Marinette hummed, pulling Chat's head closer so that his forehead rested on hers.

Chat gulped at the new contact, he was mere inches away from her lips. "Y-Yeah, this is very nice."

"Very, _very_ nice," Marinette giggled. She came to a stop, forcing Chat to stop moving as well.

"Marinette?" Chat watched as Marinette closed her eyes.

"Chat..." she sighed, before moving her head slowly upwards, towards him.

Chat swallowed as he watched her move closer. Marinette was making a move, she liked him back. _He_ was the person she was talking about kissing. He closed his own eyes and leaned forward, he had never kissed anyone before so he didn't know what was in store, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be closer to her. His lips brushed against hers just as the song ended and a Jagged Stone song rocked the room. Marinette and Chat flinched back, startled by the sudden increase of noise.

"Shit, sorry," Marinette made her way to the computer. "It was on auto play, my bad." The room was once again filled with soft piano as Marinette walked back over to him, her face fully red.

"I guess that ruined the moment huh?" she nervously laughed.

"Y-Yeah," Chat rubbed his neck. He looked at her, as she looked at the ground, fiddling with her fingers. He was so close, she wanted to kiss him, and they were both right there, their lips against each other. Now she seemed so far away, yet just as beautiful as her red face tried her best not to look directly at him. Screw it, he wanted her back. He wanted to hold her in his arms again and kiss her for real this time. He walked forward, as Marinette raised her head to look at him in surprise. He didn't waste a second as he took her head in his hands and slammed his lips down. She squeaked before grabbing his head in her hands and pushing her lips against his. He pulled away a second later, smiling as Marinette smiled back at him. She closed her eyes and pushed his head back down and he yelped in surprise as her lips met his again. He felt her lips part and her tongue prod against him. He hesitantly opened his lips for her, only to moan in pleasure as her lips played with his own. He melted against her, his body going limp. He closed his eyes and let her take control. He was so ecstatic; nothing else mattered in this moment. Just him and this amazing girl who made him feel so much at peace. He had been homeless for so long, intent on surviving day to day, that he never realized how it felt to just _live._ And this girl had shown him just that.

But as happy as he was feeling in the moment, guilt overcame him. He wasn't being fair to her, she didn't know the truth. She wasn't just his friend anymore, she was becoming something more, and he couldn't start this new relationship on lies. She deserved to know the truth, even if would break things up before they even started. Chat pushed Marinette away, immediately missing the warmth of her face against his.

"I-I can't...it's not fair to you," Chat frowned while panting for air.

"Chat? What's wrong?" Marinette placed her hands on his head, but Chat grabbed them, moving them away.

"I've been lying to you, Marinette," Chat sniffled back a tear. "You deserve to know the truth. I can't keep going on like this without telling you."

"What are you talking about?" Marinette asked.

"I'm not who you think I am. I'm homeless and I have no parents," Chat closed his eyes, fearing rejection.

"I know, silly kitty," Marinette giggled.

"What?" Chat snapped his eyes open.

"I mean, you coming over for food, and even sleeping over, I always figured something was up. And you just confirmed I was right," Marinette grabbed his head once again, Chat didn't force her hands away.

"But...I can't buy you things...if one day it's safe to reveal my identity to you, I can't take you on dates, or..."

"Do you really think I'm that shallow Chat?" Marinette sighed, bring his head closer to hers until their foreheads touched. "I love you, Chat. I love _you...you."_

Chat grinned, as happy tears flowed down his mask. She knew everything, and just like Ladybug, she loved him for who he was, she accepted _him_. "I love you too," Chat smiled, closing his eyes as Marinette brought him into another kiss. This kiss was different; it was gentler, sweeter. She was slow with him, and Chat realized she was trying to show him how much she loved him. He sobbed as more tears drifted down his face. She pulled back and smiled, wiping away his tears with her hands.

"I love you," Chat told her. "I love you so much."

Marinette grinned and pushed Chat onto her bed. He landed on his back as Marinette lay above him. They kissed again and again, both only pulling away for air, before they locked lips again. They kissed for what seemed like hours, until they both were too exhausted to go on. Their lips were swollen as Marinette lay atop Chat, her head on his chest, as her arms played with his hair.

"I love you," she hummed as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too, princess."

Marinette woke up to a letter explaining that Chat left early to get ready for school and that he would meet her later tonight. Marinette let out a happy sigh, holding the letter close to her heart.

"Someone is very happy this morning, normally you're all grumpy," Tikki noted.

"Oh TIkki, he kissed me," Marinette smiled, thinking back to yesterday night.

"Yes I know Marinette, I saw it all," Tikki giggled, nuzzling against her cheek. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Tikki," Marinette giggled back as she got off her bed and got ready for school.

She made it early with an extra skip in her step. She was eager to see Adrien, even if they didn't quite have the relationship she and Chat had. She made it to school just in time to see Alex approach Adrien standing alone against the wall. Her smile immediately fell as she ran over to Adrien, she was sick and tired of this.

"Yo, Adrien," Alex greeted as Adrien looked up to see the bully approach him. His eyes widened in fear as Alex raised his arm.

"This is for punching me in my face," Alex smirked as he punched Adrien right in the stomach.

"Adrien!" Marinette gasped as she ran to him. She made it just in time to catch Adrien as he fell onto his knees, wincing in pain. "Are you okay? Say something!" Marinette pleaded as Adrien groaned in pain in her arms.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Alex raised his arm again. Marinette moved between them, gritting her teeth and raising her arms to defend Adrien.

"Alex! Stop!" Chloe shouted, bringing him to a halt. "You will stop this right now and walk away from Adrien and Marinette, or so help me I will call my dad and have you expelled!"

Marinette watched with wide eyes as Alex stopped in his tracks. He swore under his breath, before walking away. Chloe walked over to her, and helped her get Adrien to his knees.

"Is he okay?" Chloe asked.

"I'm fine," Adrien hissed.

"Thank you, Chloe," Marinette gulped, not believing the words coming out of her mouth. Chloe had just stood up for her and Adrien.

"Don't mention it Marinette, I told you I care for you. I won't let some stupid bully hurt you," Chloe smiled.

Marinette smiled back, before walking into school with Adrien. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Uh y-yeah, I'm good now," Adrien told her. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me, if it wasn't for Chloe, he would've hit me too," Marinette frowned. Adrien turned his head to look at Chloe over his shoulder. She was chatting away with Sabrina as Alex lurked nearby.

"Nice punch," Chloe smirked as she walked past Alex and into the lunchroom with Sabrina by her side. She walked over to where Marinette was sitting along with her friends.

"Hey Marinette!" Chloe smiled. "I got you and Adrien some brownies."

"Um thanks Chloe," Marinette took the brownie and passed it to Adrien.

"Do you mind if me and Sabrina sit with you?" Chloe asked.

"Umm..." Marinette glanced at Adrien, as Nino and Alya exchanged looks. "Actually, sure."

Awkward silence ensued as Chloe sat beside Marinete. "So, Marinette, how are classes going?"

"They're going good, I'm actually having a hard time in physics..."

"Marinette, can I speak to you privately," Adrien got up from the table.

"Okay?" Marinette got up after him and followed. Chloe tried her best to hide her anger, instead flashing a smile at Nino and Alya, who awkwardly smiled back.

"What are you doing letting Chloe sit with us?" Adrien snarled. "After everything she's done..."

"I know, I know," Marinette interrupted. "But I really think she's trying to change. I mean she just stood up for us. Don't you think we should give her a chance? She's been nothing but caring of me lately."

"Yeah, of _you,_ " Adrien frowned.

"Ok well how about this. If she so much as says something mean to you, or even looks at you dirty, then we can tell her to leave, okay?" Marinette took his hand, squeezing it in support.

"Ok," Adrien sighed. "But I don't like this, people don't change Marinette."

"You'll be surprised," Marinette smiled at him before they both walked back to sit next to Chloe.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien stood outside after school, patiently waiting for Marinette. She had told him to wait since she wanted him to walk her home after. He was more than happy to oblige, wanting to spend as much as time with her as he could.

"Marinette!" Adrien waved, smiling as she waved back from the school steps. His smile immediately fell when he noticed Alex and Kim walking towards her. He was preparing to run, to catch up to her before they could even try anything with her. But he didn't need to, as Chloe came up from behind, wrapping her arm around Marinette's. Kim and Alex stared at Chloe, before turning around and walking away.

A pang of jealousy shot through Adrien. _He_ was the one who should be protecting Marinette, not Chloe. But then again, Chloe did stand up for them both earlier that day. As much as he hated to admit it, Chloe was more effective than him. But still, that doesn't mean he didn't like what it had come to. He didn't like Chloe being around Marinette any longer than she had to.

"Hey Marinette," Adrien smiled as she walked over to him, awkwardly trying to fumble out of Chloe's grasp.

"Hello Adrien," she smiled back, and for a moment Adrien wanted to kiss her right there and then. But he was Adrien, not Chat, he kept telling himself he had to wait. He could survive through classes with her, he can get through the rest of the day too.

"So Marinette, what do you say about hanging out with me and Sabrina," Chloe beamed. "It'll be fun, just us three."

Adrien grit his teeth, trying his best to hide how he felt.

"Umm..." Marinette looked to him. "Actually Adrien was going to help me with some homework, right Adrien?"

"Y-Yeah, physics homework right?" Adrien caught on to her lie.

"Yup!" Marinette smiled.

"Well if you need help with physics, Sabrina and I can help you," Chloe interjected. "She's really good at it."

"So am I," Adrien argued.

"Yeah well Sabrina gets the best grades in class," Chloe smirked.

"How would you know? She could be lying to you about her marks!"

"Not possible since she does my work for me and I get 80's all the time!"

"Yeah? Well I get 90's and I do all the work myself!" Adrien snarled. Chloe crossed her arms as her and Adrien glared at each other.

"Um, Chloe," Marinette interrupted. "I think I'm just going to get help from Adrien."

"But..." Chloe didn't finish her sentence as a loud scream echoed from around the corner of the street. The three turned towards the direction of the sound, just in time to see people running down the street.

"Akuma!" someone shouted as they ran.

Adrien immediately grabbed Marinette's hand by instinct. He had to protect her first, make sure she was safe, before transforming into Chat Noir. He turned back in time to see Marinette lightly blush, just as Chloe ran off into the school.

"I have to get you safe! Come on!" Adrien ordered as he led Marinette into the school, following the hoard of students doing the same. Most of the students were running into the gym, as they were instructed to do during Akuma attacks. Adrien instead led her to a closet further inside the school, hiding her there in case the Akuma decided to attack the school.

"Stay here, you'll be safe! I'll be back!" Adrien ordered as he closed the door on her and ran down the empty hallway. He found an empty classroom to duck into and transform.

ooo

Marinette slowly opened the closet door and peeked outside, just in time to see Adrien open a classroom door and head inside. She smirked as Chat emerged a moment later and headed towards the exits. She called her own transformation and followed Chat outside.

"You got here fast, bug," Chat smiled as Ladybug joined him, both standing on top of the school rooftops as the Akuma rampaged below.

"I was in the area," Ladybug smiled back. "What's the situation?" Ladybug examined the Akuma. He was wearing green and blue colors, with a big Earth globe hovering above his head. Wherever he walked, grass and vines sprouted beneath him.

"He calls himself 'Enviro-Man'," Chat told her as the Akuma fired beams at nearby civilians from his Earth globe. The globe would light up for a second, before firing.

"Humans are a disgrace to mother nature!" The Akuma shouted as a beam hit a nearby civilian. Ladybug gasped as he vanished into thin air, his clothes dropping onto the ground.

"Do you know where they're going?" Ladybug asked as Chat shrugged. "There's no time to waste, we have to stop him now! The Akuma must be in that globe of his, you have to use Catacysm on it!"

"Got it," Chat nodded, before jumping down, Ladybug following him.

"You hypocrite! You're a human too!" Chat yelled as the Akuma turned around and paid him his full attention.

"Perhaps, but I don't destroy the environment with garbage and pollution unlike you!" the Akuma hissed, charging his globe and shooting a beam at Chat. Chat rolled away, as Ladybug followed him.

"Chat, I'll distract him this time, you try to get behind him so you can use your Cataclysm!" Ladybug ordered. Chat nodded and vaulted onto a nearby rooftop as Ladybug rolled away, dodging another beam.

"Give me your miraculous Ladybug!" Enviro-Man demanded as he fired left and right, but Ladybug kept dodging the beams. She watched from the corner of her eyes as Chat ran across the rooftops, before jumping and quietly landing behind the Akuma. She smirked as Chat slowly crouched towards the Akuma, with his hand outstretched. She just needed to buy a little more time.

"This isn't the way! We need to come and work together if we want to save the environment!" Ladybug argued, as the Akuma shot another beam at her.

"No one listens!" the Akuma retorted. "No one cares!" Ladybug rolled away yet again, just as Chat accidently stepped on a vine. The crackling noise alerted the Akuma, who sharply turned around.

"You!" the Akuma hissed. Vines sprouted from the ground, trapping Chat's feet. Ladybug watched Chat struggle to move, but he couldn't. The globe turned around to face him instead of Ladybug.

Ladybug stopped breathing as the globe charged up; her kitty was going to disappear right in front of her. Her instincts took over, and the next thing she knew, she was diving after Chat. She grabbed his body, both of them falling as the Akuma shot his beam. Ladybug could practically feel the beam hovering just a few centimetres above her head, as she fell down. The beam missed, hitting the building behind her.

"What are you doing!?" Chat yelled at her as she quickly got up on her feet.

"What?" Ladybug puzzled as she wrapped her yo-yo around the vine and pulled, freeing Chat.

"Watch out!" Chat warned as the Akuma charged up and fired another beam. Ladybug easily dodged the beam. More vines stared sprouting out of the ground, and so Ladybug gestured Chat to meet her on the school rooftop.

"Get back here with your miraculous!" the Akuma urged as the duo hid.

"Use your Lucky Charm!" Chat ordered.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug called out. A flamethrower landed in her arms. "I'm guessing this is for the vines?" Ladybug smiled, but Chat didn't return it, instead glaring at her unamused. She gulped, she didn't like seeing her partner mad at her, and she didn't even know for what. "I'll clear the path to her, and then you can get in close and use your Cataclysm."

They both jumped back down, Ladybug used the flamethrower to burn the vines away, as Chat used the cleared space to get as close to the Akuma as he could. More and more vines sprouted outwards from the Akuma, but Ladybug cleared them all. Chat and her were gaining ground, as soon Chat was close to the Akuma. He waited for the Akuma to shoot another beam at him. He easily dodged, then leapt upwards, shouting his Cataclysm as the globe charged for another shot. The Akuma wouldn't get to fire again as the globe disintegrated, and a purple butterfly flew outwards.

Ladybug caught the butterfly, purifying it. "Miraculous Ladybug!" she shouted, throwing the flamethrower into the air. Butterflies flew around, returning the civilians into their clothes, repairing the ashen roads, and reverting Enviro-Man into a victim who was on his knees as he held a globe of the Earth in his hands.

"We need to talk," Chat told her as he jumped away. Ladybug reluctantly followed, ignoring the Akuma victim and the herd of reporters heading their way.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ladybug asked.

"Why did you save me back there! We both know you can't be taking risks like that for me! What if you had gotten hit and disappeared?" Chat argued.

"I-I'm sorry," Ladybug looked down in guilt. He was right; they've gone through this before. Chat was expendable, Ladybug wasn't, since she was the only one who could purify the Akuma and set everything alright.

"We've done this before bug," Chat sighed. "I want to know you won't ever risk your life trying to save me again."

"I...I won't," she gulped. She might have devoted herself to protecting Adrien, but against Akumas, everything was different. She couldn't protect him, because it wasn't just his life at stake, but all of Paris's.

Chat walked over to her, wrapping her in a comforting hug. "I know you love me, you don't have to prove it by risking your life," Chat chuckled.

Ladybug chuckled along, wrapping her arms around his. "You're right, I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand watching you disappear."

"You think I can't stand it either?" Chat pulled away, bringing his hand to lift her chin so she stared right back at him. "You're one of the most important people in my life."

Ladybug tried her best to refrain from kissing him senseless right there and then. She closed her eyes instead, and took deep breathe.

"But this isn't about us, it's about the greater good," Chat explained. "You need to stay safe so you can save Paris, _and_ me, if something does happen to me. You can save everyone, but I can't, do you understand?"

"Yeah," Ladybug smiled.

Chat smiled back, kissing her on the forehead. "I'll see you for patrol later." He vaulted away, and Ladybug took a different route back to the closet Adrien left her in, making sure to not bump back into Chat.

ooo

"...And so by substituting 5 for the distance in this equation, you should get your answer," Adrien explained to her.

"Ohh," Marinette gasped. "I get it now, thanks!" Adrien spent the next few minutes watching her bite her lip as she was focused on doing her homework. He watched the way her hands elegantly moved across the paper, something he never saw before given how he sat in front of her during whatever classes they had together. Adrien placed his head on his hands, smiling as he just stared at her, taking in her beauty. The whole day had been so painful, he wanted to just grab her during class, or during lunch, and just kiss her. He didn't care who saw, he wanted everyone to know he loved this amazing girl, and she loved him back. He couldn't wait until after patrol.

"Would you like some pie Adrien?" Sabine asked as she opened the trap door.

Adrien turned around, with his mouth watering. This was the second time her parents brought them food, they were so kind.

"Thanks !" Adrien beamed as he grabbed the 2 plates of pie from her hands.

"Please, call me Sabine!" she smiled back. "It's so nice for Marinette to finally have such a cute boy over!"

"Mooom!" Marinette groaned as she got off her seats and shooed her mother downstairs. Adrien smirked, if only her mother knew.

"Sorry," Marinette cringed, returning to her homework. "You're the first guy I brought into my room. It's always been Alya, or Alya with Nino."

"I see," Adrien acknowledged as he dove into the pie. "This is delicious!" Adrien hummed in pleasure as he quickly ate his pie.

"You can have mine too," Marinette smiled as she gave him her plate.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm full anyways."

Adrien happily ate the second piece of pie. At this rate, he wouldn't have to even eat dinner.

"I'm not boring you am I?" Marinette asked as she worked. "You can play on my PS4 if you want."

As much as he wanted to go on the PS4, having never played video games before besides with Marinette, he liked watching her. "It's okay, this is peaceful. I like watching you work."

"Oh," Marinette smiled, lightly blushing. Adrien smiled back as she continued to work. He corrected her from time to time, fixing her mistakes, or teaching her how the equations worked.

"You're going to make a great teacher one day, you're good at it."

"Thanks," Adrien rubbed his neck.

"Adrien my boy! Are you hungry for some éclairs?" Tom boomed from the trapdoor.

"Yes! I'd love some sir!" Adrien quickly got off his seat and took the plate full of éclairs.

"You know, I don't think Marinette's ever brought a..."

"Yes yes he knows, goodbye papa!" Marinette blurted out, pushing Tom and slamming the door shut on him. Adrien chuckled as she took her seat again.

"Your parents really seem to like me," Adrien teased as he ate an éclair.

"Yeah, they really do."

ooo

Chat vaulted off towards his room. He had a couple of hours until his patrol, and he still had homework to finish. He hated being back here, and so he vowed to stay as long as he can outside. Only coming to get food, clothes or finish his work. He briefly turned to look at the bed he hadn't slept in for days. He thought of yesterday, sleeping with Marinette in her soft, comfy bed. Kissing her until they both fell asleep. After experiencing that, how could he possibly go back to the hard, stained mattress before him?

"Feed me!" Plagg grumbled.

"Oh right, sorry," Adrien winced, forgetting he hadn't fed his Kwami since this morning.

"Are you going to visit your wife after patrol again?" Plagg asked as Adrien handed him some cheese from his backpack.

"W-Wife!?" Adrien snorted. "Plagg, she's my girlfriend, not my wife."

"First you say she's not your girlfriend, now you say she's not your wife," Plagg smirked. "She'll be your wife soon enough, mark my words."

Adrien entertained the idea. He had never ever imagined having a girlfriend before, but here he was. Could he one day also have a wife, with Marinette? Could he be allowed to dream of a family, a family that was unfairly ripped from him? Adrien frowned, if he wanted that, he would need to tell her his identity first.

"Do you think she will like Adrien if I reveal myself?" Adrien asked Plagg who started on his second piece of cheese.

"Maybe," Plagg shrugged. "Why don't you start being more like Chat around her if you're so worried? She likes Chat, so if you start being less shy Adrien and more brave Chat, she will surely fall for Adrien as well."

Adrien sighed, "Yeah, maybe you're right." Adrien fed his Kwami another piece of cheese, before returning to his homework.

ooo

"I've been meaning to tell you, I have a girlfriend now," Chat smiled as he stood leaning against a pillar atop the Eiffel tower after patrol.

"Really?" Ladybug squealed. "Let me guess, Marinette?"

"Yeah," Chat blushed.

"I'm so happy for you Chat!" Ladybug rushed in for a hug.

Chat returned the hug, glad that telling her wasn't going to ruin what him and Ladybug had since she did love him.

"Did you kiss her?" Ladybug asked as they pulled away from the hug and sat down, tired after their patrol.

"Yeah," Chat blushed again.

"How was it?" Ladybug grinned in a teasing fashion.

"Amazing," Chat happily sighed. Ladybug giggled, before they both fell into a comfortable silence.

Chat watched as Ladybug stared off into the distance. She was too far away, was she being careful with him? Chat frowned; he didn't want things to change between them. He loved Ladybug, and he wanted to show it to her. Show her that Marinette wouldn't change things between them. That they would always be best friends.

"Come here you," Chat grinned wide, stretching his arms forward to grab her. She yelped as Chat dragged her towards him so that her back rested against his chest, her head on his shoulders.

"Chat," she giggled. "What are you doing?"

"You know I love you, right?" Chat cooed in her ears from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You and Marinette are everything I have. You're both my world."

"I love you too, kitty," Ladybug smiled.

"You'll always be my best friend," Chat assured her. "I'm not going anywhere." Ladybug hummed, relaxing against him. They stayed in comfortable silence, looking out into the city of lights.

ooo

Chat tapped on her balcony door, hoping by the lights in her room she was still awake.

"Chat!" Marinette grinned as she opened the door.

"Hello there, Prin…mmmm" Chat was silenced as Marinette pulled him in for a deep kiss. Their tongues playing around each other. Chat could still taste traces of the pastries they shared together earlier.

"You have no idea how much I missed that," Chat sighed as he collapsed on her bed.

"I missed you too kitty," Marinette giggled as she closed the door. She fell on top of Chat, kissing him again.

Chat moaned into her mouth, the pleasure of being this close to her too great to contain. She drew back as both gasped for air. Chat watched as Marinette descended again, but this time peppering his jaw with quick, chaste kisses. She kissed from his jaw, down to his chin, continuing down to his neck. Chat gripped the sheets with his hands to stop himself from squirming. Every kiss she made sent electric shivers down his body. She was hot against him, and he found himself in too much pleasure as heat started to pool in his lower body. Marinette softly bit him in the crook of his neck and Chat groaned.

"M-Marinette stop...too much," Chat panted.

Marinette stopped and dropped her head onto his chest, feeling his heart race against the leather suit.

"You liked that huh?" Marinette giggled.

"Very," Chat smiled, dancing his fingers through her hair.

"I made something for you," Marinette smiled, getting off her bed. Chat sat up, watching her fumble through her wardrobe. She pulled out a blue scarf and walked back to Chat.

"For when you are feeling cold and I'm not there to warm you up," Marinette grinned as she wrapped the scarf around Chat's neck.

"Thanks Marinette, you don't know how much this means to me," Chat smiled, caressing her cheeks with his leather hands.

She smiled back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a sweet, gentle kiss. Chat pushed forward, dropping her onto her back as Chat lay on top. He removed the scarf as Marinette frowned.

"Not really feeling cold right now," Chat told her.

"That's because you're very hot," Marinette flirted as she combed her fingers through his hair.

"And you're beautiful, Princess," Chat flirted back, chuckling. Marinette smiled and pushed Chat's head back down, enveloping him in a kiss once again.

ooo

Adrien made it early to school the next day. He wished he could stay asleep by Marinette's side longer, but he needed to head back to his room and get his school stuff, not to mention change into clothes and eat. He yawned as he waited outside the school for Marinette. He looked around, the courtyard was mostly empty, with the exception of a few lingering students.

He decided to go to his lockers and get ready early, and that's when he noticed them. At the far end of the hallway, Alex and Kim nodded at Chloe and gave her a thumbs up. Chloe smiled and walked away, with them walking the other direction. Adrien put his backpack away and took out his books, before closing the locker and running out of the school. Was Chloe friends with Alex? He saw Kim and Chloe together, but never Alex. Why would she stand up for him and Marinette against him, and then smile at him the next day?

"Adrien!" Marinette waved, before running to him and wrapping him in a hug.

"Good to see you too Marinette," Adrien chuckled as he hugged her back.

"Thanks again for the help yesterday," Marinette smiled. "I'm feeling really good for the upcoming test."

"No problem. In fact, I'd love to come over again and help you study," Adrien rubbed his neck. "I mean if you want."

"Y-Yeah, I'd love that," Marinette grinned.

"Well well, look who it is," Adrien gulped, turning around to see Kim, Alex and a third guy walking over to them. "Nice running into you here so early."

"Yeah, no Chloe to protect you either," Alex smirked.

"What do you want?" Marinette snarled, clenching her fists in anger.

"This has nothing to do with you, Marinette. It's just between us and Adrien, so leave," Kim demanded.

"I'm not going anywhere," Marinette grabbed Adrien's hand. Adrien squeezed her hand, assuring her that he was there for her as well. He didn't know he could possibly take on three guys without his suit, but he would do anything to protect her. He just hoped it didn't come to that.

"Marinette!" Chloe shouted from inside the school. Adrien watched as she ran over to her and wrapped her own arm around Marinette's.

"Are these guys bothering you again?" Chloe frowned at the three guys. "Don't make me tell my dad on you!" The three cursed under their breathe, walking away into the building. Adrien perked his eyebrow at Chloe, who stood there smirking at them. She was being friendly to them just a moment ago, and now she was threatening them. Something was going on here and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Thanks again Chloe," Marinette smiled, letting go of Adrien's hand. "I don't know what would've happened if you didn't show up there."

"Don't mention it Marinette. But if you really want to thank me, why don't you come shopping with me and Sabrina after school today? I'd love to try all kinds of clothes on you!" Chloe beamed.

"Ummm," Marinette looked at him. "Would you like to come as well Adrien?"

"Sure," Adrien put on a fake smile. He really didn't want to, but he wasn't about to leave Marinette alone with Chloe.

"Ok then, I'll go," Marinette agreed.

"Great!" Chloe went in for a tight hug. Adrien flinched at the sight, but did his best to remain still. "I'll walk you to class!"

Adrien walked alongside Chloe and Marinette. He felt like a third wheel as Chloe talked to Marinette all the way. He could see Marinette trying to remove Chloe's hold on her, but Chloe's grasp was too strong. He sighed, he knew Marinette was just trying to be nice, Chloe did save them again after all. But he still couldn't help but feel the least bit jealous.

ooo

"No, I won't do it!" Kim yelled at Chloe in the empty bathroom.

"You _owe_ me," Chloe crossed her arms.

"I know," Kim sighed. "I'll do anything but that. Poor guy doesn't deserve it!"

"You had no problem doing it last year!" Chloe snarled.

"That was self-defence!" Kim argued. "I'll do anything but that, find some other way."

"What other way?" Chloe scoffed. "Adrien's around her like a fucking leech. Threatening him and punching him a few times has done nothing!"

"I don't know, but it's your problem! I'll keep pretending to bully him and Marinette for you, but I'm not doing anything else!" Kim hissed as he walked out the bathroom.

Chloe punched a bathroom stall in anger, before calming down and exiting to join Adrien and Marinette after school.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't want to go with Chloe," Adrien sighed.

"Me neither but we kind of owe it to her. She's trying so hard to be nice to us and she's helping you stay safe from those bullies."

"I guess," Adrien rubbed his neck, looking down into the school ground.

"Hey come on, it'll be fun as long as me and you are together right?" Marinette smiled, patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right," he smiled back. She had a point, being near Marinette always made his days better, even if he wasn't Chat, and even if Chloe was there.

"Marinette!" Chloe beamed, running down the school steps and hugging Marinette. "Sorry for taking so long, I was busy." Adrien flinched at the hug, something that didn't go unnoticed by Marinette.

"Oh, ahh...no problem Chloe," Marinette slowly pushed Chloe off.

"Sabrina isn't coming so it'll just be me and you," Chloe smiled.

"And me," Adrien butt in.

"Right you too," Chloe glared at Adrien who crossed his arms and glared back. "I called my Chauffeur, he should be here any second."

"Chauffeur? You have someone drive you around?" Marinette awed.

"Of course I do, silly," Chloe giggled. "Oh there he is!" Chloe waved at the car that had just pulled up, before wrapping her arm around Marinette's.

Adrien watched as Chloe led Marinette to the car, him trailing behind like a third wheel. Chloe had hugged his girlfriend and was now holding her close as if they were best friends. She was brave and confident, something he lacked. Plagg's words came to him and he frowned, he needed to be more like Chat if he ever stood a chance with Marinette as Adrien. He needed to stop hiding, stop being shy, and grab what was rightfully his. He was getting tired of Chloe parading Marinette around when it should be his arms around hers. It should be him giving Marinette a hug whenever he saw her.

"Allow me," Adrien skipped in front of the duo and opened the backdoors.

"Thanks," Marinette smiled as she sat down, he tried to get into the car after but Chloe butt in, pushing Adrien to the side. But he wouldn't budge so easily, he walked around the car, opening the door on the other side and taking the seat next to Marinette so that she was in the middle of them. Adrien looked sideways to Chloe and smirked. She glared back at him as she told her driver where to go.

"Um, I'm going to be honest Chloe, I can't afford anything from that place. It's too expensive," Marinette nervously frowned.

"Please Marinette, do you really think I'm going to let my best friend pay?" Chloe grinned.

"Oh no, it's okay Chloe, really. We can go to a cheaper store..."

"Nonsense, I only want the best for you," Chloe smiled placing her hand over Marinette's.

Adrien noticed and went stiff against Marinette. "I really think you should let Chloe pay too, Marinette. I mean it's her dad's money after all, not like she worked for it or anything." Chloe glared at Adrien across the car.

"Okay, how about this, you can buy me one dress Chloe, but only one dress," Marinette suggested.

"Alright, fine," Chloe huffed. "I'll just have to make sure that dress makes you look extra beautiful then."

"Well I don't think you need a dress to make you look beautiful, Marinette. You're already beautiful," Adrien gave a smug grin as Marinette looked at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth as a blush came across her face. He turned his head at Chloe only to see her glaring at him again.

"Well he's right, you're the most beautiful girl in the school," Chloe beamed, squeezing Marinette's hand.

"Thanks you guys, you're making me blush," Marinette giggled.

The partition separating them from the driver opened up, "We're here." Adrien got out of the car, coming around to the other side as Chloe helped Marinette out. They were downtown, as indicated by the loud noise of the city. Adrien stared at the store they were at; just from looking at it from the outside he could tell it was something fancy.

"Wow I've only ever seen this place from the outside, I've never been inside before," Marinette gaped.

"It's even more impressive inside," Chloe smirked.

"Ladies first then," Adrien held the big, glass door open for them. Marinette walked through first, but as Chloe came he closed the door on her. "Sorry I said _ladies_ first," Adrien jested.

Marinette chuckled from inside as Chloe scowled at Adrien. She opened the door herself as Adrien followed through.

"Oh my god Chloe, this is amazing," Marinette awed, bringing her hands to cover her mouth. Adrien looked around, there were clothes organized everywhere, but to him it just looked like any other fashion.

"Look at this dress, oh my god it feels so smooth," Marinette felt the pink maxi dress with her hands.

"That would look very cute on you," Adrien complimented.

"What about this one Marinette?" Chloe pointed to a dark blue patterned one shoulder dress. "It really matches your hair and eyes."

"Yeah it does," Marinette hummed. "But it's a little revealing don't you think?" she gestured to the bottom of the dress that ended by Marinette's thighs.

"Yes it's perfect for formal events. It makes you look really gorgeous," Chloe grinned.

"Yeah but I want something a bit more casual, something I can wear more often than just once for a special night," Marinette frowned.

"What about this?" Chloe led them to a yellow skirt dress.

"I actually think that would look good on you instead Chloe, yellow really suits you," Marinette told her.

"You think so?" Chloe grinned. "Alright I'm going to try it on." She went into a changing room as Marinette and Adrien waited outside.

"You're bored aren't you?" Marinette grinned.

"I don't know a single thing about clothes," Adrien chuckled.

"But you can see right? Pick something that looks really good on me and I'll buy that."

"You sure? What if you don't like it?"

"Whatever you like, I'll like," Marinette smiled at him.

Chloe exited the room a second later. "So what do you think, Marinette?" she asked while twirling around.

"It looks very good on you."

"Don't I look hot?" Chloe pouted.

"Uhh, yeah. Very hot," Marinette complimented with a grin. Adrien stared at Chloe unamused, but then scrunched his eyebrows when he noticed her cheeks turning red. Was Chloe blushing?

"Great, it's settled then. If you like it, I'm buying this dress," Chloe chirped. She went inside to change back.

"Hot?" Adrien scoffed to which Marinette giggled.

"Hey it doesn't hurt to compliment someone. Besides she is pretty attractive, I'm surprised she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Are you really surprised?" Adrien perked her eyebrow at her.

"Hmmm, true. Maybe she will find someone soon now that she's turned nice."

"Maybe," Adrien shrugged. He honestly couldn't think of someone being close to Chloe. She might not be a bully anymore, but that didn't mean she had a cool or fun personality.

"Here you go Adrien," Chloe came out of the room and tossed the dress at him.

"What do I do with this?" Adrien frowned.

"Hold it until we pay."

"But it's your dress," Adrien argued.

"Well I have to help Marinette pick out her dress, and you're not doing anything," Chloe sassed.

He looked over to Marinette who gave an apologetic smile, "fine."

"Good," Chloe led them around the store, Adrien followed, before a dress caught his eye.

"Marinette, this would look perfect on you!" Chloe beamed as she held out a red a-line dress.

"Adrien, what do you think?" Marinette grabbed the dress, examining it.

"Um, I actually think this might look better on you," Adrien showed them a pink sundress with thin straps that showed off her shoulders and a ruffled bottom that went down to her knees.

"You really like pink huh?" Marinette asked.

"Pink looks the best on you," Adrien teased, grinning wide.

"Adrien if you like it so much, why don't _you_ buy it then?" Chloe scoffed. "I'm _sure_ you have the money for it."

"Chloe," Marinette frowned. "That's rude."

"I'm sorry Marinette, but this dress clearly suits you more than Adrien's."

"Why don't you let _her_ decide?" Adrien growled at her.

"Fine," Chloe hissed, crossing her arms.

Adrien watched as Marinette went to Chloe and picked up her dress. He tried his best to hide his slight pang of betrayal. He knew he was just being petty, if Marinette liked the red dress then what does it matter? The red dress did look good on her as well. But as Marinette put the red dress away and instead grabbed his, he found himself grinning wide.

"Sorry Chloe, but I think I like this one more," Marinette gushed. "Why don't I try it on first? I'm sure you'll change your mind."

"Alright," Chloe huffed. As Marinette went into the changing room, Adrien stood awkwardly next to Chloe. Both avoiding each other's gaze. When Marinette emerged a moment later, Adrien's jaw dropped as he stood there, gaping her. He was effectively _stunned_ by her beauty. His eyes wandered from her exposed shoulders, down to her chest and the way the dress hugged her small form. He gulped when she started twirling around, the ruffled bottom of the dress lifting up slightly to reveal her lean thighs.

"Do I really look that good?" Marinette giggled at his frozen expression.

"I guess it's not _that_ bad," Chloe smiled. "Looks rather pretty on you actually, Marinette."

"Thanks... Adrien?" she asked him.

Adrien closed his mouth, willing himself to act how Chat would.

"You look lovely, Pr-Marinette," Adrien grinned.

"T-Thank you," Marinette blushed, looking down. "I'm...I'm going to get changed back."

ooo

"Did you have fun Marinette?" Chloe asked as they got out of the car, having arrived at the bakery.

"Yeah, thanks again for the dress, it was really nice of you," Marinette smiled as Adrien got out and stood next to her, gripping the bag with her dress in it.

"Don't mention it, I liked spending time with you, we should do it more often," Chloe smiled back. "In fact, my dad's hosting a party this Friday; they're always such a bore. I'd love for you to come; it'll be fun with you."

"Well, um who's coming?"

"Just friends from school, Sabrina..."

"Kim?" Adrien interjected.

"Kim used to be my friend, but I don't approve of him being mean to Marinette so I didn't invite him," Chloe crossed his arms.

"Oh, really?" Adrien puzzled, thinking back to the friendly manner he saw them in this morning. Was he just reading things wrong? What motive did Chloe even have for being nice to Kim one moment and standing against him the next?

"Alright Chloe, I'll come, but only if Adrien comes with me," Marinette turned to him.

"Oh, um, I've really never been to a party before..." Adrien cringed.

"Marinette don't force Adrien to come if he doesn't want to. I'm sure we'll have fun with just us two."

"But...I'd love to go with you Marinette. It'll be a new experience for me," Adrien smirked as Chloe frowned at him.

"Fine, I'll put you both on the guest list. It starts at 7 so I'll pick you up here at 6," Marinette nodded in confirmation as Chloe walked closer. "Anyways, I should get going, see you tomorrow, Marinette." Chloe smiled.

"Yeah see you at school," Marinette smiled back.

Adrien watched as Chloe leaned forward, closing her eyes. What was she doing? She was getting too close to Marinette. His chest constricted in immediate anger as Chloe placed a kiss on Marinette's cheek.

"Chloe!" Adrien spat, his hands clenched as Chloe leaned away.

"What?" Chloe's smile turned to a frown as she glared at him.

"Nothing, don't mind him," Marinette giggled as she wrapped an arm around his, squeezing it close to her side. Adrien relaxed from his stiffness at the contact, but he was still furious. Sure maybe a kiss on the cheek could be seen as a friendly gesture, Ladybug and he did share several kisses after all. But even Alya had never kissed Marinette like that, what right did Chloe of all people have to Marinette like that?

"Goodbye Chloe!" Marinette smiled and waved.

"Goodbye Marinette!" Chloe grinned as she got into the car.

"Adrien relax, it was just a friendly kiss," Marinette let go of his arm as he took a deep breath.

"Yeah I know, sorry," Adrien sighed, rubbing his neck.

"Well I had a good time with you, thanks again for picking this dress, it's really nice!" Marinette beamed.

Her cheerful face put a smile back on Adrien's. "It does really look good on you."

"Yeah," Marinette agreed.

Adrien looked to her cheek once more, where Chloe had kissed her. If Chloe was being friendly, then surely he could too right? She is his girlfriend after all. Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out as Adrien leaned forward, tilting his head down and placing a warm, soft kiss on her cheek, covering up any traces of Chloe's. He smirked as he pulled away to a reddening and gaping Marinette.

"See you later, Marinette," Adrien gave her the bag with her dress as he started to walk away.

"Y-Yeah, see you later, Adrien," Marinette waved, Adrien waving back as he headed for the nearest alleyway.

ooo

Chat landed in the building and ran towards his room. He was about to drop his transformation, eager to finish his work for the day so he can spend as much time as Marinette afterwards. But fate had other plans as his room door opened, and a guy in a construction hat and jacket stepped out with a big black bag in his hands.

"Chat Noir!" the man gasped. "Is there an Akuma? Do we need to evacuate?"

"No...no Akuma," Chat responded. He looked around; trying to wrap his head around the situation he was in. Down the hallway he saw a guy in a suit and tie holding some papers as he pointed around the building. "What's...what's going on here?"

"I'm just doing my job sir. I'm to make sure this whole building is evacuated of anyone who shouldn't be here before we start placing explosives."

"Ex-explosives?" Chat gulped.

"Yes sir, this building was recently sold to a new owner who hired us to tear it down," the man curiously looked at Chat. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

"Uhh..." Chat panicked, rubbing his neck. "A citizen asked me to um...retrieve his belongings. Yeah he left his things in this room and the guys outside weren't letting him in so he asked me to...to get them for him."

"Ah, was this guy of yours homeless?" Chat nodded, going along with the lie. "Yeah we get plenty of homeless people lurking and hiding in such places. Hell, I just had to kick two people out from the second floor. I thought this stuff belonged to them perhaps." The man handed the bag over to Chat. "Tell him to go to a homeless shelter next time. It's a hassle for people like us to do their jobs with them around."

"Sure thing," Chat weakly smiled at him.

"Hey, do you mind if I can get an autograph from you," the man reached into his pocket to pull out a pen and a business card. "My kid's a huge fan of you, he'll be thrilled."

"No problem," Chat looked at the card, from what he could tell it was for some construction company. He turned the card over as he grabbed the pen and signed his name at the empty space, before giving the card back.

"Thank you, and thanks for everything you do for this city," the man grinned. Chat saluted him, before running away with the bag in his arms. He landed on the rooftop, and immediately looked through the bag. He sighed in relief when he found his homework and clothes. For food however, he only had a bit of cheese and bread. He couldn't go back to grab the rest of the food he had kept cool in his makeshift fridge, at least not without outing Paris's Chat Noir as a homeless man. Chat closed the bag and leapt away to the only place he could do his work in peace.

ooo

"What are going to do now, Adrien?" Plagg asked from his jacket.

Adrien shrugged as his did his schoolwork. He was sitting in the library, taking the farthest seat from anyone else so he could talk to Plagg. His bag and school bag remained on the ground beside his feet.

"You know you always have Marinette, right?"

"Yeah, at least I have somewhere warm and nice to sleep," Adrien hummed with a smile. He placed his head in the palm of his hand as his focus shifted away from the homework, and to Marinette.

"That's not what I meant," Plagg frowned. "Adrien she loves you, I'm sure she will allow you to move in with her."

"Are you kidding me, Plagg?" Adrien frowned. "I can't do that to her. She already gives me food, lets me sleep with her, and lets me use her bathroom. I'm abusing her love far too much already, I'm won't ask anymore of her." Adrien moved his hands to gently pet his Kwami from under the table. "Don't worry about me Plagg," Adrien smiled. "As long as Marinette keeps letting me sleep over, I'll be fine. I can just come to the library or go to the park or something during the day."

Plagg gave his Chosen a weak smile, "Can you get cheese when you go to Marinette's today? I ate the last bit that was inside the bag."

"Sure thing buddy."

"The library will be closing in 15 minutes," a voice over the speaker announced.

"Well, I guess it's time to visit Marinette," Adrien packed up his homework and picked up his bag, heading outside.

He landed on her balcony, making sure to hide his bag of belongings behind her lawn chair as he knocked on her door.

ooo

"So how was hanging out with Chloe, _traitor_ ," Alya pouted from the computer screen.

"I'm sure it wasn't as fun as whatever you and Nino got up to today," Marinette giggled as Alya crossed her arms.

"Nothing happened, we just hung out at his house."

"Uh huh, sure," Marinette grinned.

"Think whatever you want, I don't care," Alya huffed. "By the way, we better hang out tomorrow, me and Nino are going to get dinner and I swear if you ditch us again for Chloe..."

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Chloe invited me and Adrien to a party this Friday," Marinette's eyes widened as Alya beamed in her seat.

"Please tell me you're going! Chloe's parties are always so awesome, there's free food, drinks, not to mention dances and music."

"How do you know?" Marinette perked her eyebrow. "Chloe said it was going to be boring."

"Oh please, Chloe herself is boring. I sneaked into one to get free food and it was amazing," Alya smirked as she faced Marinette. "So you and Adrien are going together? It'll be like a date."

"Yeah, something like that I guess," Marinette thought back to earlier today. Between the passive aggressiveness he showed towards Chloe and the way he flirted with her, Adrien was getting comfortable with her and opening up his Chat side. But what she didn't expect was for him to get jealous when Chloe kissed her, and she _especially_ didn't expect him to kiss her as well.

"Well I have to go, got chores to do," Alya sighed. "You better not ditch us again for Chloe."

"I won't, bye Alya."

"See ya," Alya said as she closed her video feed.

Marinette got off her seat and walked over to her closet, getting ready for Chat.

ooo

She was busy sketching when she heard his tapping from the door. She put the sketchbook away as she ran to let him in.

"Evening, Princess," Chat grinned, giving her a quick chaste kiss on the lips as he descended into the room below.

"Hey Chat," Marinette greeted. She stood patiently and waited for Chat to finally notice her. And she knew when he did, for his eyes widened as he looked her up and down.

"You...you look beautiful," Chat awed.

"Thanks, I just got this dress today. Do you like it?" Marinette asked, already knowing the answer since it was him who picked the dress for her.

"I love it," Chat smiled. He walked forward and grabbed her head in between his palms. She tilted her head up, allowing him to kiss her once more. She felt his head move down to her neck, and he stopped.

"C-Can I?" Chat asked.

Marinette chuckled, realizing Chat had only ever kissed her on the lips before. She weaved her fingers through his hair, bringing his head closer to her neck as a way to show him she approved. "You don't have to ask, kitty," she hummed when she felt his searing hot lips touch against her skin, sending tingling sensations through her body. She closed her eyes and softly moaned as Chat left pecks of soft kisses down her neck and across to her exposed shoulder. His rough leather hands gripped her waist, bringing her body closer to his. Things were getting too hot, too fast. She had to stop him, before she was too weak to go through with what she planned for tonight.

"Ch-Chat," she moaned. "Stop."

Chat immediately pulled back from her shoulders, "S-sorry, did I do something wrong?"

Marinette grinned at his worried expression, "Hey, relax. You did nothing wrong." Chat smiled and leaned in again for another kiss, but Marinette placed a finger on his lips, stopping him. "Nuh-uh, Chat. If you want any more kisses tonight, you're going to have to earn them."

"Oh?" Chat smirked.

"Sit kitty," she gestured to one chair, while she sat on the one next to him. She turned on her PS4 and opened up Ultra Mecha Strike. "If you win, you get a point and you get to kiss me. First one to 5 points wins and gets to eat the delicious cupcake I made with my own hands today."

"Alright, bring it on, Princess," Chat smirked.

"Oh wait, I forgot the goodies," Marinette grabbed the box from the couch and brought it onto the desk. She took out some strawberries, cookies and an éclair. "First one to 3 gets an éclair." Marinette finally took out a chocolate cupcake with a rough drawing of Chat's face on it. "Sorry, I'm not as good as my dad with my drawings."

"Looks delicious," Chat complimented her as she put the pastries in front of Chat.

"If you want it, you're going to have to earn it," Marinette smirked. She started a match and faced Chat. He definitely had gotten better at the game, but he was still nowhere near her skill level. Nonetheless, she let him win at the end.

"So, what did you say my reward was again?" Chat grinned wide.

"You get one kiss." She closed her eyes, feeling the air between them depart as Chat hopped onto her and placed his lips over hers. She opened her mouth for him, and felt his familiar tongue wrapping around hers. She let him take control since he was being very aggressive today. She wondered if Chloe had anything to do with it.

As Chat kept up the kiss, she found herself running out of air, and she knew he was in the same predicament. Her kitty was greedy and he wanted the kiss to last as long as possible, and she didn't mind that one bit.

When the need for air became too much, Chat pulled away panting, "1-0."

"We've just started," Marinette smiled, grabbing her controller. She faced him in another match, and this time she destroyed him, for she wanted to play with him this time.

Chat stared at the quick defeat, "You're way too good at this game." Marinette giggled as she got up to sit in his lap. The bottom of her dress draped over his thighs as she straddled his hips. "What happens if you win?" Chat asked.

"Then I get to kiss _you_ ," Marinette answered, one hand fondling his blonde hair while her other roamed around his chest.

"Sounds like a win win to me," Chat smirked, grabbing her waist with his leather hands and bringing his mouth closer.

She stopped his advances by pushing him back against the seat, "who said I was going to kiss you on the lips?" Marinette grinned at his curious look as she lowered her head. She found a soft spot along the crook of his neck and kissed it. But the kiss soon turned into a bite as Marinette dug her teeth into his skin.

"Ahh, Marinette!" Chat hissed out as she sucked on the bruised skin.

Marinette giggled as she pulled away and got off him to sit back onto her own seat, "1-1, we're tied."

"For now," Chat frowned. "I'm going to get revenge for that," Chat gestured to the hickey.

"You'll have to beat me first," Marinette snickered as she started another game. Needless to say, Marinette obliterated Chat.

"You...you let me win the first game, didn't you?" Chat pouted.

"Maybe," Marinette grinned as she picked up a strawberry. She sat down on Chat in the same position while she placed the strawberry in the middle of her lips. "Eat," she demanded. Chat smiled and grabbed the strawberry out of her mouth with his own lips and began to eat it.

"Are you going to give me another hickey?" Chat asked as he swallowed the fruit.

"No. Close your mouth," Chat complied. "You can't open your mouth for one whole minute. If you do, you lose a point and I get an extra point, okay?" Chat nodded along. "Good, kitty. The minute starts..." she looked at her PS4 screen and waited for the clock to change to the next minute, "now." She immediately descended down on his neck, placing quick, yet wet, hot kisses along his neck, down to his shoulder. She didn't have much skin to work with, so she used her hands as well. Anything to make Chat moan out in pleasure. Both her hands trailed from his calves, slowly up to his thighs, as she kissed and licked his skin. She could hear his suppressed moans from his throat, and feel the slight tremble of his jaw muscles. His eyes were closed and he was desperately trying to keep his mouth closed. Marinette raised her hands, rubbing his chest and belly as she placed deeper kisses, ticking his skin with her tongue and sucking shortly afterwards. She could feel Chat twitching and his breathing quickening through his nose, but he still didn't let up, so Marinette had to get desperate, she knew she didn't have much time left. She brought her left hand up to caress Chat's hair, while her mouth latched onto the love bite she had previously left. She licked and sucked along the bite, as her right hand descended down Chat's belly, down to his waist and even lower, following the curve of his valley...

"Fuck!" Chat finally gave in. He was left a panting mess as Marinette looked at the time.

"You lose, 3-0," Marinette smirked, getting off Chat once more.

Chat groaned, "That felt so good, Princess." He got off his seat and sat on top of her, bringing his face down to hers.

"No Chat, you have to win first," Marinette turned her head away from his.

"But it's not fair, you're way too good at the game," Chat complained as he tried his best to kiss her, moving his head around to align with hers. Marinette chuckled as she kept moving her head away from his, not giving him a kiss he didn't earn. Chat ultimately sighed, giving up. He resorted to rubbing his cheek against hers.

"What are you doing?" Marinette giggled.

"Leaving my scent on you to mark you as mine," Chat answered as he continued to rub his face against hers.

"You know you're not a real cat, right?" Marinette giggled as Chat pulled away to pout at her. "Ok, how about this, we can play Jenga instead. It's fair since it doesn't require much skill to play."

"Jenga?"

"Yeah, let me show you." Marinette got off her seat and searched through her room for the board game. She explained the game to Chat as she set up the game.

"You forgot your éclair," Chat reminded her.

"You can have it," Marinette smiled as he ate the whole thing and wiped his lips. "Alright you go first."

The game lasted a while, Marinette only taking out the middle pieces as Chat took out whatever he could. Towards the end, the tower was wobbling, and it was Chat's turn. He carefully took out a piece, only to have the tower lean back. But luck was on Chat's side, as the lean shifted some pieces around and the tower found a new balance.

"What? No fair, you got lucky," Marinette whined as Chat smirked.

"Your turn." Marinette tried her best to take out any piece without disturbing the balance, but she was unlucky as the tower fell.

"3-1, I'm catching up," Chat boasted. He leaned forward and captured Marinette's lips in a kiss. He gently kissed her, before pulling away and going for her neck.

"Nope, only 1 kiss," Marinette stopped him.

"Fine. I'll just have to beat you again," Chat grinned. They continued to play, Marinette won once while Chat won 3 more times, making the score 4-4.

"I can't believe you caught up," Marinette whined with sore lips. Chat had not been merciful, him wanting to make the most with his one kiss wins.

"Do you have cards? I know a game we can play for the tiebreaker."

"Yeah, I do." Marinette searched for her playing cards as Chat tidied up the Jenga pieces.

"Found them," Marinette handed the cards over to Chat.

"I only know one card game, and it's called Speed. I remember playing it with my parents all the time," Marinette noticed the slight frowned across his face.

"You never talk about them," she grabbed his hand, squeezing it in assurance.

"Because I don't remember much. Playing card games is one of the only memories I have of them," Chat frowned.

Marinette leaned forward, and gave Chat a sweet, gentle, comforting kiss. "You get that for free," she smiled at him as he smiled back.

Chat dealt the cards, and they both played for the win, for the delicious cupcake that sat on the table, taunting them. The game favoured the faster player, and unbeknownst to the both of them, Chat's suit gave him the advantage he needed to win.

"I guess you win huh?" Marinette sighed. Chat grinned, taking the cupcake and splitting it in half, giving one half to her. "Wow, such a generous cat," she giggled as she ate her half.

Chat finished his treat and sat on Marinette once again, ready to take his other prize. He kissed her once again, and Marinette kissed back. He pulled back for air, before going back in. It was more than one kiss, but Marinette didn't care, their game had ended. Chat's hands gripped her waist, and Marinette decided she had enough of his hands not doing as much work as hers. She grabbed his hands with her own, forcing them to move upwards.

Chat pulled away, looking at her with concern, "Marinette, are you okay with this?"

"I want you to feel me, Chat," Marinette told him as she raised her head to capture his lips once again. She moved his hands against the dress he liked, until they cupped her breasts.

"Marinette..." Chat pulled away once again. Marinette moved her head in after him to silence him but Chat got onto his feet.

"Chat, please..."

"I have to patrol, Marinette," Chat chuckled as she looked at the time. "Superhero duty calls."

"Oh right," Marinette sighed, missing the contact already. She forced him to finish the fruits and leftover treats before he took off, Ladybug following soon after her partner.

ooo

Marinette woke up the next morning to tiny little claws poking at her face.

"Hey, psst, wake up," Plagg whispered as his smacked her face.

"Wha...who?..." Marinette grumbled as she wiped her eyes, her vision clearing to reveal a black floating Kwami. "Wahhh!" Marinette shouted before Plagg silenced her with his paws.

"Shush!"

"You're...you're Chat's Kwami?"

"Yes, listen to me, we don't have much time. Chat's in the shower and he tries to take showers as quick as possible out of respect..."

Marinette looked sideways to indeed find Chat not by her side, she shortly soon heard the shower running from her bathroom.

"Plagg!" Tikki zipped into view, scolding Plagg. "What did I say, this is a bad idea!"

"Wait, you know I'm Ladybug?" Marinette freaked out. "Wait, does Adrien know I'm Ladybug!?"

"Hold on, you know he's Adrien?" Plagg's eyes widened. "I knew it! I knew it wasn't a coincidence you started liking him as Adrien at the same time as you started liking Chat."

"Plagg! We are not doing this!" Tikki seethed. "It's already bad enough Marinette knows, we can't risk Adrien finding out either."

"So Adrien doesn't know I'm Ladybug?" Marinette asked, perking her eyebrow at the two Kwamis.

"Tikki, you only don't want me to tell Marinette because you know she will do whatever she can to help him," Plagg crossed his arms.

"Will someone tell me what's going on!" Marinette hissed just as the shower stopped running.

"Damnit," Plagg turned to look at Marinette. "Listen to me Marinette, I know you're Ladybug, but Adrien doesn't. We were forced to leave the place you saw Chat living in earlier. He has nowhere to go and I know you will help him out. Go outside and look behind your lawn chair. Ok bye, nice meeting you," Plagg quickly zipped towards the bathroom.

"Um ok, bye," she waved to the Kwami. "Wait what did he say about the lawn chair?" Marinette opened the trap door and found the hidden bag behind the chair. She looked through the bag and gasped as she found his clothes and his schoolwork, as well as some very stale bread and pastries she remembered giving him days ago. She also found some toothbrushes and toothpaste tubes squeezed to the very end.

"Marinette, I know you want to do the right thing, but think of your family, think of Paris. It's bad enough you know his identity, but if you let him live with you, he can figure out yours. What if your parents caught you one day, and figured out Chat's identity or your own. If Hawkmoth were to akumatize them, he would know your identity and use it against you. What if..." Tikki stopped as tears started flowing down her Chosen's cheek.

"I love him, Tikki," Marinette sobbed.

Tikki sighed, "I understand. Well if you really want this, then I can't stop you. Can you just promise me you'll be careful? That you will try your hardest to hide your identities?" Marinette nodded and Tikki zipped in to nuzzle against her cheek. "I hope you know what you're doing, Marinette." Tikki phased through the wall a moment later, right as Chat opened the trap door.

"Oh, there you are, I was wondering where..." Chat froze as he saw Marinette next to his bag. "Oh, that's just some clothes I found coming here, thought I might..."

"I know, Chat. Your Kw-magical floating fairy thingie told me," Marinette sniffed.

"What!? That little shit," Chat hissed.

"Were you going to tell me?"

Chat sighed, dropping his head, "No." Another sniffle was heard coming from her. "Marinette, you've already done so much for me. Giving me a place to stay at night was the most I could ask for..."

"Let me ask you something, Chat. How would you feel? How would you feel if it was me living on the streets. How would you feel knowing the only time I was safe was during the night, in your hands. How would you feel knowing you had more than enough room to keep me with you, but I refused to come, instead choosing to wander the streets alone during the rest of the day."

Chat opened his mouth, only to close it again. "I...I'm sorry, Marinette. I just didn't want to be a burden to you."

Marinette dropped the bag, crossing the distance to him and enveloping him in a hug. "I love you, Chat. You'll never be a burden to me."

Chat hugged her back, tightly. "I love you too, Marinette." Marinette backed away from the hug some moments later. Chat brought up his glove, to wipe the tears from her face. He smiled at her, causing her to smile back, and hug him once more. She would always be there for him, didn't he know that by now?

She pulled away for the second time, going over to his bag to pick it up. "Come on," she said while going down the trapdoor.

"But Marinette, what about my identity," Chat frowned.

"We'll figure that out later, Chat. But for now help me unpack your things before school starts," Marinette smiled at Chat as he walked over to her. She leaned up to kiss him, "Welcome to your new home, Chat."


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien checked himself out on the bathroom mirror. He was wearing the cleanest and most professional looking shirt he could find. It was a white dress shirt, which he began to button up over his undershirt. He tucked the shirt into his black dress pants, a pair he remembered ' _borrowing'_ some time ago.

"Lookin' good," Plagg complimented from Adrien's shoulder while he ate his Camembert. A treat Marinette was more than happy to provide.

"Thanks Plagg," Adrien smiled, turning on the tap to wash his face.

"Where are you going to get the jacket and tie from?" Plagg asked. "You know this is a formal party right?"

"Marinette asked Nino for help on that since I told her I didn't have one," Adrien frowned. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind me borrowing his for one night."

"One _date_ night," Plagg grinned, wiggling his eyebrows in a teasing fashion.

"Yeah, hardly," Adrien scoffed, combing his hair thoroughly, until it was neat and clean. "With Chloe there, it'll be more like me third wheeling _their_ date."

"Hey...you're doing really good as Adrien around her," Plagg acknowledged. "Why don't you tell her who you are already so you two can be all mushy-mushy at school too?"

"Too soon Plagg," Adrien sighed. He grabbed some cologne Nino had given him a day earlier, spraying himself with a dose or two.

"Then when?"

"Later, alright. I'm not ready for her to know yet."

"Fine," Plagg grumbled. "But I don't think you should wait much longer, Adrien. I'm sure she will love Adrien as much as Chat."

"You may be a god, Plagg, but even you don't know everything for certain."

Plagg opened his mouth to retort, he wanted to tell his Chosen the truth, badly, but it wasn't his place. "Whatever, I hope you know what you're doing, kid."

"I do, now transform me, Nino and Alya will be here any minute."

"You know the magic words."

Adrien smirked, "Claws Out!"

His transformation lit up the entire bathroom, before dimming back to normal. He placed his comb and cologne into a bag, before opening Marinette's bathroom door.

"What are you drawing?" Chat asked as he noticed the girl lying on her chaise. Her position causing the back of the sketchbook to face him.

"Oh, nothing," she hummed with a smile.

"Nothing, huh?" Chat perked his eyebrow at her. He walked over to their closet, putting the bag away inside his duffle bag. He kept his clothes separated and hidden from her, so she wouldn't recognize Adrien in them. He trusted her not to peek inside either.

"Yeah, nothing," Marinette continued to doodle.

Chat grinned, and immediately pounced onto her chaise. He held her down with both legs straddled around her waist. "Show me, Marinette."

"No, Chat," she pouted, hugged her notebook close to her chest. "You're being a very bad kitty, get off"

"Not until you show me," Chat reached for the book. In his quest to remove the book from her grasp, he ended up tickling her instead.

"Ch-Chat...stop...please," she begged while she laughed maniacally in his hold. Squirming and trying to get away, while still clutching the book tightly close to her.

"I'll stop when you show me," Chat continued to dance his fingers across her toned belly. Her shirt had been lifted up quite a bit now, and his leather gloved hands found themselves touching her soft, exposed skin. But Chat didn't mind as he had gotten only more and more comfortable around her as Chat, given they did live together now after all.

"Ok...ok, you win," she panted as she felt Chat's hands wander away from her belly, and towards her book. "I wanted it to be a surprise. Stupid, stubborn cat."

Chat grabbed the book, turning it around to reveal a set of Chat Noir themed earmuffs.

"It's getting cold now a days, so I thought I'd make you a pair," Marinette sat up, leaning back on her hands as Chat remained straddled on her lap. "That's just one design I was working on," Marinette pointed to the earmuff with a green paw print printed on the ear pieces, while green cracks ran along the black headband.

"I love it, it looks cool."

"Thanks," Marinette smiled.

Chat placed the sketchbook aside on the closest table, "Did I mention that you're going to be the best fashion designer Paris has ever seen?" Chat grinned, grabbing her waist and leaning forward, leading her to fall back down onto her back against the chaise.

"You only tell me that every day," Marinette giggled as Chat laid on top of her, peppering her shoulders with quick, soft kisses.

Marinette ran her fingers through his hair, humming in delight as his mouth got closer and closer to her own. Their lips finally met, and Marinette drank him in, prodding and darting her tongue all around his mouth. She wanted to pleasure him to due to his earlier compliments, and when he moaned into her mouth, she smiled.

"Don't you have that thing with Ladybug today?" Marinette asked as Chat pulled away.

"Yeah, and you have that date with that blonde classmate today, right?" Chat teased.

"It's not a date, Chat. We're just friends." Chat didn't know whether to feel pleased or stung by those words. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"Of course not, Princess. Why would I be jealous of a civilian with no super powers?"

"Do you really think I only like you because you have super powers?" Marinette perked her eyebrow at him.

"Well that and, I'm super handsome," Chat teased. "I have huge biceps..."

"Chat," Marinette interrupted, grabbing his head in her hands. "I love you because you're the bravest, kindest person I know. You're always protecting and caring for Ladybug..."

"It's my job."

"Maybe...but I know you probably do the same when you're not transformed, right?"

Chat thought back to all the Akuma attacks recently, how he would always make sure his friends, and especially Marinette, were safe before transforming. Before he could respond, Marinette had seized his lips once again, deepening it into a more gentle and passionate kiss.

The sound of Marinette's phone ringing jolted them out of their moment. Chat got off Marinette as she got up and walked over to the phone on her computer table.

"Alya, hey...ok just ask my parents to let you in, they're working downstairs."

"They're here already?" Chat gulped. "I better go then, I'm late anyways." Chat headed to her trapdoor as Marinette hung up on the phone.

"Hey," Marinette walked over to him, giving him a quick kiss. "I'll see you tonight."

Chat nodded, "See you later, Princess."

ooo

Chat de-transformed in a nearby alleyway. He hid Plagg in his suit pants, and checked himself out on the glass window of a random shop. His hair was still neat, his clothes clean, and he smelled good. He would have to thank Nino a lot later. He took the short walk over to the bakery. Entering through the main doors felt weird, but also right. He felt bad about sneaking around her parents back, but he was good kid, he wasn't doing anything bad with Marinette, so it was fine, right?

"Adrien!" Sabine beamed through the front register. "Marinette is waiting for you, Alya and Nino have already gone up."

"Thank, Mrs. Cheng," Adrien politely smiled as she gestured for him to take the stairs up.

"Sup dude," Nino greeted him as he descended up the stairs.

"Hey Nino."

"Damn, you look good," Nino grinned. "But you would much better in a suit jacket and tie. Which is why I'm here."

"Yeah, sorry again for this. I promise I won't let anything happen to your clothes..."

"Dude, don't sweat it. I'm more than happy to help you in any way that would increase your chances of hooking up with Marinette."

Adrien nervously chuckled, "We're just friends, Nino."

"Oh sure," Nino grinned. "Me and Alya have noticed the way you two look at each other, you're not _just friends_."

Adrien gulped, he knew he himself had a bad habit of glancing at his girlfriend whenever he was Adrien, but did Marinette do the same?

"How _does_ Marinette look at me?" he curiously asked as Nino shifted through his backpack full of clothes and ties.

"I don't know," Nino shrugged. "It's kind of the same look Alya gives me when she wants to..." Nino paused in his tracks, instead shaking his head. "You know what, never mind. I'm here to make you look presentable, so take of your shirt," Nino ordered.

"What, why?"

"Well that shirt is nice and all, but it's boring. Good thing I brought this dark red one," Nino grinned, taking out a folded dark red dress shirt approximately his size.

"Why red?" Adrien wondered as he grabbed the shirt from Nino's hands.

"Well...It may or may not match Marinette's dress," Nino smirked.

Adrien looked at his friend with wide eyes, "Wait, you're telling me Marinette and I will be matching?"

"Yup," Nino grinned as he took out another red tie, handing it over to Adrien.

Adrien awed at the red shirt and tie in his hands, "Thanks so much Nino, seriously, I..."

"Don't worry dude. Just hurry up and change before Alya and Marinette finish up upstairs," Nino patted his friend on the shoulder.

Adrien gave his friend a thankful smile as he walked over to the bathroom, changing into his new shirt.

"Um, Nino?" Adrien called out as he left the bathroom. "I don't know how to put this on."

Nino laughed at the wrongly tied knot around his neck, "Here bro, let me."

As Nino worked on properly tying his tie, Adrien's thoughts went back to earlier, "Do you really think she likes me? Do you think I have a chance with her?"

"Look, I know this sounds cliché, but just be yourself. When I first met you, you could've been anything. You could've been asshole, or a douche. Or maybe even just a shy guy who just wants to be left alone. But as I got to know you, I found out you're a genuinely nice guy, a bit of a nerd, sometimes funny..."

" _Sometimes_ funny?" Adrien raised his eyebrow at him.

"What I'm saying is..." Nino ignored his friend's remark as he finished the tie. "Marinette took a chance trying to be your friend, and it paid out because she likes you for you. Just keep being yourself and things will work themselves out. That's how it worked out for me and Alya. She only considered me as a friend for a long time, but instead of changing myself and being someone I wasn't so I could please her, I stayed Nino, her geeky friend. She eventually fell in love with me and...here we are."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Adrien sighed. He was channelling Chat's confidence and bravery throughout this week, and it had not only brought Marinette and him closer, but also Nino.

"Alright, final piece of the puzzle," Nino took out a black suit jacket. "Here."

Adrien took the jacket and put it on immediately. He buttoned the jacket, smiling nervously as Nino stared approvingly.

"You look so good dude," Nino complimented him. "Honestly, I'll be surprised if Marinette _isn't_ up all over you by the end of the night."

Adrien smiled, he just hoped he could get more comfortable as Adrien around her.

"NINO!" Alya called from Marinette's trapdoor. "Is Adrien here yet?"

"Yeah! He's all ready," Nino answered back.

"Okay, we're coming down then."

Adrien's head snapped to the trapdoor. He awed as red laced high heels appeared on the steps, followed by one leg which remained hidden behind her dark red dress. His eyes latched onto the second pale leg, which was fully revealed up to her thigh by the slit of the dress. As Marinette walked down the steps, with Alya guiding her, Adrien's gaze wandered upwards, from the way the dress tightly hug her hips and waist to where the strapless dress ended on her chest, revealing her smooth shoulders.

"Oh wow, we're matching," Marinette spoke, turning Adrien's attention to her face. Her hair was done in a bun, and her lips were red to match her dress. If he thought she was beautiful before...

"Dude, snap out of it," Nino nudged Adrien, as the two girls giggled in front of him.

Adrien closed his mouth, unaware he was even gaping, "Sorry," he nervously giggled, rubbing his neck. "You, um...you look beautiful."

"You don't look so bad yourself," Marinette teased with a smile.

"Alright, me and Nino are going to get out of here, we have our own little date planned since you guys decided to ditch us," Alya smirked. She turned to Adrien as she grabbed Nino's shoulder. "Take care of her, or else..." Alya glared at Adrien, making him gulp.

"Umm...I will?" Adrien sheepishly replied.

"Alya, don't scare him," Marinette whined, pushing Alya and Nino towards the trapdoor.

"Are you ready?" she grabbed his hands, earning a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Yeah I'm ready," he smiled.

"Chloe should be here any moment now," Marinette led him down the steps, into the bakery below. "We should probably say goodbye to my parents."

"Oh, honey, you look so gorgeous," Sabine walked over to them from the register to give her daughter a hug.

"Thanks mama."

"And Adrien you look wonderful. Have fun you two; remember to be back by 11."

"Yes mama," as Marinette began to lead Adrien towards the doors, Tom came out from the back, wiping his powder stained hands on his apron.

"Adrien a word, please," Tom's stern voice sent shivers down Adrien.

"Y-Yes...sir?" Adrien gulped as the large man made his way to him.

Tom placed a clean hand on Adrien's shoulder, "If you do or say anything to hurt my precious little daughter..."

"Papa!" Marinette fumed as she felt Adrien go stiff in her hands.

Tom's expression slowly turned into amusement as he started chuckling a moment later, "I'm just teasing you son, relax." Tom patted him on the back as Adrien let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I'll take care of her, don't worry sir," Adrien smiled, turning his head to look at the girl in question.

"I know you will, you're a good kid," Tom smiled back. "Take care you two," he told them as they exited the store and waited outside.

"Your dad's a scary guy, remind me to never get on his bad side."

"He's a gentle giant," Marinette giggled. "Now that I think about it, I don't think he's ever seen me on a date with a boy before."

"Oh? Is that what this is?"

"Well, no...I mean...we're just two friends on a night out, right? I do have a boyfriend, remember?"

"You keep mentioning this boyfriend of yours to me, but I've never seen him at school. I'm beginning to doubt you even have one at all."

Marinette took mock offense, "Fine, you don't believe me? You'll see, one day, me and him will enter class locked lips, _then_ you'll believe me."

"I can't wait for that day then," Adrien cryptically smiled at her, smirking on the inside as Chloe's car pulled up.

ooo

Adrien cut a portion of his steak and stuck it onto the fork as the boring speeches filled the background noise as the fundraiser for the city went on.

"Say ahh," Adrien imitated an open mouth as he flew his fork towards Marinette's mouth.

"No, stop it Adrien," Marinette leaned away, but Adrien kept insisting, practically rubbing the piece of meat around her mouth.

"If you don't stop, I'll make you," Marinette smirked. She brought out her own fork and started fencing against Adrien's. The meat flew off, landing on the table somewhere as Adrien and Marinette battled it out with their forks, both laughing and gathering the attention of several people around their table.

"Adrien!" Adrien looked over to see Chloe in her yellow sleeveless dress take her seat to Marinette's right with her plate of food. "Look where you are, you're making a fool of not only yourself, but us too."

Adrien put his fork down as he looked around, apologetically smiling at the people caught by their attention.

"We were just having fun, Chloe," Marinette frowned, returning back to her own meal.

"There's plenty of time for fun later, Marinette," Chloe smiled. "We just have to get these boring speeches over with first."

"Okay."

"Adrien," Chloe sighed. "Don't you know how to eat properly?"

Marinette turned to look beside her at Adrien, just in time to catch him picking up a piece of meat with his hands.

"What?" he asked, eyeing the both of them.

"Adrien, you can't use your hands," Marinette giggled. "Use your fork and knife at all times. Also keep your elbows below the table," she instructed him as she grabbed his arms, pulling it down.

"Like this?" Adrien gripped the fork like a knife and stabbed the small piece of meat.

"Adrien," Marinette chuckled, she knew he was just messing with her at this point.

"No, like this," Chloe sternly stared at Adrien as she cut her salmon filet with a knife, and gently picked it up with a fork.

"Oh, thanks Chloe, I definitely understand now," Adrien sassed as Marinette nudged Adrien's shoulder, hiding her giggle.

"Hey guys," Sabrina chirped as she came into view, sitting next to Chloe.

"Sabrina! Nice of you to make it," Chloe hugged her friend. "Oooh, I love your dress." Adrien watched Chloe examine her blue dress.

"Thanks, sorry I was late; my parents took some time getting ready."

The four quietly talked about school related gossip and topics as the speeches went on. Adrien finished his steak, wiping his mouth with a napkin before he noticed Alex walking to his own seat.

"Um Chloe, what is _he_ doing here?" Adrien frowned, pointing at the former bully. The three girls followed his gaze.

"His parents must've been invited to the party, I don't know?" Chloe shrugged, exchanging glances at Sabrina.

"I thought you said you weren't going to invite Kim and his friends?" Adrien questioned her.

"I'm not in charge of the invite list, and do you see Kim around?" Chloe retorted.

"Hey, it's okay. He won't hurt you during an event such as this. And if he does try something, Chloe will protect you, right Chloe?" Marinette took Adrien's hand, rubbing it in assurance under the table.

Chloe nodded and the four returned to their conversation. The speeches stopped after a few minutes and people got off their seats, talking amongst themselves whilst drinking their alcohol. Waiters came and took their empty plates. A small dance stage had erupted somewhere in the corner of the massive hotel room, getting the attention of some of the adults.

"Oh, we should totally hit the dance floor," Chloe bubbled, grabbing Marinette's hand and leading her over, with Adrien following close behind. They joined the crowd of people dressed in suits and dresses dancing to the upbeat music.

"Watch this Marinette!" Chloe grabbed pulled Sabrina closer to her as they both danced in rhythm with each other and to the beat. Chloe moved her hips, and she soon began to grind against Sabrina.

Adrien cringed at the sight, while Marinette whistled beside him, "Yeah Chloe, you go girl."

When Chloe moved over to Marinette and grabbed her arm pulling her into the dance, Adrien found his jealousy returning yet again. He froze as Chloe danced in the middle of Sabrina and Marinette. Marinette was grinning, and as she looked to him, she gestured with her finger to join him. Adrien walked over slowly, nervous because he didn't know one bit about dancing. But as he moved closer to them, Chloe's hands were placed on Marinette's waist, and her hands were wandering upwards. Adrien's eyes locked onto Marinette's, she was smiling awkwardly, and he could feel the discomfort in her eyes.

"Alright everyone, it's the slow dance time!" the D.J's voice jolted Adrien out of any dark thoughts that were surfacing in his mind. "So grab that special someone because things are going to get romantic. And as a reminder, this is a fundraiser..."

As the D.J went on, Adrien watched Chloe open her mouth, but he rushed in instead. He quickly grabbed Marinette's hand, "Care to share this dance with me, beautiful?" He brought up her hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"Of course Adrien," Marinette smiled, moving in to Adrien's embrace. He smirked at Chloe who frowned at him, before turning her own attention to Sabrina. Adrien copied the adult couples around him, placing his right hand on her hip and grabbing her hand with his left hand. Their joined hands held up at shoulder level. Even though the men around them were taking the lead, Adrien didn't know what to do. Marinette picked up on that and she led him around the dance floor instead, smiling at him as she swayed back and forth around the dance floor.

"This is nice," she hummed.

"Very," Adrien stared down into her eyes as she stared back. He kept her gaze as he followed her lead.

His heart never swelled with love as much as it did right now. He was breathless at the beautiful girl before him, who was everything he didn't know he needed up until a few weeks ago. She cared for him, she loved him, she made him feel whole and at peace. He felt the world around him vanish, and it was just him and her, dancing together in the surrounding void. For a split second he wanted to lean down and kiss her, to finally share all his love with her. To give her everything he knew she desired from Chat. He wanted her to be able to tell their whole classroom about them two. To tell the whole world, about them two. But fantasy soon came crashing down as his anxiety took over. He envisioned their classmates laughing at her, mocking her for picking Adrien of all the better guys at school. He imagined her sadness because the Chat she loved was _just_ her friend, like Nino, or the other guys she would talk to at school.

"Adrien? Something wrong?" Marinette's gentle, caring voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He realized he had been staring off into the distance.

"I'm fine," he lied as his gaze returned back to her. She scrunched her eyebrows at him, and he could practically feel her eyes looking through his, seeing through his lies.

The stopping of the current song slowed her down, as the two came to a stop. Marinette opened her mouth to speak but Chloe interrupted the two, pushing her way in between them.

"Marinette, can I have this next dance?" Chloe pouted. "Please, just one?"

Marinette looked apologetically at Adrien, "Sure, one dance sounds good."

"Adrien, could you please get us drinks?" Chloe urged, pointing to the bar at the other end of the large room as the next song began to play in the background.

"Yeah, sure," Adrien sighed. He guessed he could allow Chloe a dance. Not only was he not bullied once this whole week, he swore Chloe was getting nicer towards him too, her passive aggressive remarks getting less often.

ooo

"Doesn't she look so happy?" Sabrina asked Alex who downed a wine glass in one shot. They were both off to the side, leaning against a wall. Sabrina watched as Chloe led Marinette around the dance floor.

"Whatever," Alex huffed, taking another drink off a nearby table. "I can't believe she chose to invite her and that blondie over Kim."

"She loves her," Sabrina defended her friend. "And Adrien follows her around everywhere so he had to come."

"Oh please, Chloe doesn't love her, Chloe's not capable of love. Chloe _lusts_ Marinette. There's a difference."

"Maybe," Sabrina frowned. "But if Marinette makes her happy, then that's all I care about." Sabrina noticed Adrien coming back with two glasses of wine in his hands.

"Hey, could you distract Adrien at least until the end of the next song?" Sabrina begged Alex. "Please? I just want Chloe to be left alone for a bit longer."

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll let you dance with me afterwards."

Alex smirked, eyeing Sabrina up and down, "Deal."

"Only one dance."

"Yeah, yeah," Alex put his empty glass down onto the nearby table, before making his way to intercept Adrien.

ooo

As Adrien made his way through the various groups of adults scattered around, he felt a jerk on his arms. Adrien barely managed to save the drinks from spilling as he was found being pulled backwards.

"Hey, what the hell," Adrien turned around to see Alex. "A-Alex? What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you about something very important."

Adrien gulped, he didn't want to spill the drinks and he didn't want to cause a scene, so he let the bully lead him into a room at the far end of the main event. The room was smaller, with electrical equipment, chairs and tables piled up. Adrien guessed it must have been some sort of storage room.

"Ok, what is it?" Adrien hissed.

Alex simply said nothing. He pulled out his phone as he leaned against the door, not paying any attention to Adrien.

"Well, you wanted to talk?" Adrien spat, his impatience growing thin. When Alex didn't respond, Adrien grew furious. He went for the doorknob, but Alex pushed him backwards instead, spilling his drinks over himself. Adrien gasped at the ruined jacket, shirt and tie, the clothes Nino had entrusted him with.

"What the fuck!" Adrien shrieked. "Fuck you, these were my friend's clothes you asshole!"

"Like I care," Alex smirked, still paying attention to his phone.

"Let me out or _else_ ," Adrien threatened, clenching his fists.

"Or else, what?" Alex put his phone away and crossed his arms at Adrien, tauntingly smiling and daring him to do something. But instead Adrien smirked.

"Or else, I'll tell Chloe about this."

Alex's smile fell as he grit his teeth, "You think I'm afraid of Chloe?"

"You and your friends _do_ run with your tail between your legs when she's near," Adrien ridiculed.

Alex opened and shut his mouth several times, "I-she's...fuck you!" Alex hissed, his cool turning to range. "I'm not afraid of Chloe!"

"Let me go, or else I'll tell her and she'll probably get you suspended," Adrien walked forward, Alex frozen still. He reached for the doorknob, turning it open. "That's what I thought," he smirked.

A mistake as Adrien was pushed backwards a moment later; he stumbled on his feet, before falling down on his back. He looked up as Alex towered above him.

"Fuck you! I'm not afraid of no one," Alex exploded, kicking Adrien in the ribs.

Adrien winced in pain, his mind raced with ways to get out of this mess. For so long Chloe had protected him, he forgot how to feel powerless; he forgot how to feel afraid. As Alex kicked him once again, Adrien raised his legs, securing a harsh kick to Alex's groin.

"Fuck!" Alex stumbled back in pain, clutching his groin. Adrien took the opportunity to get back onto his feet. His side hurt, but he had endured worse, he just needed a way to get past Alex and out into the party again, where he couldn't get hurt. Transforming was out of the question, and there was no other direction to run or hide.

"You little shit," Alex hissed. His hand reach for something behind him, and Adrien's eyes widened in absolute terror as Alex revealed a small knife in his right hand.

ooo

"Did I already mention how much I love your dress?" Chloe complimented. The hand Chloe had on Marinette's hip started to wander down, feeling her exposed thighs through the slit in her dress. "Where did you get it from?"

"Oh ahh, my mom bought it for this wedding we had a year ago. I haven't worn the dress since," Marinette awkwardly smiled as she felt Chloe's hands on her leg.

"You should wear it more often; you really look sexy in it."

"Um, thanks." Marinette saw the couples around getting more comfortable, and she guessed Chloe must've noticed too, as a moment later Chloe pulled her closer, resting her face on the crook of Marinette's neck. Marinette could feel Chloe's breaths against her bare shoulders and so she gulped; only Chat had ever been this close to her before. She guessed Chloe must really consider Marinette a close friend if Chloe was okay being this intimate with her. But Marinette wasn't, and though Chloe was just a girl, Marinette was starting to get uncomfortable.

"You're so soft, and warm, Marinette," Chloe cooed as they continued to sway around. Chloe's grip on Marinette's hand tightened.

"Um, Chloe, I have to use the bathroom," Marinette lied. She actually wanted to see Adrien, and get some air.

Chloe pulled back and looked at her, "Can't you wait until the end of the song?"

"No, sorry. You know how it is, girl troubles," Marinette nervously laughed.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Chloe asked as Marinette let go of Chloe's hand.

"No it's fine Chloe, I'll be right back."

"Ok, alright, be safe."

Marinette left the dance floor, sighing in relief at some time alone. Although, she didn't want to be alone, she wanted to be with Adrien, who was taking suspiciously long to get a couple of drinks. She walked around, scanning her surroundings and that's when she briefly saw past green eyes through the crack of one door. She looked back at the door that was at the very end of the giant room. The door was slightly open, but she saw only light shining through. She walked over to it, the closer she got, the more she heard screaming. Her heart started racing, and she found herself practically sprinting in her heels, blasting the door open as soon as she got the chance.

She froze in her tracks as time slowed down around her. Alex swung his hand, the knife cutting through air. Adrien leaned backwards, but Alex's reach was farther. His blade sliced through Adrien's forehead, and as droplets of blood appeared on her boyfriend's face, she shouted for help.

"SECURITY! SOMEONE, HELP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She ran past Alex and grabbed Adrien's hands, forcing him to step backwards into the room, away from Alex.

Alex stood frozen. He must've realized he was screwed, because he cursed under his breath. He dropped his knife and turned to run, just as security guards appeared and gave chase. Some of the closer guests had started to walk closer to their small room, but Marinette didn't pay attention to them.

"Adrien...say something, please... are you okay?" Marinette willed back the tears pricking at the edge of her eyes. She's seen her partner beaten in and out of suits, but she will never get used to it.

"Marinette, relaxe," Adrien chuckled under her grasp. "Breathe, Marinette. It's just a small cut, I'll be fine." Adrien made wiped the blood trickling from the shallow cut atop his forehead, showing Marinette it indeed, was a shallow cut. The tip of the blade had barely just pierced the skin.

"Thank, god," she smiled, her eyes watery. "I was so scared when I saw that knife." Marinette enveloped Adrien in a tight hug.

Adrien hugged her back, "If you hadn't shown up, I don't know what would've happened."

Marinette tightened her hug around him, sniffing as a police siren was heard in the background and a security guard came to separate the two.

ooo

"Ugh, this whole day is ruined. I couldn't even get a proper dance with her," Chloe whined outside the hotel. She and Sabrina watched Alex get escorted into a police vehicle as Adrien and Marinette were attended to by an ambulance paramedic.

"She looked so hot in that dress too," Chloe bit her lip, eyeing Marinette from afar.

"Alex told me what you asked Kim to do to Adrien. About how you wanted Alex to break Adrien's legs and arms so he would stay in the hospital for a few weeks."

"Yeah, but Kim wouldn't do it," Chloe sighed. "I don't know how else to get rid of Adrien."

"Chloe, hurting Adrien will only bring the both together more," Sabrina pointed out. Chloe couldn't help but notice the way Marinette held onto Adrien's hand the entire time the paramedic talked to him.

"You're right," Chloe frowned. "I'm stuck here, Sabrina. I don't know what to do."

"You know, Chloe. There's other ways to get rid of Adrien."

"What are you talking about?" Chloe perked her eyebrow.

"You can break them apart. You could make Marinette believe that Adrien is taken, or loves another girl. And I know just the girl to ask. Remember Lila from our English class? She owes you a favour right?"

Chloe's eyes widened as a smile erupted on her face, "Sabrina, you're a fucking genius!"

ooo

Chat landed on Marinette's balcony. He jumped down through the open trapdoor, and from the sound of the tap water, he guessed she was in the bathroom. He couldn't wait to meet her, after she saved him, he wanted to do nothing but kiss her senseless with affection.

But as he wandered the room, he caught his reflection along her mirror, and he panicked. Adrien had gotten a cut on his forehead, so if she saw Chat with a bandage in the same place...

As he heard the tap water turn off, Chat contemplated letting her know. He wanted nothing more than to tell her, but he wasn't ready. As he saw her doorknob turn, his anxiety and doubts won over. His adrenaline kicked in and he raced out of there, before she had a chance to notice he was even there in the first place.

ooo

Marinette put on their favourite show, and waited. Chat should've been here any second.

But as the hours passed, Marinette lay on her bed, staring through the window on the trapdoor. She was getting restless in her bed and her dread was setting in, something was wrong, and she couldn't sleep.

"Tikki," she called out. "Spots On."

She tracked Chat down using the tracker on her yo-yo. He was lying on his stomach against the cold, hard cement of a roof. She carefully approached him, was he hurt? Why was he lying on the ground motionless? She knelt beside him, her trembling fingers turning him over. Her breath hitched when she noticed the bandage across Chat's forehead, the same one the paramedic had put over Adrien. And that's when it hit her, her stupid kitty was so afraid of revealing himself; he chose to sleep alone and in the cold because of it.

She chuckled with watery eyes, one part relieved he was alright, and one part angry at their situation. She needed to do something, soon. She loved him, and she couldn't bear him thinking Marinette wouldn't love Adrien if he did reveal himself. She couldn't bear the thought that Chat would rather sleep in a place like this, alone and in the cold, than choose to let Marinette know who he really was.

Ladybug pulled Chat with her backwards. She leaned against the roof wall, making sure Chat was secure and comfortable in her warm, soft lap. She herself leaned her head back, drifting off to sleep with her arms around Chat's chest. Only the dim light of the next morning brought her back from her sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The pitter patter of the morning rain woke Ladybug up. It was Monday, a school day, and so she knew she had to get home soon. Chat lay beside her, his eyes still closed, and his face buried in a pillow she managed to sneak out of her house. Ladybug turned Chat's head over, examining his forehead. The cut had healed pretty well over the weekend since the incident on Friday; she hoped maybe Chat would come home now, Marinette was really missing her kitty.

It hurt to resist the urge to kiss him all weekend long since as Ladybug. She was just glad Chat had agreed to let Ladybug sleep with him, and feed him some food, after she had found him sleeping alone that night.

He breathed softy against her in contrast to the sprinkle of rain over their bodies. A gentle breeze waved his hair locks around, and her breath hitched at the beautiful sight, a sight she would never tire of. Ladybug leaned forward, taking a risk as she softly, yet quickly kissed him on the lips. She pulled back, playing with the misty locks of his hair as she watched him slowly awake.

"L-Ladybug?" Chat spoke softly, his eyes fluttering open at her. He placed a hand over hers, holding her hand against his hair.

"Good morning, Chat Noir," Ladybug smiled at him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, your family owns comfortable pillows," Chat got up, yawning as he rubbed his eyes.

Ladybug got on her own feet and started to fold the blanket she had stolen from her parent's closet, hoping they wouldn't notice it missing. She saw Chat standing at the edge of the rooftop, leaning against the railing as he looked out into the city. The light rain coating Paris in the morning dawn.

"Here, I got this for you," Ladybug gave him a bagel out of a bag she had brought yesterday night. She took one out for herself as she stood besides Chat.

"Thank you," Chat smiled, grabbing the bagel.

"The scar's healed now," She told him. "She won't even notice it."

"Finally," Chat weakly chuckled. "I really missed her." He took a bite as he sighed.

"I'm sure she missed you too," Ladybug squeezed his shoulder. "Are you going to go back tonight?"

"I might actually go right now and see her before she goes to school."

"Oh," Ladybug gulped, mentally noting to take a different path home. "You should really reveal yourself to her, especially now that you're living together."

Chat sighed, "I know. It's just...I'm just so scared."

"Listen to me Chat, there's nothing to be scared of. She _loves_ you, she'll love whoever is behind the mask too. I'm sure of it," Ladybug assured him, rubbing his back.

"I know she will," Chat hummed. "I'll tell her this week. I will." He promised to himself.

"Good. I don't like seeing you like this," Ladybug frowned. "If I didn't find you..."

"Thank you for being there for me, for the food...for the warmth," Chat wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close for a side hug. "Thank you," he kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him, further leaning into his hug as they both stared off at the city.

ooo

Marinette held her breath as she watched Chat descend from her open trapdoor. Even though she had seen him just ten minutes ago, seeing him as Marinette was different. She felt free to completely express herself.

"I know I owe you an explanation," Chat cringed. "After Friday I..."

Marinette ran forward, silencing him with her lips. She grabbed his head, forcing her tongue to roam areas she hadn't been in for days.

Chat met her with equal intensity, roaming his own hands across her body as their kiss got more feverish. They pulled back after several moments to breathe, "I missed you."

"I missed you too kitty," Marinette bit her lip at him, flicking his nose with her finger. She leaned forward to capture his lips once again in a more gentler kiss. "Are you okay?" She asked him when they pulled back again. Ladybug knew all the tiny details, but Marinette didn't. "Did you eat? Drink? Get a nice place to sleep?..."

"Marinette..." Chat silenced her with a finger on her lips. "I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

"It's just...I was so worried when you didn't come back home..." Marinette pursed her lips.

Chat smiled, "It's nice to know someone actually worries for me." He brought his gloved hand to rub her cheek, his facial expression full of love and affection for the girl before him.

"Chat..." Marinette sighed, closing her eyes to lean her forehead on his chest. "Can I ask where you were?"

"Uh...superhero duties," Chat lied. He brought his gloved hand to hold her head in his chest. "I was with Ladybug this entire weekend, we um...we thought we got a clue about where Hawkmoth was, turns out it was nothing."

"Oh," Marinette smiled against his chest. For all the lies he could have come up with, this was at least reasonable since he did spend the weekend with Ladybug.

"Marinette! Breakfast is ready!" Tom called from downstairs.

"Stay here, I'll get you some lunch for school okay?" Marinette pulled away from Chat and squeezed his hand before opening her trap door.

"Good morning papa!" Marinette beamed, kissing her dad on the cheeks as he read a newspaper on the dining table. She had already eaten, so she figured she could sneak her breakfast for Chat's lunch.

"Eating upstairs again?" Tom asked as Marinette headed upstairs with her lunch and breakfast.

"Uh, yeah," Marinette sheepishly replied.

"I've noticed you've been eating a lot these past couple of weeks, and always in your room too," Tom frowned. "I know those shows are interesting Marinette, but you should spend more time with your parents. We won't be here forever."

"I know, sorry papa. I'll try to eat dinner with you guys more often," Marinette weakly smiled.

Tom returned the smile, "Have a good day at school sweetie."

ooo

Adrien made it to school first, so he opted to wait for Marinette outside the stairs. This was the first day back since Friday, and he hoped one of Alex's friends wouldn't try something on him for getting Alex arrested. Friends such as Kim, who he just caught at the corner of his eye talking to Chloe at the end of the school yard. Adrien frowned, this was the second time he saw Chloe and Kim together, even though Chloe claimed to not be friends anymore.

But maybe she was right, for he saw Kim disapprovingly shake his head at her, before angrily shoving past her. Kim was headed straight for him, and so Adrien panicked, clenching his fists tightly beside him.

"Don't trust Chloe," Kim scowled as he went past Adrien and up the stairs.

Adrien scrunched his eyebrows, but he didn't get a moment to ponder as two girls came right up to his face. One of them pinched her nose shut in exaggeration as the other waved the air in front of her.

"Pew-ew, you smell disgusting," the blonde girl ridiculed.

"Yeah, when was the last time you took a shower, freak," the brunette spat at him.

"I...uh," Adrien panicked. Of all the times he had been bullied, he was never confronted by girls. Girls usually ignored him. He eyed Marinette at the end of the school yard, and he let out a sigh of relief as she headed towards him.

"Hello? Cat got your tongue?" the blonde chuckled.

"He's too ugly to speak," the other girl laughed along.

Adrien tried to ignore them, moving aside so he could walk past, but the girls wouldn't let him go. They continued to make fun of his appearance. Neither girl not laying a single hand on him, but the words hurting more.

"Hey! Stop being mean to him!" another girl yelled at the two, catching the attention of Adrien. He turned around to see redhead girl standing beside him, her arms crossed. "Apologize, right now!"

"Sorry," both girls said in unison, before tapering off.

"Hey Adrien, what's going on?" Marinette perked her eyebrow at the two as she joined them.

"Oh nothing, I just saw him getting bullied by some mean girls and thought I should step in," the girl replied.

"Th-thanks," Adrien weakly smiled at her, rubbing his neck. He glanced at Marinette who was looking at them wide eyed.

"Don't mention it. My name's Lila."

"Adrien," he took out his hand to shake hers, but she ignored it, leaning forward to hug him instead.

She pulled back a moment later, "Don't let them get to you okay? If you ask me, you're the cutest boy in the school. And you smell pretty good too." Adrien mentally thanked himself for remembering to shower at Marinette's today morning.

"Well, I'll see you later. Take care, cutie," Lila winked, earning a blush from him.

"You're...you're blushing," Marinette frowned at him.

"I am?" Adrien felt his cheeks. Adrien gulped; he couldn't remember when a girl other than Marinette had ever stood up for him, or even complimented him on anything. In a way, a small bit of him felt guilty for blushing for another girl other than Marinette. But it wasn't as if he liked Lila or anything, he was just taken by surprise at her kindness.

"Come on, we should head to class," Marinette moved past him, leading the way to their morning class. He entered class behind her, freezing alongside her as he saw a huge bouquet of flowers resting on her table.

"Oh my god," Alya gasped from behind them, Nino following close behind.

Marinette gulped, slowly walking over to her table, her three friends following close behind. She picked up the small card embedded within the flowers.

"Who is it from?" Alya asked. "Tell us, girl!"

"Yeah, tell us dude," Nino urged her, alongside some of the other classmates who got up hurdle around her.

Adrien tried his best to hide his jealousy. Whoever liked Marinette enough to gift her flowers obviously didn't know she was already taken. It was just another reason to reveal himself to her.

"It's from Chloe," Marinette gulped.

"Chloe?" Adrien hissed, his eyebrows scrunched. Was it just him, or did friends gift each other expensive flowers?

"Oh Marinette! You got my flowers!" the girl in question walked into class right then alongside Sabrina. She walked up to Marinette, giving her a tight hug. "I wanted to thank you for that wonderful night on Friday. I didn't know what flowers to get you, so I got you a bit of everything."

"Um, thanks Chloe," Marinette smiled. "But this is a bit much, don't you think?"

"Yeah..." Alya crossed her arms at Chloe.

"Nonsense," Chloe smiled, grazing Marinette's cheek with her hand. "Nothing is too much for you."

Marinette flinched as the bell rang. Chloe smiled and headed off to her own seat. She glanced towards Adrien as she sat down, placing the bouquet down on the floor next to her. She knew Adrien had no reason to be upset with Marinette receiving such a lavish gift. But he was also Chat, and she could see Chat's jealousy through his eyes. He turned his head away a second later, taking out his notebook to get ready for their lesson.

Marinette glanced back at Chloe. After Chloe had gotten a bit too close for comfort with her on Friday, and now the obviously expensive gift she had gotten, it was clear Chloe viewed their friendship as more than just a simple friendship. Did Chloe consider her as her absolute best friend? Or maybe she was just over thinking it, Chloe was rich after all. Maybe her idea of being nice to her friends meant buying them lush gifts.

ooo

"Where's Nino and Alya?" Adrien asked Marinette as he found her returning from leaving the bouquet of flowers in her room during lunch.

"Probably off somewhere alone," Marinette smirked, a part of her wanting her and Adrien to do the same. She fantasized about sneaking away in between classes to steal a quick kiss or two.

"How have you been by the way, haven't seen you since Friday?" Adrien asked as the two found a place to sit down and eat.

"Fine...I missed you," Marinette playfully nudged his shoulder. "Me, Alya and Nino hung out on Saturday, but I was alone on Sunday because they decided to go on a date and ditch me." Marinette pouted. She had spent the entire day on homework and assignments, just so she can spend more time with Chat. And as Ladybug, she knew Chat had done the same.

"Sorry," Adrien rubbed his neck. "We can hang out today though...I mean if that's okay with you?"

"Sure, I'd love that!" Marinette beamed. "I think Alya's busy babysitting today and I'm pretty sure Nino's going to go over to help her, so it'll just be us two."

"Perfect, it'll be a date," Adrien turned his head to smirk at her.

"Careful, you don't want to make my boyfriend jealous," Marinette casually turning his head away with her finger as she continued to eat.

"Please, I can probably take on your imaginary boyfriend on any day."

"Hmm, I don't know about that. It'll take a miracle for you to beat him," Marinette coyly smiled.

"A miracle huh?" Adrien internally smirked. He turned his body to face her, leaning forward just enough to creep into her personal space. "I don't need a miracle with these." Adrien boasted with a Chat like grin as he flexed his biceps at her.

"Okay, stay in that pose. I'm going to take a picture of your _enormous_ arms," Marinette giggled as she pulled out her phone to take a picture.

"You're mocking me," Adrien frowned, crossing his arms.

"What? Never," Marinette sassed. She turned her phone around to show him a picture of him flexing his arms with a ridiculous grin. "I'm sending this to Nino and Alya."

"Wait, no don't," Adrien cringed as he flailed his arms around her trying to grab her phone.

"You look absurd," Marinette giggled as she used her free arm to push Adrien off of her.

"Ahem," a girl coughed. They both looked away from each other to the brown hair girl kneeling before them. "If you ask me, you actually look rather cool."

"Oh, Lila!" Adrien smiled, remembering the events of this morning. Marinette and him quickly returned back to sitting up right as Lila sat beside him.

"Geez Adrien, do you workout or something?" Lila flirted with him, grabbing his arm with hers and squeezing. "Flex for me."

"Um, o-ok," Adrien nervously chuckled, flexing his arms as he felt Lila's hands on him. He knew he was stronger than other boys his age due to his physical activities, but to actually have Lila gawk over him felt weird.

"Alright, that's enough. You're making him uncomfortable!" Marinette stood up and pulled Adrien up with her.

"Come on Marinette, there's no harm in admiring a nice body when I see one. As a fellow girl I'm sure you'd had a peak or two," Lila smirked.

"Um..." Adrien tried to speak before Marinette hissed.

"I'd never, you were objectifying him! You can't just touch people like that whenever you want!" Marinette turned around and led Adrien away. "Come on Adrien, class is starting soon."

Lila huffed as she watched Marinette lead Adrien into the school. She got up just as Chloe walked over.

"What are you doing? I told you to break them apart. They practically walked away holding hands," Chloe huffed with her arms crossed.

"Don't worry, Chloe. Boys only want one thing, and if I shower him with enough affection, he'll soon be crawling all over me," Lila smugly grinned.

"You better be right, if you want those new Chanel shoes anyway," Chloe walked away as the bell for classes rang.

ooo

Adrien waited patiently for Marinette outside after school, since he didn't share last period with her. He noticed Marinette walking down the steps amongst the crowd of students pouring out from inside the school. Unfortunately for him, he saw Lila too, who waved at him while walking over.

Adrien internally cringed, other than the awkward encounter earlier; Lila seemed like a good girl. He just hoped she would learn to keep her distance this time.

"Hey Adrien!" Lila rushed in for a hug.

"Um, hi Lila," Adrien clumsily pushed her away.

"What are you doing right now? I was thinking you could come over to my house to hang out. Maybe watch a movie?" Lila asked with puppy eyes.

Adrien gulped, "Um actually..."

"He's coming with me," Adrien heard Marinette step in as he felt her arm wrap around his. "Let's go Adrien!"

Marinette tried to yank him away, but Adrien felt a pull on his other arm. Lila had wrapped her own arm around, "Come with me Adrien. You seem like a really cool guy and I want to get to know you better!" Lila made a show of tucking her hair behind her hair and pushed her chest against his arm.

Adrien froze at the contact, there was a blush creeping onto his face. He was in love with Marinette, and always will be. But he couldn't deny that he didn't find Lila a bit pretty, he was a boy after all.

He felt Marinette's grip tighten as she tried to pull him away, "Let go of him Lila. Can't you see you're making him uncomfortable?"

Adrien took a deep breath as the two girls bickered back and forth. He was supposed to be more confident, more bold, more Chat Noir like as Adrien. He was pulling that off fine with Marinette, but if he was to reveal himself, he would have to be more like his true self all the time, even in situations like these that would make him uncomfortable.

"Let go of me!" Adrien yelled as his yanked his arms away. His shout earning the attention of nearby students. Adrien calmed himself and turned to face Lila. "Lila, I think you're a great person. You stood up for me against those bullies this morning, and I'm gratefully."

Lila's face lit up in a smile, "Oh Adrien..."

"But," Adrien interrupted her. "I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings for me. I don't like you like that and I don't appreciate you hugging and touching me."

"You don't mean that. You don't have to lie for your friend," Lila pouted. She moved towards him, quickly covering the distance between them.

"What are you...?" Adrien gasped as Lila brought her face closer to his. Her lips brushed his and he panicked. Adrien bought up his arms to push her her away, he didn't want this. He loved Marinette, and only Marinette. He tried to push her away before her lips got even closer, but Marinette had beaten him to it.

"Back off!" Marinette hissed as she shoved Lila with more force than necessary. The girl tripped and fell over backwards right into a pool of puddle that hadn't dried yet after this morning's rain.

"You can't just kiss people like that!" Marinette yelled with clenched fists at the girl now soaked in water beneath her. "Especially after he just told you to not touch him!" Students around them gasped as Lila began to tear up.

Adrien gave Lila a sympathetic look. Sure he didn't appreciate Lila's unwelcome gestures, but he certainly didn't want to embarrass her like that.

Lila got onto her feet and began to run away, "Lila wait!" Adrien called after her, he started to run after her but was stopped by Marinette.

"Let her go Adrien," Marinette grabbed Adrien and led the two of them away from the crowd nearby.

"You shouldn't have done that," Adrien sighed as they walked side by side towards her bakery.

"She was trying to kiss you. That is highly inappropriate!" Marinette grumbled.

"But still, you didn't need to push her that hard. She helped me earlier this morning with those rude girls and you embarrassed her," Adrien told her.

"Yeah, but if you ask me, she probably only helped you because she liked you. Not because she was trying to be nice."

Adrien shrugged, "Still..."

"I wouldn't trust her if I were you. Stay away from her."

Adrien shifted his backpack as he remembered Kim's word of caution from earlier today, as well as the flowers from their morning class. "Yeah? Well I don't trust Chloe. For all we know, she could be doing the same to you. Every time we're with Chloe, all her attention is on you. She doesn't even seem to like me. She could be pretending to stand up for me, only to get closer to you."

"Chloe's a girl. We're just friends. This is different," Marinette argued back. They came to a stop outside her bakery doors.

"How so? I don't trust Chloe. I think we should stay away from her, she's becoming too clingy towards you." Adrien daring to use her own words against her.

Marinette scoffed, "Chloe has protected you time and time again from those bullies..."

"I don't need protection! I can handle myself, I've been doing it for years!" Adrien snapped.

"Oh? Like you handled yourself against Alex at the party last Friday?" Marinette crossed her arms as Adrien grit his teeth. "If Chloe had been there Alex wouldn't have attacked you and left you with a scar! He could've even hurt you further if I hadn't stepped in."

She had a point; Chloe probably would have stopped Alex from hurting him with her usual threat of calling her dad. But Adrien hated that she was right. He didn't want Chloe standing up for him, and he didn't want Chloe getting close to Marinette. His face contorted into a grimace as tears began to well up.

Marinette gasped, her expression turning regretful, "Adrien, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Adrien quickly turned around and ran away.

"Adrien!" Marinette shouted after him, but he didn't stop. Instead he found an alleyway to transform.

ooo

Lila ran as far away as she could from anyone who had witnessed her embarrassment. She found a secluded part of the school and sat down to wipe her tears, oblivious to the purple Akuma that landed on her necklace.

"Yes Hawkmoth," Lila answered, before her transformation overtook her.

ooo

It didn't take her too long to find Marinette. She was walking into her bakery, just as Adrien was running in the opposite direction.

She didn't care anymore about Adrien, her focus was Marinette. Various ideas and thoughts raced through her mind on how she would deal with Marinette, after acquiring Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous. But as she noticed Chat land on her balcony, and saw Marinette let him in, she came up with the perfect idea. One where she would get her revenge on Marinette, and get the miraculous in one move.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ch-Chat? What are you doing here?" Marinette pondered as she opened her balcony door. Seeing him so soon was the last thing she had expected.

"C-Can I come in?"

"Of course, you live here silly," she nervously chuckled, her mood still sour from their argument earlier.

No sooner had Chat landed on her bed, that he enveloped her in a hug. Their tension and stress slipping away as they grasped each other tightly. Chat pulled away and she saw a mix of emotions on his face.

"Chat, I..."

He silenced her with a sweet, gentle kiss that seemed to last forever. She closed her eyes into the kiss.

Chat gave her a weak smile when he pulled back to gasp for air, "Do you want to play some Ultra Mecha Strike?"

"Sure," she smiled back before closing the balcony door and leaping down from her bed. "Think you're finally good enough to beat me?" She jested, trying to steer the atmosphere back into some normality.

"Yes, but I'll let you win anyways. It must feel good beating a superhero after all," Chat smirked.

"Okay, kitty. Keep telling yourself that while I get us some snacks," she giggled as she made her way to the door and down the steps. Chat made his way over to the tv to turn it on.

"Chat."

He turned around, startled by her quick arrival. "That was fast," he eyed her empty hands. "You didn't get anything to eat?" Chat asked. When she didn't move, Chat began to worry. Her face was cold, emotionless, "Marinette? Is everything okay?"

Marinette remained still, "Meet me in the alleyway beside the bakery. There's something I need to show you."

"What? Marinette what's going on?" Chat advanced toward her, but she flinched, backing away.

"Just go, meet me outside," She quickly turned and made her way quickly down the stairs, where Chat couldn't follow.

"Damnit," Chat cursed, as he made his over to her open balcony door. Weird, he swore Marinette had closed the door.

He jumped over the balcony, landing beside the garbage bin that brought back so many memories. Back to when he had first met her, how kind she had been to him, and still was. He remembered her smile then, only for that image to morph into the cold face he had just seen. It sent shivers down his spine, something was wrong, none of this made sense to him. Why did Marinette tell him to meet her here?

"Chat Noir," a voice, not Marinette's, called out to him from farther inside the alleyway.

Chat quickly turned around, to come face to face with a brown haired girl, wearing an orange mask with orange ears poking out atop her head. She was wearing a fox themed suit, and if Chat didn't know any better, she could've passed for another miraculous superhero. But the way she had her arm around Ladybug's neck could only mean one thing.

"Akuma!" Chat growled as he took out his baton. "Where's Marinette? What did you do with her?"

"Oh don't worry, Marinette will get what she deserves in due time. But right now, I need a little something from you," she smirked.

"Lila?" Chat perked his eyebrows.

"Not anymore. From now on I am Volpina! And I will show that girl what it means to be humiliated. But first," Volpina tightened her grip on Ladybug's neck as her other hand swiftly removed Ladybug's earrings, revealing a young Asian girl with blue hair. "Give me your miraculous, Chat Noir."

"Ladybug!" Chat yelled as he stared at the girl before him, her hands desperately trying to loosen the grip Volpina had. Volpina drew a sharp knife out from behind her back, and held it up to the girl's neck.

"Hurry up, Chat Noir," Volpina grinned.

Chat took a few steps forward but immediately stopped when he saw Volpina's knife inch closer to Ladybug's neck. "Don't come any closer, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your dear partner now, would you?"

Chat was on the verge of tears, out of all the ways he thought he would find out her identity, this was the least favourite. Forced to reveal each other because of an Akuma taking their miraculous. He had thought of it happening before, but for it to actually come true was heartbreaking. He looked around for anything, _anything_ , that might help him. But it didn't matter, he was too afraid of losing Ladybug, not to mention what the Akuma did with Marinette.

"If I give you my ring, will you let Ladybug go? And tell me what you did with Marinette?" Chat sniffed.

"Of course, I only want your ring."

"Alright then," he finally took a good look into his Lady's eyes. There was something wrong, something off about them. But he guessed it was because she wasn't Ladybug anymore, but a girl he didn't know.

"I'm so sorry, Ladybug," Chat closed his own eyes as his hand went for his ring.

ooo

Marinette had just about finished collecting enough croissants and apple turnovers for the both of them when Tikki phased into the kitchen through the roof.

"Marinette!"

"Tikki! What are you doing here, you're not supposed to be down here what if my parents caught you! Or worse, Chat!"

"Marinette! There's an Akuma! I just saw Chat talk to a duplicate of you upstairs, and it told him to meet her outside behind the bakery!"

"What?" Marinettte panicked. "An Akuma that could copy people?" Tikki shrugged as Marinette raced toward her staircase. An Akuma? In her house? Not only were her parents in trouble, but if the Akuma found out Chat was living here, then Hawkmoth might too.

Her focus was cut off as Tikki phased into her purse. "Marinette," Tom startled her as he came up from the bakery.

"P-Papa," Marinette stopped in her tracks as Tom approached her. Her eyes darting from her bedroom staircase and her dad.

"You're in an awful hurry, got a friend upstairs we don't know about?" Tom chuckled as he pointed to her tray full of too much snacks for one person.

"Oh, uh no. I just didn't want to come back downstairs for more," she nervously laughed.

Tom grinned, "Alright, just watch what you eat okay? Too much of anything is bad for you."

"Yes papa," Tom patted her head as he went towards the kitchen. Marinette carefully climbed her staircase, only to find Chat Noir waiting for her. Or at least someone who looked like Chat Noir.

"You're still here?" Marinette casually sat down in front of her computer, placing the tray of snacks on the table. Chat remained standing off the side, keeping his distance.

"Where else would I go?" It was his voice, his looks, but everything else was wrong. The fact that he didn't sit beside her, or come in for a kiss. The way he was behaving around her, she knew this wasn't the real Chat Noir. And if Hawkmoth was watching, she had to rule out any association with him.

"Well, you said something about visiting all your princesses to find out how they're doing after an Akuma attack. I get caught up in an Akuma once, because he had a crush on me, and now I have to endure weekly visits from you to see how I'm holding up," Marinette huffed.

"Weekly visits?" Chat came closer to sit beside her.

"Yeah, but I don't mind. It's nice to talk to one of the superheroes of Paris."

"Would you say we're friends?"

"Pfft, please. You wish," Marinette giggled. "Isn't it time for you to get going now?"

"I guess," Chat stood up and made his way to the balcony staircase. "But first, Marinette will you follow me to the balcony. It's urgent, it's about Adrien."

"A-Adrien?" She played along, following Chat up the stairs. Why was the Akuma interested in Adrien? As she stepped onto her balcony, she came face to face with a orange suited girl, who looked really familiar.

"Who...Lila?" Marinette gasped.

Lila dismissed the Chat clone with a wave of her hand. "Not Lila, Volpina. And I'm here to exact revenge on..." she paused as a butterfly outline appeared on her face. Marinette assumed _she_ was the real Akuma, and she had the ability to create clones of people. "No Hawkmoth, she means nothing to him."

Marinette hissed under her breath, if it wasn't for Tikki, and her quick judgement, who knows what the future would have held for her and her family if Hawkmoth knew he could use her against Chat Noir.

"Now where were we. Ah yes, you're going to come with me Marinette, and I'm going to humiliate you in front of Adrien. After I'm done with you, he will never want to have anything to do with you!" She grinned, lunging forward to grab Marinette.

Marinette dodged to the side, thanking her Ladybug reflexes, and quickly made her way down the staircase. She needed to get to Chat, he would protect her. After that, she could find a way to transform into Ladybug discreetly.

"Get back here!" Volpina chased after Marinette.

Marinette closed her bedroom trap door, buying some time as she made her way down the bakery stairs.

"Marinette? Is everything okay?" Sabine asked from the register counter.

"I'm being chased by an Akuma mom! No time to talk!" Marinette ran past her mom's shocked expression, and into the bakery.

"Marinette?" Tom wondered as he played around with some dough. She ran past him, and out her back door.

"Chat!" she saw him down the alleyway. She ran to him, just as he turned around, his fingers on his ring, and his eyes watery.

"Marinette! Oh thank god you're safe!" Chat let out a weak smile.

"Chat, it's Lila, she's become Akumatized," and on queue Lila emerged from the bakery door, followed by her parents.

"Marinette!" Her parents cried.

"Mom, dad! Stay back!"

"Why did you have to make things so difficult, Marinette," Lila scowled. "Everything was going to plan!"

"Volpina? But...Ladybug?" Chat turned around and Marinette followed his gaze.

"Ladybug?" Marinette whispered to herself. She saw Volpina and a very similar looking girl, and it dawned on her.

"Chat, listen to me. Volpina can create copies of people. That Ladybug isn't real, you have to trust me."

"But..." Chat looked back and forth from the two Volpinas. His hand left his ring and took out his baton, ready for a fight.

Volpina sighed, "Whatever, I don't need to resort to mind games to get what I want." Volpina pulled out her flute. With a wave of her hand the Volpina and Ladybug illusion disappeared.

"You were right," Chat gasped. "I can't believe it, I almost gave up my ring."

"Oh don't worry, that ring will be mine sooner or later," Volpina smirked. She raised her flute and played a tune, and immediately Chat and Marinette were enclosed in a black dome.

"I thought she could only create copies of people?" Chat asked.

"I guess I was wrong," Marinette hummed. "I can't see anything."

"I'll just have to break out with Cataclysm," Chat called his cataclysm, and put his hand on the wall. He expected the dome to disintegrate and dissolve, but instead it all vanished at once, his hands still bubbling with destructive energy.

"Your hand," Marinette noted. "Her copies aren't probably real, just illusions. If you touch them, they disappear, so your Cataclysm didn't work."

"I've wasted it," Chat hissed.

"Marinette!" Tom waved from the end of the alleyway. There were police cars nearby.

"Your parents called the cops," Chat saw a figure jump off from the rooftop above. "Marinette watch out!" Chat lunged forward, tumbling as he grabbed onto Marinette. Volpina had skydived from above with an attempt to grab Marinette. She growled and brought up her flute, summoning more copies of herself.

Chat stood up and put Marinette behind him as he swiped his baton left and right, the illusions vanishing on touch. Marinette's parents called out to her, but she was too fixated on trying to help Chat.

"Your ring Chat!" she exclaimed as his ring beeped. "You need to recharge."

"I can't just leave you here!'

"Then take me with you!"

Chat grabbed Marinette, slinging her over his left shoulder, while his right hand used his baton to take to the rooftops.

"She's chasing after us!" Marinette warned Chat, her hands tightly around his neck.

"I know. I need somewhere to hide you so I can transform back," Chat cursed as his ring continued to beep. They ran for what seemed like forever, Chat's ring steadily counting down time. Chat's heart began to race faster, and it wasn't because of how much he had been running. He couldn't fail now, not only will the Akuma acquire his ring, but his identity will be revealed to Marinette. Where was Ladybug when he really needed her?

"Chat, to your right!" Marinette pointed to a small building with an open door on the roof. Chat changed his path, running towards the open door.

"She'll see us going inside!" Chat didn't have to look but he could feel Volpina on his tail.

"We can hide inside somewhere!" Marinette told him. Chat nodded as he jumped through the door, making sure to close it behind him. The door led to a small room filled with stacked cardboard boxes. At the end of the room was a staircase corridor.

"Let's go," Chat began to run towards the staircase door, only to stop when his ring began beeping incessantly.

"We don't have time!" Marinette hopped off his shoulder, "We have to hide now!"

"Ok you hide, I'll come back for you!"

"No!" Marinette grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards a large stack of boxes. "You'll be vulnerable without your suit."

"But..."

"I know you're Adrien!"

"What?" Chat whispered as a flash of green illuminated the room, while he stood frozen, shocked at her words.

"Get down!" Marinette whispered as she pulled him forcefully by the wrists, until they were both crouched, the large boxes hiding their bodies.

"You...you know..." Marinette silenced Adrien with a hand to his mouth. No sooner did the doors open, with Volpina running through.

"Damnit!" Volpina seethed as she ran across the room towards the staircase corridor, completely oblivious to the two hiding.

When Marinette heart the door close, she let go of Adrien's mouth, who gasped for air. "How long?"

"How long have I known you were Adrien?"He nodded, his eyes glued to the floor. "Um, I accidently caught you transforming back from Chat to Adrien when you first moved in," Marinette lied with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, I should've been more careful."

Marinette placed a hand on his shoulder, her other hand lifting Adrien's head. "Adrien," she spoke softly. "I know you were waiting to tell me until you were comfortable, so I'm sorry for that..."

"Don't be, you made the right call. She would've taken my ring, and without my help, Ladybug could've lost her earrings as well." Adrien was facing her, but his eyes were still fixed on the ground.

"Adrien look at me," She gently smiled when he did. "I love you as Chat _and_ as Adrien. I always have. I was just waiting for you to be ready to tell me...God you have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you during lunch, or whisk you away in between classes."

Adrien chuckled alongside Marinette. "Oh my god, this means you knew you were on a date with Chat the whole time during Chloe's party?"

"Yup."

"Oh wow, this is hard to wrap my head around." Adrien ran a hand through his hair.

"But, we're okay right?" Marinette squeezed his hand.

"Of course, I mean my main fear was losing you because you didn't see Adrien the same way as Chat. But here you were, fully aware I was Chat for the longest time."

"Well, I'm glad everything's out in the open now," Marinette smiled as she grabbed his head for a kiss.

"That was my first kiss as Adrien," Adrien awed.

"And there's plenty more where that came from." Marinette winked.

"Wait, does this mean my princess is officially my girlfriend now?" Adrien perked an eyebrow at her.

"Of course, kitty. I'm sure you'll make all the girls at school jealous," she grinned while playing with his hair.

"Right, about that," Adrien's expression fell to a more serious one. "Listen, I'm sorry about our fight earlier today..."

"No don't be, I was wrong to tell you to stay away from someone just because I was jealous..."

"Wait, you were jealous?" Adrien's mouth gaped. "Of course you were, because you knew I was Chat."

"Yeah, I shouldn't have pushed her too. I made her an Akuma, this is all my fault."

"Well, she _was_ really clingy. I mean she tried to kiss me, and you just wanted to stop her. I can see why you would warn me about her." Adrien paused, thinking back to what he had also said about Chloe. "I didn't mean it when I said you should stay away from Chloe too. It's true that I don't trust her, but actions speak louder than words, and she has saved me time and time again. I guess I became a bit jealous too to the way she treats you sometimes, like those flowers she got you today." Adrien huffed. "But I know she's just trying to be a good friend to you."

"And I know you're strong. I mean you're superhero after all, not to mention you've survived alone all these years. But there are some things your ring can't protect you from, and that's where Chloe comes in."

"I know, as much as I don't want to be, I have to be grateful for her standing up for me from time to time," Adrien weakly smiled.

Muffled screams and shouts from outside broke through their moment. "Right, I still have an Akuma to deal with." Adrien stood up from behind the boxes. "Plagg!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm right here," Plagg emerged from Marinette's purse holding a piece of Camembert, which he devoured in one piece.

"I always have some cheese hidden in case of an emergency," Marinette smiled.

"Me too," Adrien pulled out a tiny case from his pants. "I guess great minds think alike."

"Oooh, more cheese?" Plagg zipped towards the box, but Adrien swiftly hid the box. "No more, you've got enough. Now transform me!" Plagg groaned as green light flashed through the room.

Marinette covered her eyes with her hands. When the flash lifted, Chat Noir stood in Adrien's place.

"Stay here, princess. I'll come back for you," Chat grabbed her hand to place a soft kiss. "I won't take long." And with that he ran out the roof door.

"Everything's out in the open now?," Tikki repeated her words. "How do you think he will react when he finds out you've been Ladybug all along?"

"He won't, and it's not like I'm going to tell him. He doesn't love Ladybug like he does Marinette."

"Hmm, this is becoming very dangerous Marinette. Hawkmoth almost found out about you two today. I warned you something like this could happen," Tikki frowned.

"I know, but I'll just be more careful. Both with my identity, and keeping Chat a secret," Marinette sighed. "Now transform me, Chat needs our help."

ooo

Ladybug took the rooftops, as Chat fought off the horde of illusions down below. There was a swarm of Volpina look alikes, along with some Chat Noir and Ladybug ones.

"Chat! Up here!" Ladybug waved down below to Chat who swung his baton wildly.

He grinned at her, but his grin suddenly twisted into panic. He quickly extended his baton, leaving a mix of Volpinas, Ladybugs and Chats behind.

"She's in the crowd," Chat pointed downwards. "I felt her trying to grab my ring."

"Her?" Ladybug feigned ignorance, remembering she wasn't supposed to know anything yet.

"Right, the Akuma is a girl named Lila. She could make illusions of anything, but they vanish if you touch them."

"I see."

"She's after a girl named Marinette. The illusions are probably looking for her," Chat pointed to the illusions wandering into nearby stores and houses, drawing screaming civilians out.

"The Akuma is probably in her necklace," Adrien told her, not mentioning the fact he saw her necklace on Lila.

"Got it."

"Chat Noir and Ladybug. You can't fight us all at once! Just hand over your miraculous already so I can get my revenge!" All of the Volpinas shouted at once, making Chat unable to distinguish real from fake.

"Come and get them, Volpina!" Chat growled.

The Volpinas raised their flute, playing a certain melody. In front of their eyes, the crowd of Volpinas increased to triple the size, to at least 100 or so. The illusions might have been harmless, but they were excellent cover for the real Volpina to move around in undetected.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug called out while the flute came to a stop. A large three barrelled launcher fell into her tiny arms. "What the? What is this? A gun?"

"I think we have bigger worries," Chat gulped as the horde of illusions all simultaneously jumped onto their roof. Chat and Ladybug bounced backwards. Their vision was bombarded by illusions that basically made them unable to see anything.

Chat blindly swung left and right, while Ladybug hesitantly used her new weapon. She pulled the trigger and immediately her vision cleared of any illusions in front of her as confetti rained down from the sky.

"It's a confetti cannon! Awesome," Ladybug aimed and shot the confetti everywhere. The initial blast taking most illusions with her, and the lingering, slow falling pieces of paper making it impossible for illusions to walk through without the paper coming into contact. Her lucky charm was turning the tide of the battle, as swarms of illusions vanished.

Ladybug shot her confetti cannon towards Chat Noir. The confetti removed all illusions but one. "Chat, behind you!" She yelled out as Volpina made a grab at his ring. Chat quickly back flipped, drawing distance between them.

Volpina cursed underneath, and brought her flute back up to her mouth. More Volpina illusions appeared from behind her, as well as a wall separating their vision from her.

Ladybug fired her cannon in that direction, immediately eliminating the new illusions and the wall. "She's running away!" Ladybug warned Chat as Lila bounced off to the next rooftop.

"On it!" Chat pounced after her. But Ladybug stood still, she focused on Volpina, and threw her yoyo. Her aim held true as her yoyo wound around Volpina's legs, tripping her.

She brought up her flute, but Chat had caught up to her. Chat kicked the flute away as Volpina cursed. Chat grabbed the necklace, and broke it, relying on Ladybug to purify the Akuma.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug yelled out as she threw the cannon into the air, a swarm of butterflies circling around the city. "Chat, I'm about to run out of time, so you should deal with the Akuma victim."

"Alright, see you later Ladybug," Chat grinned with a raised fist. Ladybug returned the fist bump with a smile, before making her way back to her hiding place, and waiting for Chat.

ooo

"That's a lot of food, dear. You don't want to get fat do you?" Sabine teased Marinette and her plate full of too much food.

"Still hungry after all those snacks?" Tom perked an eyebrow. "And what did I say about eating with us?"

"But papa! My favourite show is on, I don't want to miss it!"

"Let her go dear," Sabine smiled. "She deserves some rest after today."

"Fine," Tom huffed.

Marinette beamed as she made her way up to her room, locking her door behind her.

"Ooh, what's for dinner?" Adrien licked his lips, his mouth watering at the aroma.

"It's a French dish my mom makes for my dad," Marinette divided the plate in two, giving Adrien a fork.

"Yummy," Adrien perked up, immediately going for a second bite. Marinette giggled at his reaction, how something so simple to her could make him light up like that.

"Marinette!" Tom banged on her door.

"Shit," Marinette put the plate down and go onto her feet. "Um, okay. Quick, hide in my closet." Marinette directed Adrien over. She opened the door when Adrien was out of view.

"Papa? Did you need something?"

Tom made his way past Marinette, "I just got you a glass of water, sweetie." Tom placed the glass down as Marinette thanked him. "I didn't know you started locking your door."

"Oh? Uh yeah, a girl needs her privacy, right?" Marinette nervously chuckled. She gulped when her dad looked over her plate, which was split into two, with two forks on either side.

"I guess you're right," Tom smiled at her, before making his way back down her stairs. "Don't stay up too late now. It's a school night."

"Yes papa," Marinette closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it. She let out a sigh of relief, before going to let Adrien out of the closet.

ooo

"Stop, I need my beauty sleep," Adrien pouted.

"You don't need any more beauty sleep, you're already too beautiful," Marinette grinned. She continued kissing into his neck as her arms wrapped around him, holding his back into her chest. "I can't believe how much of a difference leather makes." She raked her hands under his shirt and up his chest, feeling his toned abs.

"S-Stop," Adrien moaned. "I'm serious."

"Don't lie, I know you like this," Marinette chuckled as Adrien's squirmed in her arms. "If you didn't want me to do this, you wouldn't have been the small spoon."

"Al right that does, we're switching positions," Adrien turned around, grabbing Marinette by the waist to try to turn her around.

"I won't be defeated that easily," Marinette fought off his advances with her own hands. She giggled alongside Adrien as he got on top of her. He managed to grab both of her arms and pin it above her head.

Adrien lowered his head with a wide grin, "I can't believe I was so scared of this."

"You had nothing to worry about, I'll always love you," Marinette smiled as Adrien lowered his mouth. She opened her mouth for a kiss, but gasped as Adrien instead bit into her neck. "Ahh, damn you."

Adrien giggled, "Revenge." He flipped her over until she was in his arms now. "Looks like I win."

"Maybe I let you win," Marinette smirked as Adrien nibbled on her earlobes.

"Liar" Adrien grinned as his mouth found its way onto her neck.

"You're the one who went from wanting to sleep to kissing me," Marinette chuckled.

"I guess you have me right where you want me," Adrien leaned over to plant a kiss on her mouth.

ooo

Adrien walked out from the alleyway he had de-transformed from. He had become Chat Noir before Marinette even woke up, so he could surprise her with his choice of clothes. When he got into the courtyard, he eyed Marinette talking to Lila. She had said she was going to apologize in person. He continued to survey around, hoping to avoid any potential bullies. He looked back at Marinette, who was practically running up to him.

"Is that...you wore the sweater and scarf I made?" Marinette beamed with an awe.

"Yup," Adrien smiled as Marinette hugged him.

"It looks wonderful."

"Well, it was gifted to me by a talented designer," Adrien smirked just as the bell rang.

As they two headed near their morning classroom, Adrien tilted his head down to whisper in her ear, "Hey remember what you said about entering class with lips locked with your boyfriend because I didn't believe you had one?"

"What?" Marinette's eyes widened as Adrien's mouth came closer. "Adrien, wait no..."

She walked into class with Adrien's mouth on her lips, and a blush to go along with it. The entire class was gawking at them.

Adrien pulled away and winked at her as he took his seat. She remained frozen, the entire class's eyes on her. Especially Chloe's, which she noticed where full of rage as her mouth hanged open.

"Take your seat Marinette, class is about to begin," told her as she entered class, finally making Marinette move.

No sooner had Marinette sat down that Alya began to nudge her incessantly. "I'll you everything at lunch," she sighed.

"You better," Alya grinned.

ooo

Chloe scrunched up a piece of paper in a futile attempt to hide her anger. Sabrina placed her hand over hers, which Chloe quickly pulled away from.

"It's not fair," Chloe whispered, trying not to get the attention of her classmates. "Lila was supposed to draw them apart, not bring the even closer. She couldn't even pull that off, no, she had to go get akumatized."

"I'm sorry Chloe. But I don't think it was meant to be..."

"Everything I've done has only brought them closer," Chloe sighed.

"You can tell her your true feelings," Sabrina suggested. "Maybe Marinette only sees you as a friend because that's all you've ever been to her."

"You think she'll want me if I tell her I love her?"

"It's worth a shot," Sabrina shrugged.

"Hmm," Chloe hummed, her eye darting back to Marinette as she took notes. She briefly glanced at Adrien, her anger intensifying the more she stared at him.

ooo

Marinette stepped out of her second period class, eager to meet Adrien, but not so eager to come up with lies for Alya.

"Marinette!" She turned to find Chloe approaching her alongside Sabrina.

"Hi, Chloe, Sabrina," Marinette waved.

"Do you mind if we had a private chat, just the two of us," Chloe smiled.

"Sure," Marinette followed Chloe to the girl's bathroom.

ooo

Adrien came out of his own classroom and was about to head up the stairs when he saw Lila. Marinette might have already apologized, but he still felt guilty about what happened.

"Hey, Lila?" Adrien caught her attention. She turned around from her group of friends, two of the girls which Adrien recognized as the girls who made fun of him yesterday.

"A-Adrien? What are you doing here?" Lila pondered.

"I just wanted to ask how you were doing. You know, after everything that happened yesterday?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm doing fine, thank you for asking."

"Great," Adrien smiled. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Adrien wait," Lila grabbed his wrist. She forcefully made him follow her to a corner, some distance away from the crowd of students walking around.

"Lila, what are doing?" Adrien scrunched his eyebrows.

"You're a good boy Adrien, I thought I could easily seduce you. But the way you look at her, I could tell you really love her. I just wish maybe someone will look at me that way one day," Lila sighed.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I think it's only fair you should know..." Lila's head hung in shame. "Chloe basically asked me to seduce you away from Marinette so she could have her all to herself. In return she would get me this new purse I've always wanted. I made my friends ridicule you so I can make you like me. I'm very, very sorry."

"She...she what?" Adrien's face contorted into anger. He was right about her, this entire time. "Why would she want Marinette all to herself? She's already friends with Marinette."

"Well, she loves Marinette...like, as more than a friend."

Adrien clenched his fists, his jealousy, all of it was justified after all. All the gifts, no friend would do that for another. But a lover, sure. Hell, the two pieces of clothing he was wearing was proof alone.

"I just thought you should know, since I can tell how much you really love her," Lila weakly smiled at him. "And I'm sorry for trying to force myself on you. Getting humiliated and turned into an Akuma really gives you perspective."

"Don't worry about it," Chat forced a smile for her.

"I'll see you around," she returned the smile as she walked back to her group of friends.

Adrien had to find Marinette as soon as possible. He had to tell her of this stunt Chloe had pulled. He ran up the stairs, Marinette's classroom was empty, so he assumed she probably made it to the lunchroom. But Sabrina caught his vision at the end of the hallway. He ran over to her, only to find her standing beside the janitor's closet. Chloe must be inside.

"A-Adrien? Wait you can't go in there..." Sabrina asked. Adrien ignored her as he opened the door, expecting to find Chloe. He was fully prepared to give her his piece of mind. But what he wasn't prepared for was to find Chloe's lips on Marinette's.

His senses went numb, the next thing he knew he was running down the staircase. Marinette's shouts muffled along with everything else. His legs carried him out of pure muscle memory to his usual transformation spot.

He landed on her balcony. How he even got there he didn't know. His mind was replaying that image, of her betrayal, over and over again. Chat grabbed his duffle bag from the closet, and put all his clothes inside. He wasn't even crying, he had no time for that. He didn't want to see Marinette right now, so he had to pack his things before she ran to her house. Once he got everything Chat leapt out of her balcony, leaving it behind once and for all.

He found a nice secluded rooftop, and dropped down onto his knees. The image of her betrayal kept playing in his head, and now that he was truly alone, he let the tears flow. He puked out the breakfast she had given him that morning as his tears joined the mess below.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Chat screamed at the top of his lungs. The only girl he had ever managed to love, the only girl who had shown him some kindness and love, had been sneaking behind his back and betraying that very love.

A thousand questions raced through his head as a thousand tears flowed down his suit. How long had this been going on? Did Marinette know about Chloe's plans to separate him from her? Why was she doing this? Why did she allow Chat into her house, when in secret she was in love with Chloe as well? Was everything an act, or did she love two people and think that was perfectly fine? But most importantly, when did she start loving Chloe? When Chloe started standing up for weaklings like him? Or when Chloe was lavishing her with gifts?

Now that he thought about it, it made sense for Marinette to fall for Chloe. She was beautiful, rich, powerful, confident, brave. Everything he wasn't. Even though for a while Marinette had led him to believe he _was_. How foolish he was to let her into his heart. He knew from years of experience how the dark the world was. He was truly alone, and always will be.

"Chat."

He turned around with tears in his eyes. No, he wasn't alone. He always had _her._ The girl who loved him unconditionally, even if she knew he didn't return her feelings. The girl who was always by his side, and always supported him, through thick and thin. His partner, his Ladybug. He ran to her, tightly hugging her as he cried into her chest.

"L-L-Ladybug," he sobbed. She would never betray him, she would always be there for him, through his darkest times. With her, he was never truly alone.

"Chat, I have to tell you something."


	11. Chapter 11

"What is it Chloe? What did you want to tell me?" Marinette asked as she followed Chloe into a nearby closet.

The door shut behind them, leaving only Chloe and Marinette inside.

"You're not going to tell me to stay away from Adrien again are you?" Marinette joked, remembering the last time they were alone like this. "Because I'm sure you know that me and Adrien are officially together now."

Marinette stared at Chloe, who hadn't said a word this entire time. She was staring at the ground, she appeared almost shy, which was very unlike her.

"Chloe? Is everything alright?" Marinette walked closer, putting a hand on her shoulder. Chloe looked up with a slight blush.

"No it's not," Chloe mumbled.

"What's wrong Chloe?" Marinette asked. "You can tell me."

Chloe took a deep breath, and exhaled, "Marinette, I love you. I've been in love with you for a while now, and after seeing you with Adrien...I..I just couldn't let him steal you away from me."

"Chloe...steal?" Marinette scrunched her brows. Chloe then swiftly lunged forward, planting a kiss on her lips just as their door opened.

Marinette was shocked to say the least, but before she could deal with Chloe, she had to tell Adrien it wasn't what it seemed.

"Adrien!" She yelled out as she exited the room and began to chase after him. She couldn't imagine what would be going through his mind at the moment, finding his girlfriend in a closet kissing another girl, although that could be debated since she didn't kiss Chloe back.

Before she had a chance to go down the stairs after Adrien, she was stopped by a pull on her arm. "Marinette, let him go. He doesn't deserve you..."

"Who are you to tell me who deserves me or not!" Marinette snapped, snatching her arm away from Chloe.

"Marinette, he's poor, he can't make you happy like I can. I can buy you the latest dresses, shoes, anything you want. You deserve to be happy and I can make you happy...I love you," Chloe's hand floated closer to Marinette's face, but she slapped it out of the way.

"You don't know what love is, Chloe," Marinette grit her teeth. "And you certainly don't love me."

"Yes I do," Chloe moved forward but Marinette backed away. "You're beautiful Marinette, everything about you is. I love your hair and your pigtails. You're the prettiest girl in the school; you have the most beautiful smile ever. And unlike me, you're super smart and brave, especially during Akuma attacks..."

"Like I said Chloe, you don't love me, you lust me. There's a difference," Marinette scoffed.

"That's not true..."

"What's my favourite colour?"

"I...I don't know," Chloe frowned.

"What do I want to be when I grow up?" Marinette asked. "You said you liked my smile, well do you know what _makes_ me smile? What tv shows I enjoy, or even the fact that I play and am good at video games?"

Chloe's face dropped in guilt, "I didn't know that."

"Did you know that I like to design in my own time, and I even sometimes knit and sew my own designs? Did you know that I made the scarf and sweater Adrien was wearing today?"

"You did?" Chloe awed.

"Yes Chloe. I didn't expect you to know because like I said you don't love me," Marinette sighed. "I considered us friends Chloe, because you got me gifts and stood up for me and Adrien. But now I'm starting to wonder if you did just so I will maybe love you, instead of you being a nice person."

Chloe's lips quivered, "I did it because I love you."

"Like I said Chloe, you don't love me, stop saying you do. You don't know what love is Chloe, you're too shallow for that," Marinette pushed her way past Chloe. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find my _boyfriend_ and explain everything."

Chloe stood there as Marinette ran down the stairs and out into the school. Sabrina came over and put her hand on Chloe's shoulder, "I'm sorry Chloe, I guess you just have to accept that Marinette..."

"Get your hand off me," Chloe ran off with a tear flowing down from her eye.

ooo

Marinette ran up to her room, to find her balcony door open and her closet a mess. Panicking, she ran over and searched for any sign that Adrien hadn't left her. That he hadn't come and packed his things and run off.

"He...he left?" Marinette dropped to her knees. All he had seen was her getting kissed by Chloe, and this was his reaction? Did he not have any trust in her at all, for her to at least explain things?

"I'm sorry Marinette," Tikki came to nuzzle against her check.

"I have to transform, Tikki. If Chat has run off, I can track him down using my yoyo."

"And then what?" Tikki asked. "He doesn't know Marinette is Ladybug remember?"

Marinette turned to stare at her Kwami, "Maybe it's time he does."

"Are you sure, Marinette?" Tikki sighed, "I trust you Marinette. You know better than anyone else the risks, so it's your choice. If you want to tell him, I won't stop you, he is your partner after all."

"Thanks Tikki," Marinette petted her head with a finger.

"But Marinette, how do you think Adrien will react to finding out you're Ladybug, since you've been lying to him this whole time?"

"He'll understand, I hope," Marinette gulped. "We've been partners forever and he trusts me more than anyone. Once he finds out I'm Ladybug I'm sure he'll trust me when I tell him Chloe forced herself on me and I didn't really kiss her."

"But you've still hid the fact that you were Ladybug from him..."

"Well he hid the fact that he was Chat from me, didn't he? Because he was scared of how I might react? Well I'm sure he would understand that I felt the same way, right?"

She sighed when Tikki shrugged, she called her transformation and swung off her balcony. Ladybug opened her yoyo to track Chat down.

She found him crying on the roof of a building, the sight was painful to watch. "Chat," she called to him. He turned around and she saw so much pain in his eyes. Unnecessary pain that didn't need to be there.

"L-L-Ladybug," he stuttered as he ran to her, enveloping her in a tight hug. He clung onto her for life; he may not romantically love her, but the love they did share was greater than anything else. Ladybug instinctively wrapped her arms around him, embracing him close.

She had to tell him, she didn't want to watch him cry for any longer. The way Chat instantly ran to her for comfort, just re-affirmed that everything would turn out okay once he knew the truth. "Chat, I have to tell you something."

He slowly looked up at her with watery eyes, "W-What is it?"

Ladybug closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Spots off."

Chat tumbled backwards as the bright pink light darkened, revealing an all too familiar raven-haired girl.

"Marinette..." Chat stated out loud, his mouth agape. His mind still not believing what his eyes were telling him. "You're...Ladybug?" Chat face morphed into a gasp as he slowly put all the familiarities between them together. Their looks, their kind, caring personalities, the bravery and confidence that radiated from both, how did he not see it sooner?

"Yes Chat, I'm Ladybug," she smiled, walking closer to him. "I'm your partner; I've always been _your_ partner. What you saw with Chloe isn't what you think it was, she kissed _me_ , that's it, I didn't kiss her back."

"How can I believe you?" Chat frowned. "For all I know you two have been sneaking off around my back this entire time. It would explain the gifts she buys you all the time, I thought it was because you're friends, but no friend buys another flowers!"

"It's not like that Adrien!" Marinette pleaded. "Yes, she's been treating me with gifts for a while now, but only because she loved me and was trying to woo me. I never returned her feelings, I swear. I've only ever loved you! I only just found out she loved me because she confessed to me, which is when you caught her kissing me."

"So you're telling me that me I caught you in the perfect moment right as she kissed you," Adrien scoffed. "That you would've turned her down afterwards if I wasn't there?"

"Yes!" Marinette yelled. "I already told her how I felt before coming to find you. That I love Adrien and would never love Chloe."

Chat's head hung low as Marinette placed her hand on his shoulder, "Come on Adrien, don't you trust me? After everything we've been through, I thought you'd at least trust me on this."

"I don't know what to believe right now," Chat backed away from her touch.

"Believe in _me_. I'm Ladybug, _your_ Ladybug. I've loved you for the longest time, and only you, no one else," Marinette spoke softly, grabbing his hands in her own.

"You're right," Chat weakly chuckled, rubbing his face with his hands. "You're Ladybug, and Ladybug has been in love with Chat for the longest time."

"Yes, exactly," Marinette beamed. "I've been in love with you forever."

Chat chuckled again, as fresh tears began to form, "I get it now. You couldn't have me as Ladybug, so you thought you could have me as Marinette."

"Adrien, no...I didn't..."

"Yes you did!" Chat yelled out. "You've been lying to me this entire time! You probably found out Chat was Adrien when you followed me to my little room that day, didn't you? It would explain why the next day Marinette suddenly stood up to Chloe for Adrien!"

"Okay, yes, I did. I saw your name on a piece of paper on your desk," Marinette told him. "But Adrien..."

"This entire time, all the lies you've told me over and over again, all because you only loved Chat, not Adrien."

"No it's not true! I love you too Adrien! And I didn't lie; I had to protect my identity..."

"So did I! But I trusted you, I even told you I was homeless!" Chat's fists clenched in anger. "I was even going to reveal myself to you when I felt comfortable. You on the other hand were never going to reveal yourself to me unless you had to, weren't you?" He hissed.

"I...no," Marinette let out a tear as she stared at the ground.

"You were never going to tell me...I trusted you and loved you with everything I had, both of you. I was even going to give up my ring to Volpina for you..." Adrien sniffed as he wiped his tears away.

"Adrien..." Marinette's lips shivered as tears continued to fall.

"We're done," Chat walked over to his bag to pick it up while Marinette stood frozen, soft sobs escaping her. "We'll patrol separately from here on." Chat pulled out his baton, "Oh and by the way, Chloe made Lila act all flirty and clingy towards me because she wanted to break us up."

"What?" Marinette gasped, her eyes wide at the new revelation.

"Yeah," Chat snorted. "Guess I was right about her after all...Not that it matters anymore." Chat vaulted away, as Marinette fell to her knees. Her hands clung to her face while tears dripped down onto the roof below.

ooo

Chat immediately fell into the familiar routine of being homeless, almost as if he had never found a loving home in the first place. He was able to snag a blanket and pillow from a couple who would never notice it gone, and with that he made a little nest under an overhang high up in a building. It would do for now.

He refrained from going to the bakery for food, even if it was from their dumpster. His stomach growled, but he paid no mind to it, he could figure out how to keep himself from starving tomorrow. For now he needed sleep, because tomorrow was a school day, and if anything in life still mattered, it was his education. That was the only thing he could rely on anymore.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" Chat called out once he was done creating a makeshift bed.

Plagg zipped in front of Adrien's face, "Kid, you're being an idiot..."

"Good night, Plagg," Adrien cut him off as he snuck underneath the covers.

"So she lied to you about being Ladybug, big deal..."

"It _is_ a big deal," Adrien hissed. "She knew how I didn't love Ladybug, so she made me fall in love with Marinette instead."

"She didn't _make_ you do anything, Adrien. You fell in love with Marinette all on your own!"

"Well how couldn't I?" Adrien sniffed, holding back tears. "She's beautiful, kind, caring, how could I _not_ fall for her. But right now, I just feel like that was all a lie to make me fall in love with her. Everything she's done for me, it was all a lie, cleverly set up to fool Chat into loving Marinette, because Chat didn't love Ladybug."

"That's absurd," Plagg frowned while he flew towards Adrien's face in an attempt to nuzzle against his face, "Adrien..."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, good night Plagg," Adrien mumbled as he rolled over in his covers.

Plagg sighed and began to eat away at the few pieces of Camembert that Adrien had left. He waited for his Chosen to fall asleep, because he knew Ladybug was waiting too. She swung onto the rooftop, landing quietly as to not make a sound.

"I was waiting for you," Plagg flew up, startling Ladybug.

"You...you knew I was here?"

"Of course, I can sense your presence you know," Plagg smirked. "I sensed you hiding as soon as Adrien let go of his transformation."

"Yeah, well, I got some food for him for tomorrow. I know he must be hungry," Ladybug held up a bag for Plagg to see. "I also got you some Camembert," she weakly smiled, petting him with a finger.

"He won't accept it, you know," Plagg told her as she set the bag beside him.

"Well, you'll just have to make sure he does then," Ladybug wiped away a tear as she caressed Adrien's sleeping face. "How is he?" she asked Plagg.

"Mad, angry," Plagg shrugged. "He feels lied to, and manipulated into loving you."

"It wasn't supposed to end up this way," Ladybug sniffed. "I thought telling him I was Ladybug would make him realize that he could trust Marinette as much as he trusts Ladybug."

"Well what did you expect? Adrien already had his own insecurities because he had no friends or family. Being Chat only added to his insecurities."

"What do you mean?" Ladybug.

"Chat was everything Adrien wasn't," Plagg sighed. "And since you fell in love with Chat first, and Adrien later, it feels as if you only went after Adrien to get to Chat. At least that's what Adrien thinks."

"And what do you think?" Ladybug asked.

"You humans are complicated," Plagg shrugged. "There was no reason for you to notice Adrien at first, you only started to become his friend because you found out he was Chat."

"You're right..." Ladybug frowned.

"But..." Plagg zipped in front of her face. "I truly believe you love Adrien and Chat both. If you want Adrien back, you have to prove that to him, and win his trust again."

Ladybug's face grew into a smile, "I'm not going to give up on him. I'll win him back, no matter how long it takes." Ladybug crouched to place a kiss on Adrien's sleeping cheek. "I'll always be there for him, even if he doesn't know it." She turned to face Plagg, "Thank you." Ladybug said before she swung away. Plagg flew down to rest on his Chosen's cheek as he finally drifted off to much needed sleep.

ooo

"What's this?" Plagg heard as he woke up to Adrien opening the now cold bag of food Ladybug left earlier. He took a sniff, the smell of the food was all too familiar, "Marinette."

"Ladybug must have tracked you down while you were still Chat Noir and left you some food," Plagg replied.

"I don't like the fact that she can track me whenever I'm in the suit."

"Well get used to it kid, it's for finding each other during Akuma battles."

"Yeah, yeah," Adrien began to pack up his blanket and bed, folding it neatly and hiding it in a corner. He got changed for school and put on his backpack.

"Aren't you going to touch the food?" Plagg asked.

"I don't need her help, we can find food on our own."

"Or you can just accept that she's trying to help..."

"I don't need her help," Adrien snapped. "I've survived perfectly fine on my own this entire time. Besides if she thinks I'm going to forgive her because she gave me some food..."

"Adrien!" Plagg yelled, startling him. "Stop being a stubborn little child and just accept the fact that she still loves you and wants you to be safe. She knows you won't automatically forgive her over this, but she still chose to help you regardless. Stop pouting and eat, so we can go to school!"

Adrien grit his teeth at Plagg's outburst. "Fine," he gave in, grabbing a bit for breakfast, and packing the bare minimum for lunch. It was just food after all, he was still angry and feeling betrayed by her, and no amount of food will change that.

ooo

Adrien walked into class with an expressionless face. He didn't have time to dwell on drama; he needed to focus on studies. He eyed Chloe's seat, a bit glad she wasn't at school today.

"Hi Adrien," Marinette greeted him, with Nino and Alya waving at him.

"Hello," Adrien waved back with slight fake smile, which didn't go unnoticed by his friends.

Adrien sat down and began to take out his textbook as Nino glanced behind him. Alya shrugged at him and pointed to Marinette, who was looking down at her notebook with a frown.

"Hey, is everything okay dude?" Nino asked Adrien.

"Yeah I'm fine," Adrien mumbled.

"You don't sound fine, is everything okay between you and..."

"I don't want to talk about it," Adrien quickly replied.

Nino put a hand on Adrien's shoulder, "Bro I'm your friend, you can talk to me..."

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Adrien hissed, removing Nino's touch from his shoulder.

"Okay, all right dude," Nino held up his hands as Adrien went back to focusing on his notebook. Nino glanced back at Marinette doing the same, her left hand holding up the weight of her head. She was calm, but he could notice her slight sadness.

ooo

Marinette exited her classroom as the lunch bell rang. She wasn't looking forward to lunch since she knew she would be bombarded by questions from Alya. Especially considering the fact she ignored her friend all day yesterday, choosing instead to cry in the privacy of her room.

So instead she chose to go outside to find a private place to eat, but when she left the school doors, she saw Kim approach Adrien. She hastily made her way over, coming up from behind Kim and out of Adrien's view. Chloe wasn't here to protect Adrien; she wasn't even sure if Chloe would anymore. But Marinette was here, and her Adrien was in trouble.

With clenched fists, she approached Kim from behind, "...it was all Chloe's idea, she made us bully you to get closer to Marinette." Marinette froze in her tracks as she listened to what Kim was saying.

"I had a huge crush on her, and so me and my friends pretended to bully you so she could stand up for you and Marinette would notice her...I guess it kind of worked huh," Kim rubbed his neck. "But then she went ahead and got Mark arrested for simply following her order at the party..."

"What do you mean Mark was following her orders?" Marinette heard Adrien asked.

"Mark told me Chloe told him to keep you away from Marinette during the party so Chloe could have some alone time with her...that's why I told you to not trust her. It took me time to realize how evil and manipulative she truly is," Kim sighed. "Look man, I heard what happened yesterday through Sabrina, so I'm just telling you this because I feel bad about what happened between us. I'm sure your girl loves you and only you, and not Chloe...I've gone ahead and convinced my friends not to listen to anything Chloe says and pick on you anymore, I don't care if she threatens us, I don't want to end up like Mark or something...although I can't speak for anyone else who might bully you, take care of yourself man," Kim turned around and bumped into Marinette.

"S-S-Sorry," Marinette apologized, her mind still fixated on what she's heard.

Kim slightly smiled before he walked off. Marinette looked ahead to find Adrien staring back, tears forming in his eyes.

"This entire time," Adrien wiped his tears with his knuckles. "This entire time, I was getting bullied because she wanted to become friends with you...because she loved you."

"Adrien..." Marinette walked forward, extending a hand towards him.

"Don't..." Adrien winced, stumbling backwards. "Just leave me alone...please." Adrien turned around and ran off, leaving Marinette standing alone in the middle of the schoolyard. She brought her own hands up as she began to cry yet again.

ooo

Nino and Alya were searching for Adrien and Marinette when they found them outside the school.

"Marin..."

"Wait," Nino silenced Alya as they watched Adrien run off with tears in his eyes. "Something's not right. Just yesterday they were all lovey-dovey, and now they're in tears." Nino scratched his head.

"Is she...crying?" Alya gasped.

"Did you get anything from her about what's going on between those two?"

"No, she didn't pick up her phone at all yesterday...and then she arrives just on time so I couldn't question her before school. But I was just going to ask how they got together, not why they're fighting?"

"It seems more serious than just a simple fight," Nino sighed. "I can't stand seeing those two like this; we need to do something Alya."

"You bet we do," Alya grabbed Nino and walked towards Marinette. "But first she has some explaining to do."


	12. Chapter 12

Alya wrapped her arms around a shaking Marinette, startling her, "W-What?" she flinched and turned around to come face to face with Alya. Nino walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it for support.

"I...uh...what are you two..." Marinette stammered.

"Sshhh, it's okay Marinette, we're here for you," Alya wiped away her tears and hugged her even tighter. "But you need to tell us what's going on so we can help you."

"I can't..."

"Did Adrien hurt you?" Nino asked.

"No," Marinette shook her head. "More like I hurt him when I didn't mean to."

"Oh honey," Alya grabbed her arm, "Let's get you washed up, your eyes are becoming puffy." She turned to Nino and whispered in his ear, "Talk to Adrien would you, find out everything you can."

Nino nodded his head as Alya led Marinette away. He went inside the school, eager to find his friend before lunch was up. Nino scoured hallway after hallway, only to eventually find Adrien in a far corner of the school, eating lunch alone while scribbling away at his notebook.

"Yo," Nino waved, getting his attention.

Adrien looked up from his work, "Oh, hey Nino."

Nino examined Adrien's face, not missing the traces of dried tear marks around his cheeks. He sat down next to him, "Listen dude, whatever's going on between you and Marinette, I understand. Me and Alya have fights all the time..."

Adrien scoffed, "I seriously doubt you understand what's going on between us right now."

"Then help me understand," Nino moved so he was sitting in front of Adrien, directly facing him. "Help me understand how you two could go from friends, to lovers, to avoiding each other in a span of like two days."

"It's none of your business," Adrien grew irritated and started to pack his things into his bag.

Nino grabbed Adrien's arm, stopping him, "It _is_ my business, I'm your friend and I'm just trying to help you dude!"

"I don't need your help!" Adrien yelled out, picking up his backpack and starting to walk away.

Nino stood up and grabbed Adrien's arm, "You don't mean that, I know it. You're my _friend_ Adrien, and friends help each other. Let me help you!"

"You're not my friend!" Adrien shouted. He stood there panting for air as Nino looked at Adrien in disbelief. Adrien instantly regretted his words, of course he did. Nino was a good friend, but right now he just needed to be left alone. Adrien turned around and started to walk down the hallway, leaving Nino standing.

However Nino had other plans, he ran to catch up to Adrien moments later. He took Adrien by shoulders and pinned him against the wall.

"How could you say that?" Nino asked, tears forming in his eyes. "How could you say we're not friends, Adrien?"

Adrien stared at Nino in awe, "I...I didn't mean it..."

"After everything that's happened between us, after all the fun we've had together, how could you say we're not friends?"

Nino's tears softened Adrien, who dropped his head in shame, "I'm sorry Nino, I didn't mean it. You _are_ my friend; I..I just wanted to be left alone..."

"Well as long as I'm alive, I'm never going to leave you alone bud," Nino smirked, wiping his tears. "You're stuck with me forever."

Adrien lightly chuckled, looking back up at his friend, "I'm sorry..." He realized Nino was the only one who didn't know he was Chat, and still liked him anyways. Nino liked Adrien for _Adrien_.

"It's okay," Nino pulled Adrien closer, resting his face on his shoulder. Adrien sniffed a bit more into Nino's shirt. "Let's finish classes first, then you could come over to my place to talk."

"Just us two?" Adrien asked as he pulled away.

"Yup," Nino smiled.

"O-Okay," Adrien shyly replied.

ooo

"I can't tell you Alya, because it's not just my secret to share," Marinette explained to her overly nosy friend.

" _Okay_ fine," Alya huffed, leaning back in Marinette's chair. "At least tell me _something_ so I could help you."

"Honestly Alya, I don't think there's anything you can do to help me. I screwed up big time," Marinette dropped her head on her table with a groan of defeat. "He doesn't want anything to do with me anymore."

"Don't give up girl," Alya patted her back. "I know he still loves you..."

"You don't understand Alya, I...I," Marinette sighed. "I've been lying to him about something for a long time now, and he found out."

"Oh," Alya hummed. "So he's mad at you for lying to him?"

"Kind of," Marinette pursed her lips. "He feels...betrayed, and that I don't love him anymore."

"That's absurd," Alya scoffed. "I know you Marinette, and I know you love that boy more than anything."

"Thanks Alya," Marinette softly smiled. "Now only if _he_ thought the same."

"Then show him," Alya told her. "Show him how much you love him, and that whatever this lie was, it didn't stop you from loving him."

"Sounds easier said than done."

"Well then, you have to ask yourself Marinette," Alya stared into her eyes, "is he worth it?"

Marinette turned to stare out her window, "He is."

"Then get him back," Alya encouraged her. "And after you do, maybe slap him around a bit for ever doubting you loved him." Marinette smirked at her.

"No seriously, after everything you've done for that boy, I don't understand how he could ever think you don't love him."

"It's more complicated than that Alya..."

"I don't know what this lie is Marinette, but you standing up for him, becoming his friend, falling in love with him...none of that was a lie. And if he can't see that, then he's an idiot."

Marinette sighed and decided not to continue on the topic anymore. For her it wasn't a lie, but Adrien certainly thought it was. A lie for Ladybug to get closer to Chat. How was she supposed to win him back if that's what he truly believed?

"Well, I have to get going, will you be okay?" Alya asked.

"Yeah, I'll call you," Marinette smiled. She got up following Alya and hugged her. "Thank you Alya, you're the best."

"I know," Alya smirked.

Marinette led Alya down the stairs and out her bakery. As she was returning to her room, Tom caught her attention.

"Dinner's ready," he told her.

They sat down for dinner together, "Is everything okay sweetie?" Sabine asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just teenage problems, you know," Marinette nervously chuckled as she continued to eat her food.

Tom kept a close eye on his daughter, noticing her slightly tired and drained eyes, not to mention her melancholic expression. Sabine and her kept up small talk for the rest of the dinner.

Marinette eventually finished her meal and got up, "Are you sure you don't want more food, Marinette?" Tom asked, curious about the fact she had started to eat less.

"No thanks Papa, I'm full," Marinette gave him a smile, to which Tom scrunched his eyebrows.

"Alright then dear, get a good night's sleep okay?" He waved her bye as she went to her room.

"Sabine, do you still have the key for Marinette's door?"

"Yes, why?" She inquired. "Leave the poor girl alone Tom, you remember how it was being a teenager. We'll listen when she's ready to talk, until then give her some space."

"Yeah maybe," Tom thought about her puzzling behaviour the past few weeks. Something didn't feel right.

ooo

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Adrien asked as he ate alongside Nino.

"Sure thing."

"If...if you had to pick either me or Chat Noir as a friend, who would you pick?"

"That's easy, you dude," Nino replied with a mouthful of food.

"You're...you're just saying that," Adrien remarked.

"Nuh-uh," Nino shook his head. "Think about it, Chat Noir might be a superhero and all, but I don't really know him. I know you, and you're my friend. You like the same superhero movies; you listen to my awful mix tapes...not to mention that you help me with homework all the time. I doubt Chat Noir would help me with physics," Nino chuckled, Adrien laughing along.

Nino then turned to face Adrien, with a more serious expression, "Does this have anything to do with Marinette?"

"No," Adrien lied. He turned his attention back to the movie they were watching as they ate. He thought about Nino's answer. He believed Nino, but only because Nino didn't actually know Chat Noir. Nino knew Adrien, and liked Adrien, that's why Nino would pick Adrien over Chat Noir. But Ladybug and Marinette knew Chat Noir _and_ Adrien. So if Marinette picked Adrien over Chat, was it because she liked Adrien, or because she liked Chat. But he _was_ Chat. He's both, so does it really matter in the end? He looked at his friend, he needed a new perspective on this.

"Hey Nino," Adrien spoke up after a while, "Do you think Marinette loves me?" Nino only knew about Marinette's love for him through school, where he was just simple Adrien. So he was eager to know his answer.

"Of course dude, are you crazy. Almost half the class knows she's head over heels for you," Nino replied.

"What do you mean?"

"The way she looks at you, the fact that during lunch she's always sitting next to you. She's always talking to you more than she even talks to Alya now a days. Remember how she would pay for your snacks or movie tickets if we went out? No one does that for another unless there is love involved. Even before you guys became official; everyone could see the signs there."

"Really?" Adrien thought back to all the memories of them. Memories that, now that he knew what he knew, had a different light to them. Suddenly everything made sense, and it softened his anger towards her. Marinette had no reason to behave like that around Adrien. She was already getting quite intimate with Chat Noir. If she only liked Chat Noir, she wouldn't care about Adrien. But Nino was right, she treated Adrien as if he was already her boyfriend, and the only thing missing was the romantic part. Even then, she tried her best to make him comfortable with revealing himself to her. So that she could openly love Adrien alongside Chat.

"Dude," Nino shook his shoulder, bringing him out of his daze. "Marinette told me and Alya that she somehow hurt you. I don't know what it is, but I'm sure she didn't mean it. I know she still loves you."

"Yeah I know," Adrien told him. He knew Marinette still loved him, but which side she truly loved was the issue.

"I think you need to talk to her," Nino suggested. "Whatever it is that's going on between you two, it's hurting you _both._ You need to talk it out; it'll be for the best trust me."

"I...I don't know..."

"I know you're mad at her, but she's hurting too, Adrien," Nino urged on. "At least try to listen to her side of the story."

"Maybe..."

Nino opened his mouth before a loud bang was heard outside his apartment. "What was that?" Nino and Adrien rushed to his window, to find an Akuma wearing construction clothes throwing a hammer at a nearby building. The hammer exploded, damaging the nearby concrete and raining rubble onto innocent civilians underneath.

"Akuma!" Adrien hissed. Not only did he not want to deal with an Akuma, but he also hadn't seen Ladybug since that day, and he was really not looking forward to it, especially since he hadn't taken time to consider his new feelings and what steps to take from here.

"I uh...I have to go to my parents, they might be worried about me," Adrien lied, heading for the front door.

"Are you crazy?" Nino yelled out, he grabbed Adrien's arm to stop him. "You can't go outside yet, it's too risky! Wait for Ladybug and Chat Noir to handle the Akuma first!"

"I'll be fine," Adrien moved closer to hug Nino, before bolting out the door, ignoring Nino's pleas.

ooo

"I am Demolisher!" the Akuma yelled out as he brought a jackhammer down onto the pavement below. The ground shook and broke apart as waves of ripples emanated from the jackhammer. Chat couldn't keep his balance and had to vault onto the rooftop above. He watched down below as buildings shook and vehicles broke apart from the shock created by the jackhammer.

"I'll tear this city apart for firing me, but first I'll tear that miraculous from your body!" Demolisher called out. He raised his jackhammer and drilled the air, causing shockwaves that headed straight for Chat. He easily dodged them, but cursed when the waves damaged part of the roof.

"We have to lead him away from the buildings!" Ladybug called out, gaining his attention as she arrived on the scene.

Chat turned towards the source of the sound, his eyes meeting hers from the adjacent rooftop. For a brief moment, he saw pain in those eyes. Chat looked away and back at the Akuma, there was time after defeating the Akuma to deal with those issues.

"I'll lead him to a nearby park! You try to figure out where his Akuma is!" Ladybug nodded and Chat dropped down onto the damaged street.

"Hey ugly! If you want my Akuma then come and get it!" Chat taunted him.

"We'll see who's the ugly one after this!" Demolisher removed his construction hardhat, materializing a hammer just as the jackhammer disappeared. The Akuma must be in the hat, Chat noted, barely dodging the hammer thrown at him. The hammer hit a car behind him that exploded on contact.

Chat ran as fast as he could, doing his best to dodge the hammers thrown at him while the Akuma kept chase, with Ladybug following him atop the rooftops. He managed to lure him onto a nearby empty park, where the risk of damage was greatly reduced. Ladybug landed beside Chat, twirling her yo-yo as they turned to face the Akuma.

"The Akuma's in his hat," Chat told her.

"I saw a piece of paper sticking out his back pocket, it could also be that," Ladybug mentioned.

"It's not, it's obviously the hat," Chat scoffed.

"O-okay we'll go for the hat then," Ladybug agreed, not missing the slight hostility towards her. Chat and Ladybug were about to attack the Akuma, when he pulled out some TNT from his hat.

"Take this!" he threw the bomb at them, which they easily dodged. The explosion however, shook up the ground, throwing grass and dust into the air. Chat thanked his night vision for seeing much better than otherwise possible in the cloud of dust. He looked around for the Akuma, and found him readying another hammer, which he aimed at someone else. Chat followed his gaze, to find Ladybug coughing inside the dust cloud. The Akuma sent the hammer flying towards Ladybug, and Chat's heart stopped.

He saw Marinette instead, gasping and coughing for air, as a destructive hammer headed towards her unprotected body. Horrible images filled his head, and before he knew it, he had launched himself towards her in an attempt to save her. And he did, Chat pushed her away just in the nick of time, his body in place of hers as he took the hammer right to his side. The explosion knocked him several meters back and the last thing he could remember was the Akuma's laugh in the background as he drifted into unconsciousness.

He woke up to a sharp pain on his left side. He hissed, "Chat!" Ladybug cried out. She stopped running and put Chat down onto the rooftop floor. "Oh thank god you're okay!" She braced him in a hug.

"W-What..." Chat groaned as he rubbed his head, his vision coming back to him.

"Careful," Ladybug warned him as he struggled to get back onto his feet, the sharp pain making it difficult. "After the Akuma knocked you out, I had to get you out of there."

"What? What were you thinking?! You should've left me and fought the Akuma instead!" Chat snapped at her. "He's out there harming innocent civilians because you chose to run away!"

Ladybug slapped Chat out of anger, making him fall down onto his knees, "Shut up you stupid cat! How am I supposed to fight the Akuma on my own!" Chat brought his gloved hand to rub the area she slapped him, looking at her in disbelief. Ladybug's anger quickly faded as fast as it had come, "We're a team, Chat Noir. We've always been. No matter what happens between us, you'll always be my partner, and I need you." She extended a hand to him, "Can I count on you?"

Chat looked down, avoiding her soft gaze. She was right, no matter how angry he was at her, she will always be the Ladybug to his Chat Noir. His partner, the girl who would always be his side against Akuma attacks. The girl who would always save him, just as he would always save her. He could rationalize it by telling himself he _needed_ to save Ladybug because she was the only one who could purify the Akuma and fix the city. But the truth was, when he took the hit for Ladybug earlier, he saw Marinette in her place. He didn't save Ladybug because he was being a hero and doing his duty. He saved Marinette because he was selfish, and he still had feelings for her. Because deep down, he still loved her.

"Chat?"

"Yeah," he looked up into her eyes, grabbing her hand and helping himself up. "I'm here, you can count on me."

"Good," Ladybug smiled at him. An explosion was heard from the street below, shaking the building they were standing atop. "I didn't completely run away, I've been following him around. He's down below. The cops seemed to have evacuated the civilians in this side of the city so we shouldn't worry too much."

Chat looked over the rooftop, to find the Akuma down below, throwing bombs at nearby empty stores. "Stop hiding little bug and show yourself!" he yelled as he materialized another bomb and threw it inside a restaurant, creating another explosion.

"Ready?" Ladybug asked Chat.

"Yeah, the pain's fading so I should be good," Chat brought out his baton.

"You distract him, I'll try to take his hat using my yo-yo. He doesn't know I'm up here."

Chat nodded and jumped down, "Hey, remember me!" The Akuma looked his way.

"Chat Noir! I thought I took you down!" the Akuma yelled at him.

"You're going to have to try harder to take this cat down!" Chat taunted and prepared to dodge his ranged hammer attacks.

Ladybug perched atop the rooftop, not showing herself just yet as she watched Chat dodge his attacks left and right. She readied her yo-yo and waited for the perfect moment to grab his hat. Ladybug noted that for the second Demolisher aimed his hammer at Chat, his hat would rest unguarded on his left hand. So she took advantage of this, she waited until the Akuma made another hammer and aimed it at Chat. Ladybug threw her yo-yo, a sigh of relief escaping her as it connected with the hat. With a pull, she expected the hat to come flying to her, but she was shocked when the hat stayed stuck in his palm. The Akuma's grip was too strong.

"Hmmm?" the Akuma turned around feeling the pull. He followed the string up to where Ladybug was perching. "HA! Looks like I've caught myself a bug!" Before Ladybug could react, the Akuma had grabbed hold of the string and forcefully pulled Ladybug down, causing her to face-plant on the hard concrete below.

"Ladybug!" Chat growled, drawing his baton and jumping at the Akuma to distract him away from his lady. The Akuma smirked, turning around to meet Chat as Ladybug slowly got up behind him. The Akuma blocked Chat's baton strike with his left arm, while his right arm punched Chat on his side, the same side that had been previously injured.

Chat hissed in pain, temporarily stunned. Demolisher took the moment to create a measuring tape from his hat, which he used to wrap Chat Noir tightly, making him unable to move. Ladybug rubbed her head in pain as she watched her partner become immobile. "Damnit," she cursed to herself. "Lucky Charm!" A tennis racket fell to her arms. She looked at it quizzically as the Akuma threw another hammer at her. She instinctively swung the racket, hitting the hammer and throwing it back at the Akuma.

"Uh-oh," the Akuma yelped as the hammer hit him, exploding right in his face. Ladybug took the distraction to flip over him, grabbing his hat out of his hands and landing beside Chat.

"Cataclysm!" Chat yelled out, his paw hitting the tape and dissolving it, freeing him.

"You good?" Ladybug asked him.

"Yeah, let's just get this over with." Ladybug nodded and brought the hardhat onto her knees, breaking it. But no Akumatized butterfly flew out.

"It's inside that paper isn't it?" Chat pursed his lips. "I'm sorry, you were right."

Ladybug patted his shoulder with a smile, "It's fine. He can't create anymore weapons so we should be able to defeat him easy peasy."

"I'll show you easy peasy," the Akuma snarled, running at the duo with his fists raised, but without his hat, he was no match for them. Ladybug tripped him with his yo-yo, while Chat flipped over to his back and took out the paper from his pocket.

"It's a termination of notice...poor guy," Chat sighed as he tore up the paper, freeing the Akuma.

"Time to De-Evilize!" Ladybug caught the Akuma and purified, right before she restored the damages caused.

The police and media started to head towards them after noticing her fluttering butterflies wandering about, indicating the battle was over. Chat talked to the Akuma victim, giving him a shoulder to cry on for a bit.

"Chat, we need to go...we don't have time to answer questions."

"Yeah," Chat left the victim and vaulted onto a nearby rooftop, with Ladybug following close behind.

Her earring beeped for a second time, "W-Well, I should get going now. See you tomorrow." Ladybug waved and turned to swing away.

"Wait," Chat stopped her. He had repressed his newfound emotions during the battle. But now that it was over, they all came flooding back. He still felt angry and betrayed at her, but he realized he still loved her. She was his Ladybug after all. And now thanks to Nino, he realized that maybe Adrien wasn't so hard to love after all. He should at least her out.

"I, um...I want to talk...about us," Adrien walked a bit closer to her.

"O-Okay," her earrings beeped a second time, and she dropped her transformation. "Might as well let the Kwami's rest up, right?"

"Y-Yeah," Adrien called off his transformation. Plagg flew out and winked at Adrien, before zipping away to grab Tikki and hideaway in Marinette's purse.

Adrien rubbed his neck, looking away from Marinette who stood only a meter in front of him. There was silence for a moment, either of them not knowing what to say.

"Do you...do you still love me?" Marinette asked.

"Yes," Adrien replied before closing his eyes. "But I'm still angry. I still feel like everything you did for Adrien, you only did because you loved Chat."

"You're right, I saw you getting bullied almost every day, and even though I wanted to help, I was too scared. I only started to get close to you _after_ I found out you were Chat Noir." Adrien dropped his head in sadness. "But...I fell in love with Adrien, because Chat _is_ Adrien. If I didn't care about Adrien, I would've been fine with kissing you as Chat Noir, but leaving you alone as Adrien. But I didn't because I wanted everyone to know I was dating Adrien, that I was your girlfriend. I became your friend and waited for you to reveal yourself to me. I know I met Adrien after Chat Noir, but I truly fell in love with both sides of you, Adrien." Marinette wiped a tear from her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Adrien watched her wipe away her tears, he believed her. He believed she loved him, both of him, even Adrien. Sure she might have only gotten to know Adrien after Chat Noir, but did it really matter, because in the end she loved both people. But the fact that he planned on revealing his identity to her, when she never had such intention, was still lingering in his mind.

"Why weren't you going to tell me you were Ladybug?" he asked.

"Because you didn't love Ladybug, at least not romantically," Marinette shyly rubbed her arm.

"But I thought Marinette wouldn't love Adrien either, yet I still planned on revealing myself anyways!" Adrien argued.

"Yes but...but I _did_ love you," Marinette argued back. "That's a fact, and what else is a fact is that you _didn't_ love Ladybug." Adrien scrunched his eyebrows in thought. "Adrien, if you found out I was Ladybug while you were sleeping over, would you still have loved Marinette?"

Adrien was startled at the question; he loved both girls, that he knew. But where he had loved Ladybug like a friend, like his partner in life, he didn't romantically love her. Now that he thought about it, he realized it was because of his insecurities. Ladybug didn't know Adrien, she just knew her brave kitty that would always be by her side during the day, and patrol together at night. And he was fine with that, he didn't think he deserved anything more, until he met Marinette. She had seen him at his lowest, and loved him anyway, and so he allowed himself to open his heart for her. But would he still have loved Marinette if he had say, caught her transforming in the middle of the night? The answer was literally staring him right in the face. His eyes met hers; she was so patient, waiting for his answer.

"Yes," he told her as he watched her face lighten up. "Yes because...I still love you right now. I still love you after finding out you were indeed Ladybug. My love for Marinette didn't go away because I found out you were Ladybug. It grew stronger because the Ladybug, the friend, and the partner that I loved, also happens to be the girl I'm in love with."

Marinette let out a breathe of air she didn't know she was holding, "A-Adrien..." she whimpered as more tears started to come out.

Adrien started to cry now too, "I'm sorry Marinette. I guess you were just as insecure as me. It's my fault I made Ladybug feel as if I would never love her. I understand why you chose to keep it a secret. I'm...I'm sorry for every doubting you loved me."

Marinette walked forward, a huge smile across her face, "Does this mean...that we're going to be okay?"

Adrien returned her smile, "More than okay..." With that he grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him. He hugged her, feeling her warmth, warmth he hadn't felt in days. Suddenly he felt stupid, for ever denying himself this. There was this girl who loved him for everything he was, and he had gotten upset because his own insecurities doubted that love. Granted she made mistakes, but she was human after all.

"I...I love you, Adrien," she sobbed into his chest.

"I love you too, Marinette...my lady." They cried into each other for what seemed to be an eternity, until a certain Kwami broke their moment.

"Can we go home now, I miss my camembert. I don't know how you can eat these disgusting cookies Tikki!" Plagg groaned.

"Home?" Adrien asked Plagg.

"Yes home, Adrien. Don't you want to come back home?" Marinette asked him looking up at him from his chest.

"I...I think I'd like that," Adrien smiled at her.

ooo

Adrien woke up to the beautiful sight of Marinette sleeping. They hadn't done anything other than hugging, but now that everything was out in the open, and everything between them was clear, there was plenty of time for more intimate things later. He sat up to stretch his arms, but felt a strong arm grab him instead.

"What the...?" Adrien thought to himself as he was flung off her bed and thrown onto the floor underneath. His blanket was caught with him and covered his face as he landed on his back. Adrien winced in pain as he heard the familiar voice of Tom yelling in front of him.

"SABINE! SABINE! Come up here right now!"

Adrien removed the blanket to find an angry Tom yelling down the stairs. Tom turned to look at him, and Adrien saw his expression soften from anger to confusion.

"A-Adrien?" Tom puzzled. "So, it's been you this entire time, and here I told Sabine you were a nice boy."

Adrien gulped as he crawled backwards, his legs too scared to stand up, "It's not what it looks like, Sir."

"Save it!" Tom growled. "I know boys like you perfectly well!"

"Tom? What is it?" Sabine asked as she ascended the stairs, only to gasp as she saw Adrien cowering in the corner, "A-Adrien?"

"Papa?" Everyone turned to look at Marinette as she barely managed to get out of her bed, her hands rubbing her eyes. "Why are you in my room...?"

Adrien could see the moment she put everything together, as her eyes went wide, "Adrien!" She ran over to him, crouching down and putting a hand up to his head, "You have a bruise on your head."

"I knew you were up to something Marinette! You've been sneaking him inside our house this entire time haven't you? Feeding him our food, and doing god knows what at night!"

"It-It's not like that Papa, I swear!" Adrien started to see Marinette tear up again. He wanted to speak, but was afraid he would make the situation worse. He couldn't imagine if he was Tom, and he had just caught his daughter in bed with a boy.

"I want him gone, right now! After that, me and you will have a little talk!" Tom demanded.

"No!" Marinette replied. "He's not going anywhere."

"Marinette..." Adrien tried to intervene; he didn't want to be more of a bother for them.

"Fine then, I'll just have to call his parents and let them know what their son has been up to," Tom threatened.

"You...you don't understand, Papa...Adrien's homeless, and he doesn't have any parents," Adrien looked up at Marinette, shocked that she had just spilled his biggest secret to her parents. He looked at them, and they stared back, their expressions softened, yet still angry.

"Oh sweetie, is that why you've been feeding him and letting him sleep over?" Sabine gently asked her.

"Y-Yes," Marinette answered.

"Doesn't matter," Tom grumpily told her. "He's not your problem Marinette. He belongs in an orphanage."

"No!" Marinette, "I want him to stay here!"

"He can't stay here, Marinette! Don't be ridiculous!" Tom argued.

"Then...then...then I'll run away with him!" Marinette sniffed back tears as everyone in the room awed. She brought her arms around Adrien, tightly hugging him. "I...I love him."

Adrien gaped at her, the girl who had changed his life, had just threatened her parents to run away with him. If he still had any lingering feelings of anger, they were all gone now. She loved him so much, she was willing to leave her parents, for him. How could he ever had doubted her love for him?

"M-Marinette..." Adrien called her name, with his own tears flowing down. She looked up at him, and he just had to show her how much he loved her back. He leaned his head down and stole a passionate kiss, right in front of her parents.


	13. Chapter 13

"A-Adrien..." she gasped as they both leaned away from the kiss. Marinette turned to her parents to gauge their reactions. Not to her surprise, her dad got even furious.

"Why you little..." Tom clenched his teeth, Sabine moved forward, stopping him in his tracks.

"You...you really love her, don't you?" Sabine asked.

"Y-Yes," Adrien shyly answered. He exchanged looks with Marinette. He was scared, but hopeful. He trusted her, and she could see his undying love for her in his eyes. She would always protect him, even if it meant standing up to her parents.

"Marinette..." Tom sighed. "You're just a kid, you don't know what love is..." Tom stopped as Sabine whispered something into his ear. "B-But," Sabine gave Tom an annoyed look and he sighed.

"We'll give you two five minutes. Wash your faces and clean up, then we'll talk downstairs," Sabine told them.

"Adrien too?"

"Yes, both of you," Sabine answered as she led Tom down the stairs, closing the door behind them.

Marinette got up, bringing Adrien with her. She led him into the bathroom and turned on the tap. "Let me look at that bruise," she tilted his head down to get a better look.

"It doesn't hurt much anymore."

"Did my dad punch you or...?"

"No," Adrien shook his head. "He just pulled me down from the bed; I fell and hit my head."

Marinette sighed, "I'm sorry Adrien...I should've been more careful. I don't even know how he got inside my room; I always lock my door..."

"Don't worry about it Marinette, I told you, I'm used to living by myself."

"What are you talking about? You're not going anywhere! You're staying here with me," Marinette demanded.

"Marinette..." Adrien frowned. "I'm not going to break your family away from you. I already felt bad about sneaking behind their back to see you, but knowing that they could lose their daughter because of me is too much...Besides I don't _need_ you, I can survive well enough on my own...I can still visit you from every now and then anyways."

" _You_ might not need me Adrien, but _I_ need you," Marinette crossed her arms.

"You need your parents!" Adrien huffed. "I'm not going to let you run away from them just because of me."

"Why not! We can just find another abandoned building like the one you were living in...maybe one with electricity and...and a mini fridge."

"It's not that easy, I'm not going to subject you to that kind of life!"

"It's my choice!" She argued.

"Yeah, but you're being stupid!" he yelled back.

"Marinette!" Sabine called out.

Marinette sighed, "Let's go see what they want."

ooo

"I think we should let him stay," Sabine told Tom.

"Are you out of your mind Sabine," Tom argued. "We don't know the boy..."

"We might not, but she does," Sabine sighed. "I know that look in her eyes, she really loves and cares for him. Besides they've been together for a couple weeks anyways..."

"He belongs in an orphanage, where he could get proper care..."

"You heard Marinette, she will run away with him," Sabine reminded him.

"She won't run away, she's bluffing. The boy was probably the one making her sad lately anyways," Tom told her.

"Maybe, but what I saw today morning was anything but sadness," Sabine grabbed Tom's hand. "I don't want to lose our daughter Tom."

"She won't run away, we're her family," Tom persisted.

Sabine sighed, "Remember when we were young and crazy in love...we would have done anything for each other."

"And I still would," Tom gave her a small grin before huffing. "Alright, alright...but there needs to be rules...and he needs to earn my trust."

Sabine leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, "I'll call them down."

ooo

Adrien gulped as he descended down the stairs. Tom and Sabine were waiting for them, both sitting on the couch. Adrien and Marinette sat on the couch opposite them.

"Adrien," Tom called to him.

"Y-Yes sir?" Adrien's hand shook as he stared at the big man before him, who glared back.

"How long has this been going on?"

"A couple of weeks now," Adrien answered.

"I'm the one who asked him to stay, Papa!" Marinette told him. "He didn't force himself or anything like that!"

"Hmmm, I see," Tom rubbed his chin. "She said you were homeless, how did you survive then?"

"Um...mostly by scrounging food from dumpsters, and sleeping in abandoned buildings..." Adrien omitted that fact that he couldn't have done anything without his ring.

"Papa, he has great marks at school and wants to become a school teacher...he's not what you think he is, he's a very nice, and kind," Marinette held onto Adrien's hand.

Tom sighed and looked over to Sabine. "Adrien, how long have you liked my daughter?" She asked.

"I-Uh...Ever since I met her."

Tom leaned forward, "Do you love her?"

Adrien looked sideways at Marinette, before turning back to return Tom's glare, "Yes."

Tom leaned back in the couch, his arms crossed, "Hmm...Sabine?"

"Marinette, do you love him?" Sabine asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Hmmph," Sabine smirked. "You were prepared to leave us for him, that's how much you loved him, isn't it?"

"And I still am," Marinette wrapped her arm around his, frowning at her parents. "He's my everything, Maman, Papa. Please don't take him away from me."

Tom and Sabine exchanged looks. "Alright, alright," Tom sighed. "He can stay, but there has to be ground rules..."

Marinette beamed with a wide smile, "Oh thank you! Thank you Papa!" She rushed forward to hug her dad, her mom soon after.

"Rule number 1, he must sleep in the guest room, and whenever he's in your room, the door must be open, will you follow that rule?" Tom asked her.

"Yes, yes, we'll follow anything!" she squealed.

"Rule number 2, Adrien must do half of your chores around the house, and help with everything you usually help with, will he do that?"

"Yes of course he will," Marinette turned to face Adrien, her excitement reducing as she found him crying into his hands. "A-Adrien?" she walked over to him, placing a hand behind his back. "What's wrong?"

"Why, why are you allowing me to stay?" he asked the parents. "You don't even know me, how could you just easily allow me into your house? You have no reason to trust me?"

"We know that Marinette really loves you, and that you love her," Tom told him. "As for trust, you'll just have to earn that."

"We don't want to lose our daughter, and if she trusts you enough to live with you, then so do we," Sabine answered.

"I don't deserve this," Adrien cried to himself.

"Yes you do, Adrien," Marinette hugged him, patting his back. "You deserve this...you deserve a home."

"H-Home..." Adrien sniffed at the word. "Th-Thank you."

"Do you still have any doubts," Sabine whispered to Tom.

"Yes...but I don't want to lose our daughter," he whispered back as he watched his daughter console him. "He seems like a good kid and he loves her. I just don't know if that's enough to trust him yet."

Sabine hummed and went over to Adrien, rubbing his back as he cried into Marinette.

ooo

The two barely made it to their morning class, both rushing hand in hand through the front door as the bell rang.

"G-Good morning... ," Marinette panted as she greeted her teacher.

"Morning Marinette, Adrien," she acknowledged the two.

The first thing they both saw was Chloe sitting beside Sabrina. She didn't even turn to look at them, instead staring straight ahead with an expressionless face. The next thing they saw were Alya's and Nino's grinning faces, with Nino giving Adrien a thumbs up. Adrien blushed; noticing he was still holding her hand, he let go as he walked towards his seat. But Marinette took his hand again, as she walked alongside him.

Alya got up and rushed over to Adrien's seat, taking his place.

"A-Alya, that's my seat," Adrien argued.

"Sorry, Adrien, I just want to be next to my boyfriend. I hope you can understand," she slyly grinned at him. "I guess you have no choice but sit next to Marinette, huh?"

Marinette took her seat giggling. Adrien looked to her and she patted Alya's seat.

"Thank you," Adrien whispered to Alya, who winked back at him. He walked over to Alya's seat, sitting next to Marinette, his girlfriend.

As the class went on, Marinette teased him left and right. From the occasional feet bumps to the arm nudges that messed up his writing. Adrien wanted to tease back, but he was too focused on Chloe. They hadn't talked about her ever since he found out the truth. But now that she was finally back, all the hatred he felt towards her came coming back. She had bullied him, pretending to help him to make a good impression on Marinette. She even made Lila try to seduce him away from Marinette. She used and manipulated people into doing what she wanted, so she could get what she wants. And the idea that she could get away with it disgusted him.

"It's Chloe, isn't it," Marinette whispered as continued to give her lecture.

Adrien took a deep breath and exhaled. "Yeah," he mumbled.

"She doesn't know we know everything she's done," Marinette reminded him. "Do you think we should confront her about it...?"

"No...leave it," Adrien grabbed her hand from under the table. "Forget about her, let's just focus on ourselves." Marinette nodded, smiling at him.

ooo

Marinette and Adrien left the class holding hands, with Alya and Nino behind them, the four laughing as a group. Sabrina was packing her books, when she heard a snap from beside her. She turned to find Chloe's pencil broken in half, half of the pencil still in her hand. Sabrina followed Chloe's gaze, she was staring at four heading out the classroom.

"C-Chloe, are you okay?" Sabrina asked as she stared at Chloe's cold, emotionless face.

"Huh? Yes, I'm fine," Chloe faked a smile at her, before returning to pack her things.

Sabrina gulped, the past few weeks had been hard for her. She had seen her best friend go through so much trouble because she had fallen in love with Marinette. Sure she had done some mean and shady things, but she didn't really physically harm anyone. It was all in the name of love, her love for Marinette. For someone who was used to getting anything she wanted, sadly, this was the one thing Chloe couldn't get, no matter her efforts.

Sabrina followed her friend out the classroom. They had hardly spoken the past couple of days. And now that Sabrina looked at her, she seemed defeated, empty and cold. Sabrina worried for her friend.

ooo

"So you guys down or what?" Nino asked the couple sitting in front of him on the lunch table.

"Hmm, I don't know...I've never been to a house party before," Marinette pursed her lips.

"Oh come on, Mari'...don't be such a scaredy cat," Adrien smirked at her.

"Yeah Marinette, live a little," Alya told her.

Marinette sighed, "Fine...since we're all going. But Maman and Papa are going to kill us if we stay out too late though..."

"Us?" Alya perked an eyebrow.

"Me and Adrien," Marinette quickly answered, before her eyes went wide at the realization of what she had just said. "I-I mean..."

"What she means is," Adrien interrupted. "We had a date planned today, so I was going to pick her up and drop her off. But instead of the date, I guess we'll just go to this party instead," Adrien sighed. "I was really looking forward to our date though." Adrien gave her a bump on her knee.

"Y-Yeah, me too," Marinette added, smiling at him for the quick save.

"Oh don't worry dudes, this will be better than a date," Nino butted in. "In between all the truth and dares, and spin the bottles, you guys will get plenty of chances to make out..."

"...And maybe more?" Alya slyly grinned.

"Alya!" Marinette exclaimed, a blush overcoming her.

"What's wrong, Mari'?" Adrien asked. "It's not like we haven't done those things already..."

"Shut up you dumb...person," Marinette huffed, crossing her arm and thankful she didn't say cat.

"Nice insult," Adrien laughed alongside Alya and Nino. He leaned in towards Marinette's ear, "Remember, I'm only your kitty when we're alone." He teasingly warned her.

Marinette blushed even harder, she pushed Adrien away from her, just as she felt a tapping on her shoulder.

"H-Hello Marinette," Sabrina spoke getting the attention of all four of them. "I was wondering if I could talk to you in private?"

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of all of us."

"Yeah, I'm not letting you drag her away like last time," Adrien sternly told her.

"W-Well, it's about Chloe. She's been acting... _different,_ ever since you last talked to her. She took your rejection very rough," Sabrina sighed. "I was hoping you could talk to her?"

"Well I don't want to talk to her," Marinette replied coldly. "Me and Adrien are moving on from her."

"B-But, after everything she's done for you Marinette..."

"We know the truth, Sabrina!" Adrien hissed. "Kim told me."

Sabrina's eyes went wide, "O-Oh...Well surely you can understand how much she loves you then, she went through such trouble to get you to love her back..."

"Like Marinette said, we don't want to talk to her...you can go now," Adrien urged her.

"M-Marinette?" Sabrina pleaded.

"Sorry Sabrina," Marinette frowned. "But after everything she's done to Adrien, I think I'm done with her."

"A-Alright," Sabrina slumped her shoulders and turned around to walk away.

"Oh and Sabrina," Marinette caught her attention. "Tell Chloe that I won't be accepting any gifts she gives me as an apology or whatever, so don't bother." Sabrina nodded and walked away.

"Alright, what the hell was all that about?" Alya crossed her arms. "The truth about what?"

"Yeah, what's going on?" Nino asked.

Adrien and Marinette exchanged looks. "You know how all this time Chloe's been extra nice to me, and helping Adrien against those bullies?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, like Kim and his buddies?" Nino remembered.

"Yeah exactly. Well turns out Chloe was telling them to bully Adrien so she could stand up to them and earn my affection. It was just a ploy to get closer to me," Marinette revealed to them.

"She's in love with Marinette...romantically," Adrien added, to which Nino and Alya gaped.

"That evil bitch!" Alya snapped. "This entire time, it was Chloe?"

"Yup," Adrien nodded. "And before me and Marinette became official, she told Lila to separate me and Marinette. Lila even tried to kiss me, but Marinette pushed her away, and that's when she turned into Volpina. I guess she didn't account for Marinette's jealousy." Adrien chuckled.

"Oh, is that why you dudes were so...?" Nino asked, implying the fight they had.

"Oh no, that was about something completely different," Marinette took Adrien's hand in hers. "We're good now."

"Glad to see things worked out though for you two, I guess Chloe really tried her best to have you to herself," Alya noted.

"Yup," Marinette agreed.

Alya sighed, "I think you'll have to hold me back the next time I see her. I don't what I might do to her."

"Honestly, I think I might just join you Alya," Adrien smirked.

"Fine then, I'll hold Alya back, and Nino could hold Adrien," Marinette suggested.

"Are you sure Marinette? Nino's not nearly strong enough," Adrien teased, bringing up his biceps to flex.

"Alright that's it, dude," Nino huffed, clearing space on the table between him and Adrien. "You can't just question my manliness in front of my girlfriend and expect me to take it. Arm wrestle, now." He demanded.

"Alright," Adrien grinned and brought forth his arm as did Nino.

"I'll bet your brownie that Adrien wins," Marinette pointed to Alya's brownie.

"Deal, if Nino wins I get all the cookies you keep stored in your purse," Alya crossed her arms in a grin.

"Deal!" With that, Adrien and Nino started their match. From the start, it was clear who the winner was going to be. Both girls cheered for their boyfriends as Nino grunted and tried his hardest, but Adrien's hand didn't even move an inch.

A bead of sweat appeared on Nino's forehead as he clenched his teeth, but Adrien remained calm throughout. He faked a yawn, "I'm getting bored Nino, is this all you can do?"

"Come on babe!" Alya encouraged him.

"I'm...trying," Nino responded.

Adrien threw him a wide grin, and with one fell swoop, smashed Nino's hand on the table.

"Yes!" Marinette threw her arms in victory, before side hugging Adrien. Nino panted and threw his head on the table in defeat.

"I can't believe I'm in love with a weakling," Alya teased Nino, squeezing his cheeks as Marinette grabbed her brownie.

"How could you humiliate me like this Adrien, in front of my own girlfriend," Nino pouted.

"You're the one who wanted this Nino," Adrien suggested. He tried grab a piece of the brownie, but Marinette snatched it away from his prying hands.

"Hey! Give me some..."

"No," Marinette told him, managing to bite into half of the brownie.

"At least give me the other half," Adrien grabbed her arms and brought her hand closer to his mouth. He enveloped her fingers in his mouth, taking the piece of brownie. Adrien seductively licked her fingers on the way out, looking into her eyes as he did so.

"A-Adrien..." she blushed.

"Ok, I thought out of us four, I was the naughty one," Alya spoke. "But I think Adrien takes the cake."

"You mean brownie," Adrien corrected her, as the four fell into laughter.

ooo

"I've never been to a real, teenage party before," Adrien gulped as he approached Alex's house.

"Don't worry, I'll be here if you make embarrass yourself," Marinette giggled.

"Ah yes, my trusty sidekick, Ladybug," Adrien giggled.

"Excuse me? I'm the best superhero Paris has ever seen, I..."

Adrien silenced her with tickles, leaving her laughing as the front door opened.

"Oh hey, Adrien and Marinette are here!" Alex shouted into the house.

They both entered, immediately being overcome with loud music. There were several groups of a few people littered about the house, keeping to themselves with drinks in their hands. Adrien recognized Kim from across the room, he was laughing along with his buddies.

"Marinette!" Alya caught her attention from the living room to the left.

The three walked over to them. Alya was sitting next to Nino, with Max, Juleka, Rose and a couple other classmates Adrien recognized sitting in a circle formation, all around a board game.

"What are you guys playing?" Adrien asked as he sat beside Alya and Marinette.

"They're playing Monopoly," Alya said. "Everyone except Max and Nino are out."

Adrien and Marinette looked over to the two still playing, just as Nino landed on Boardwalk.

"Boardwalk! Are you kidding me dude!?" Nino yelled, with his face between his hands.

"Let's see, according to the card, you owe me $2000 since I have a hotel placed," Max told Nino.

"I don't have that much," Nino moaned.

"Looks like Max is the winner then!" Rose exclaimed.

"Ok enough of that," Alya quickly packed up the board game. "I think it's time to have some real fun." Alya placed an empty Wine bottle in the middle of the group.

"Is that...a wine bottle?" Marinette asked.

"There's plenty of food and drinks in the kitchen," Alex told them. "Help yourselves."

"You mean, like...alcohol?" Adrien asked.

"Yup," Alex confirmed. "In fact, I'll get some drinks before we start." Alex told them as she got up.

"What's the matter, Adrien?" Nathaniel asked. "Never drank before?"

"No, my bro is here is purest guy I know," Nino side hugged Adrien. "He doesn't indulge in such sinful things."

"Shame, you don't know what you're missing out on," he answered.

Alex came back with drinks, just as their game started. Everyone but Adrien and Marinette took drinks. Nathaniel was the first to spin the bottle, it landed on Juleka.

"Um...truth," Juleka picked.

"Alright, Juleka, I think it's time for you to open up a little," Nathaniel smirked. "Do you have a crush on anyone?"

Juleka started to blush, "Uhh...yes." She quickly glanced to Rose and back, Nathaniel smirked.

"Is it a guy...or a ..."

"Hey," Alya interrupted. "You're only allowed to ask one question."

"Fine," Nathaniel huffed, passing the bottle to Juleka. Just then the front door opened, Adrien saw Chloe and Sabrina walk past the living room door further into the house.

"What is Chloe doing here?" Adrien frowned, looking at Alex.

"Well I only invited Sabrina, but they _are_ friends," Alex shrugged.

"Yes, but Chloe?" Alya crossed her arms.

"Alright I know she made moves on Marinette, but hasn't she stuck up for you a couple of times?" Alex asked Adrien. Marinette exchanged glances with Adrien. "Fine, if Chloe does or say anything rude or obnoxious I'll kick her out, okay?"

"Fine," Adrien complied.

"Can I go now guys?" Juleka asked with the bottle still in her hands.

"Yeah," Adrien grumbled. The game continued as the group of friends drank, each consecutive dare or truth becoming riskier and uninhibited as they became more buzzed.

"Ok Nath', we all know you're bi, so my question is..." Nino paused for dramatic effect. "Who would you rather do, Chat Noir or Ladybug?"

"Chat Noir, without a heartbeat," Nathaniel quickly answered. Adrien choked on his current drink. "You okay?" He asked Adrien.

Marinette was giggling hysterically beside him. "I-I'm fine," he answered after clearing his throat. Nathaniel spun the bottle, it landing on Adrien.

"Dare," Adrien picked. "Give me your worst."

"Worst huh?" Nathaniel tapped a finger to his chin. "Alright, each of us gets to add an ingredient in a glass, and you have to drink it all."

"What?" Adrien gulped.

"To the kitchen!" Alex pointed. The group got up and walked over.

"This is going to end up horribly, isn't it?" Adrien groaned.

"Hey, you shouldn't have taunted him," Marinette chuckled.

They got to the kitchen, each person adding their own personal touch to the disgusting concoction at hand. Nathaniel added milk, Rose added water, Juleka and Alex each added some herbs from the fridge, Max some tomato paste.

"Nino?" Adrien asked as he stepped up to the counter. "Please don't do this."

"I'm sorry, Adrien," Nino cracked an egg over to counter and added it to the glass. He mixed the drink, turning it yellow.

"You're dead to me," Adrien teasingly hissed as Nino chuckled.

"That smells disgusting," Rose noted.

"I almost feel bad for making you do this," Nathaniel laughed as Adrien groaned. Alya stepped up, adding in some soy sauce.

"You and Nino belong together," Adrien grumbled.

Lastly, Marinette stepped up, "Here, this should make it taste a bit better." Marinette added in a handful of sugar, earning boos from the group. Adrien grinned and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Yeah, you better kiss her dude, because after you drink that she won't ever kiss you again," Nino joked.

Adrien picked up the cup, he gagged as he smelt the horrible stench. "Chug it," Alex told him, "It'll make it easier."

"Remember, you have to drink it all," Nathaniel told him.

"Yeah, yeah," Adrien closed his nose with his fingers, bringing the cup closer to his mouth.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" his friends started to chant, and with that he painfully started to swallow the horrible mixture down as fast as he could. After a few agonizing moments, he slammed the empty glass down on the table, as they cheered and clapped, Adrien giving them a bow.

"Ahem," Chloe coughed to get their attention. They turned towards her; she was struggling to stand as she swayed left and right at the entrance of the kitchen. "W-Where do you keep the Vodka, A-Alex?"

Alex came forward as Adrien and Marinette just stared, "Are you drunk Chloe?"

"M-Maybe...it, it doesn't matter, it's for S-Sabrina and...and some f-friends," Chloe told Alex, avoiding eye contact with anyone else.

"Alright," Alex sighed, opening a cabinet door and handing her a fresh bottle of Vodka. "Just be careful, Chloe." Chloe took the bottle and walked away.

"She...she doesn't look good," Marinette whispered to Adrien as they headed back towards the living room. "Maybe I should've listened to Sabrina and talked to her."

"It's not your job to help her," Adrien told her. "She needs to deal with your rejection on her own."

"Yeah, but getting drunk?"

"A lot of people get drunk to deal with their problems," Adrien mentioned.

"I guess," Marinette sighed.

They sat back down, switching to a different game.

"I raise ten cookies," Nathaniel put ten cookies on a plate in the middle of the floor.

"Are you drunk Nath'?" Alex exclaimed, looking over his shoulder to see his two cards. "You'll never win with that!"

"Shhh!" Nathaniel put a finger over her, "It's all about the mind games!" The group turned to Marinette, who was watching Nathaniel curiously.

"What are you going to do?" Adrien asked, looking at her hand and the cards on the floor. They were betting with snacks, and it had ultimately come down to just Nathaniel and Marinette.

"Alex is probably working with Nath'," Marinette whispered. "He probably has a good hand, so Alex is pretending he doesn't. They want me to call his raise, thinking I've won."

"You were always the smart one, M'Lady," Adrien whispered. "You should fold then."

Marinette smirked, "All in," she told them; placing her two bags of chips in the middle and earning gasps from her friends.

"All in," Nathaniel grinned, placing his cupcakes in the middle as well. He revealed his cards, "Four of a kind! Sorry Marinette, you played right into my hands."

"Are you sure?" Marinette showed him her cards. "Straight flush." She crossed her arms in victory as Nathaniel stared flabbergasted.

"What!? How!? No fair!" Nathaniel started to cry into his hands, as everyone started laughing.

"She got you good dude," Nino chuckled.

"That's my girl," Alya high fived Marinette.

Marinette collected her winnings, taking the cookies for herself but distributing the other snacks away, "I've got to use the bathroom, where is it Alex?"

"Just take the stairs, and to the right," Alex pointed towards the stairs outside the living room.

"Thank you," Marinette smiled and headed off. Adrien watched her walk away as the group decided on what game to play next. He was about to turn his attention back to the group when he noticed Chloe come into view from the bottom of the staircase. She was holding a half empty bottle of Vodka, the same bottle she claimed was for her friends. Chloe went up the stairs, struggling along the way.

Adrien turned his attention back to his friends. He knew the house was big, it was probably a coincidence Chloe went up the stairs a few moments after Marinette. There was loud music coming from the upper floor, that's where her friends probably were. But despite telling himself this, he had a gut feeling something was wrong, "Excuse me, I'm going to go check up on Marinette."

ooo

Marinette entered the bathroom, and tried to close the door, but someone blocked it from the other side. She opened the door, "C-Chloe?"

Chloe stood there, with the bottle in her hand. She walked forward, using the bathroom counter to keep balance, "I-I loved you, M-Marinette."

"I'm not talking to you Chloe, especially when you're drunk," Marinette sighed. She tried to walk past Chloe, but Chloe grabbed her. "Let go of me!"

"I g-gave you everything!" Chloe shouted, "I would've given you so much more if only you loved me." She started to cry.

"I'll never love you, Chloe," Marinette managed to lose her hold, freeing herself. "You just have to accept that, and leave me and Adrien alone!"

Marinette turned around to walk away, but Chloe grabbed her and pinned her against the counter, "You're mine!" She growled as she assaulted Marinette with kisses.

"L-Let go of me, Chloe!" Marinette cried out. "Someone hel..." She was silenced as Chloe forcefully pushed her lips onto her's. Marinette felt tears streaming down her face as she tasted the alcohol Chloe had been drinking.

"Get off of her!" Adrien pushed Chloe, she stumbled and tripped, breaking the bottle in her hands into pieces. "What the fuck is wrong with you Chloe?!"

"A-Adrien," Marinette grabbed his arms, crying into them as Adrien stood towered over Chloe.

"This is gone far enough! I don't care who your dad is, I'm calling the cops and making sure you rot in jail for this!" Adrien yelled out, his screams drawing people in front of the bathroom door. "Let's go Marinette." He put an arm around her and turned around to walk away.

"If I can't have her, then neither can you!" Chloe picked up a shard of glass and lunged forward. She was aiming for Adrien's back, but she stumbled mid way. Her new target was Marinette, and Adrien noticed as he glanced over his shoulder. He didn't have time to turn around and block the hit; he knew what had to be done. Adrien stepped to the side, just in time to feel the shard of glass pierce the side of his back. For a brief moment he felt joy, a couple of inches to the left, and the shard would've been inside Marinette instead. Chloe pulled the shard out, leaving Adrien to bleed.

"Chloe!" Sabrina gasped from the door, a couple of people around her gasping. "What have you done?"

"Adrien!" Marinette yelled as Adrien slumped over, falling onto the floor. She started to panic as dread overcame her. She was always afraid whenever he would take hits for her as Chat, but it was a whole different story when he wasn't in his suit. "W-Why?" she asked as tears fell from her face.

"It's my job, remember?" Adrien weakly chuckled before coughing up some blood.

"What's going on...?" Kim asked a frozen Sabrina as he approached the bathroom. He saw Marinette crying over Adrien, a pool of blood underneath him. Chloe stood above them, frozen with fear, her hand shaking. The shard of glass fell from her hands as she finally realized what she's done. Chloe fell onto her knees, crying into her bloody hands.

"Chloe," he growled. "Sabrina! Call the police and tell them to send an ambulance."

Sabrina nodded, "I'm s-sorry Chloe, this is too much." She brought out her phone with shaking hands.

Kim turned to his friends, telling them to keep an eye on Chloe and not letting her escape the bathroom. He knelt beside Adrien, "Marinette," he patted her back. "Let him go, I'll help him."

"O-Okay, please help him," Marinette moved away from Adrien. Kim picked him up bridal style, with his back to the ceiling.

"We need to stop the bleeding for as long as we can," Kim told Marinette. "There should be something in the kitchen." They started to walk down the hallway towards the stairs.

"M-Marinette," Adrien called out, his eyes half lidded and droopy.

"I'm right here, A-Adrien," she grabbed his hand, walking side by side with Kim.

"Yo we heard shouting...Adrien!?" Nino exclaimed as he and Alya ran up the stairs. "Is he okay!?"

"Adrien!" Alya gasped.

"He will be, go to the kitchen and find some clean gloves and towels. And clear the kitchen counter," Kim ordered.

Nino and Alya nodded before running back down the stairs, grabbing Alex and Nathaniel along the way. Kim took his time carefully walking down the stairs with Marinette by his side. Kim set Adrien on the kitchen counter, with his back up.

"Nino, help me take off his shirt," Nino nodded. Kim and Nino carefully took off his shirt, as the rest of his friends watched. Alex and Nathaniel took to keep the guests clear of the kitchen.

"M-Marinette," Adrien slowly whispered.

"I'm right here, Adrien," Marinette wiped away a tear as she continued to hold on to his hand. "Nino, Kim and Alya are helping you."

"Where are the clean towels?" Kim asked as he put on clean latex gloves.

"Right here," Alya told him, handing over the white towels.

"Okay, we just need to keep pressure on the wound until help arrives then," Kim told them as he wiped Adrien's bare back. Kim placed another towel on the wound, applying pressure.

"Don't worry bro," Nino comforted Adrien with a smile. "Help is on the way, you'll be just fine."

"Marinette," Adrien whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," Marinette kissed his hand. Adrien gave them one last smile as he faded into unconsciousness, the sounds of sirens in the background the last thing he heard.

ooo

Adrien woke up in a brightly lit room. He opened and closed his eyes several times, clearing away his blurry vision. He looked to his left; Marinette had her head on his bed as she sat in a chair. He could feel her fingers intertwined with his under his sheets. There was an I.V bag attacked to his arm.

He looked to his right, to find Tom talking to some woman in a suit and an old man he recognized. His eyes slowly lit up at the image, "M-Master Fu?"

The three turned to him, "Adrien!" Tom greeted him with a huge grin.

"Long time no see, Adrien," Master Fu smiled, stroking his beard. "We have much to discuss."


	14. Chapter 14

"It's been quite a while, Adrien," Fu spoke. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Adrien tried to sit up but groaned at the pain in his side.

"Stay still son, try not to move," Tom patted him down. "You saved my daughter's life," he held Adrien's hand in his own. "You will always have a home with us now, that you've earned more than just my trust."

Adrien stared at Tom in disbelief, "Th-Thank you sir."

"Please, call me Tom."

"Thank you, Tom," Adrien smiled, turning to face Marinette as she sat in a chair beside his bed. She was fast asleep, her fingers intertwined with his own and her face on the bed. "Is she okay?"

"She is just fine," Tom smiled. "She told us how Chloe assaulted her and tried to stab her, but you took the hit instead..."

"It's my job to protect her," Adrien told him, keeping his eyes on Marinette.

Tom smirked, "Yes, yes it is." Tom let of Adrien's hands, "I will go tell the others you are awake." He left the room as the suited woman gave Fu an envelope. She flashed Adrien a smile before walking out with Tom.

Master Fu placed the envelope into Adrien's hands. "What's this?" Adrien asked.

"These are your official documents that I meant to you give you when I became your official guardian," Fu sighed. "Before you ran away, that is. Now that you're an adult, you can do as you please. You are your own man now Adrien."

Adrien looked down guiltily, "I'm sorry for running away...I just didn't want to be a burden to an old man."

"I'm not as weak as you think, Adrien," Fu grinned. "Who do you think gave you your ring?"

Adrien's eyes went wide, "You...?"

"Her earrings as well," Fu chuckled. "Looks like I made the right choice all those years ago. You two really seem to love each other...Plagg, Tikki, you can come out now."

"Master Fu! I've missed you!" Plagg zipped out of Marinette's purse to nuzzle his cheek.

"Hello Master Fu," Tikki giggled as Fu pet her.

"Wayzz has also missed you two," Fu told them as the green Kwami flew out from behind Fu.

"Is...is that another Kwami?" Adrien gulped as he watched the three Kwamis talk to each other.

"Yes, I too am a miraculous holder, just like you Adrien," Master Fu brought up his arm, showing off his bracelet.

"Why are you letting us know now? Why didn't you tell us before, we could've worked together to stop Hawkmoth!"

Fu sighed,"I am but an old man, why do you suppose I relied on you two to fight the Akumas?" Fu patted Adrien's shoulder, "Fear not Adrien, once you are well, we will talk more on this matter in private."

"Alright," Adrien agreed. Just then Kwamis flew away, hiding in their respective places. The door opened, with two police officers entering.

"Hello Adrien, nice to see you are doing well, I am detective Jones, and this is my partner, Lucas," his partner nodded at him. "Before we can allow anyone else to see you, we need your statement, as well as any questions you can answer for us, please." Fu and Tom walked out again, leaving the detectives alone with Adrien.

Adrien nodded; recounting everything he could remember leading up to his blackout. The cops exchanged looks, "Alright, everything adds up according to our other witnesses."

"Where is Chloe now?" Adrien asked.

"Don't worry, she is in jail," Lucas answered.

"Based on the overwhelming evidence against her, she has been denied bail. No matter how hard her dad tries, that won't change," Jones told him. "She won't be walking free unless she's found innocent in court."

"Which won't happen," Lucas smiled. "She will be going away for a long time; you and Ms. Dupain-Cheng are safe now."

"Well, we'll leave you to your family and friends," Jones stood up. "Take care kid, we'll contact you if we have any more questions."

"Thank you," Adrien told them as they walked out. They gave him one last smile and left. Nino, Alya, Sabine and Tom entered just moments later.

"Adrien!" Nino ran to him, enveloping him in a hug.

"Careful Nino," Tom grinned with his arm around Sabine, "You don't want to hurt him, do you?"

"I was so worried, bro!" Nino cried into his shoulder. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear me?"

"Ok Nino, I'm sorry," Adrien chuckled.

"How are you doing, Adrien?" Alya asked.

"Just fine," Adrien answered. "Thank you guys for coming..."

"Are you kidding? We're your friends," Nino told him.

"Yeah, besides if you should be thanking anyone, it's Marinette," Alya looked at the sleeping girl.

"She stayed up all night watching over you after the surgery," Sabine sighed. "At least we got some sleep."

"We had to practically force her to eat," Alya mentioned.

"Really?" Adrien hummed.

"Yeah, she refused to leave your side, we had to bring food to her," Nino looked Adrien in the eyes. "I told you she loved you, didn't I? Well there's your proof."

"We'll leave you kids alone, call me if you need anything," Tom told them.

Adrien looked over to Marinette again, squeezing her hand under the sheets, "What happened after I passed out? Did Chloe try to hurt her again?"

"Are you kidding? Kim's buddies made sure she didn't leave that bathroom," Nino told him.

"Yeah, I was really surprised at Kim's actions," Alya hummed. "I mean after all the bullying and stuff..."

"Chloe made him do that stuff," Adrien told him. "Is he here?"

"No," Nino shook his head. "But some came to visit you this morning before school started. Nath', Alex, Rose, Max..."

"Sabrina too, she wanted to tell you how sorry she was," Alya added.

"Wow, I didn't know they all cared for me that much," Adrien pursed his lips.

"Dude, you made a pretty good impression on them at the party, they really seemed to like you."

"Yeah, Nath' especially. He was right there with us waiting all night until his parents made him come back home and sleep," Alya told him.

"Really?" Adrien scrunched his eyebrows in disbelief. "Huh..." He turned to stare off into the distance, not only did his closest friends want to make sure he was okay, but friends he didn't even know he had had as well. He had been anything but shy last night at the party, Marinette made sure to remove any of his insecurities and bring out the best in him. And that had apparently helped him make more friends from just one night of getting to know them.

"Adrien..." Marinette mumbled as she moved her head atop Adrien's bed.

"We'll leave you two alone," Alya said, nudging Nino. "Besides we should be in class right now."

"See you later buddy," Nino waved. "We'll come visit you at lunch."

"Bye and thanks!" Adrien waved as Marinette blinked her eyes open to a smiling Adrien.

"Good morning," Adrien smiled.

"A-Adrien..." Marinette quivered as she lunged forward to hold Adrien in a hug. "I was so scared..." she sniffed into his neck as Adrien returned the hug.

"I'm fine," Adrien giggled. "I'm fine, Mari'." He assured her as he rubbed her back, calming her down. "I'm right here, I'm okay."

"You're always taking hits for me, and I'm always scared each time," she sobbed into his neck.

"It's my job to take care of you," Adrien sighed.

"Well what about me? Don't I have to take care of you too?"

"You _do_ take care of me," Adrien brought her face up, looking right into her watery eyes. "I have a place to stay, food, friends, a loving girlfriend and her parents who care for me..." Adrien wiped a tear. "...All because of you. You've taken care of me so much...I can never repay you." Adrien leaned forward to plant his lips on top of hers. Gentle and loving, she reminded Adrien again of how much she loved him, how much she cared for him.

Over the course of the next few days, while Adrien recovered, Marinette remained by his side whenever she didn't have school or chores to do. There had been a couple Akuma attacks, but she assured Adrien she was more than capable of handling them on her own. Nino and Alya regularly visited as well, the four talking about school gossip. His other classmates came to visit too, although not as often, but Adrien didn't care. A few months ago, he would have found himself lucky if they even talked to him in class. They had even made a get well card, each signing their name and writing a personal message. Adrien read and re-read each one, his heart warming up every time at the new found affection from his classmates. Chloe had been found guilty for her charges and sent to jail; the fact relieving Adrien as Marinette and him were now safe, at least for a long while. The day finally came when he was allowed to go home, and Marinette was with him every step of the way, along with Tom and Sabine.

ooo

"We made your room while you were at the hospital," Marinette told him as she led him to the converted guest room. Tom and Sabine smiled as they watched him enter his new room, Adrien's face lighting up in awe.

"Papa bought you a computer for classes, you don't have to hand write everything anymore..." Marinette giggled at Adrien's gaping mouth. "You also have a table...a bigger table now. And a comfortable, clean bed." She pointed out his blue bed; it was certainly bigger than the one he was used to, and cleaner as well. "There's also a closet for your clothes."

"The walls are empty, but we can fill it all up...together," She smiled as she grabbed his hand.

"Thank you," Adrien turned around to hug Marinette.

"Don't thank me, my parents were the ones who bought this for you," Marinette chuckled.

Adrien looked to her parents, "Don't mention it," Tom told him, waving his hand. "It's the least I could do after what happened."

"Besides, Marinette was the one who insisted we buy you a bigger bed and a computer," Sabine laughed. "All Tom did was pull out his credit card."

"Speaking of," Tom pulled out a new smartphone from his pocket. "Adrien..." Tom walked over to him as Marinette let go of his hug. "This is for you; I've already added all our contacts on it."

"A-A phone?" Adrien awed. "Thank you so much, Tom."

Tom grinned, "I'm sure you never used a phone before, but Marinette can teach you. It's for calling us in case of an emergency."

"And here's your weekly allowance," Sabine handed him some money.

"A-Allowance?" Adrien asked.

"You get money for doing chores," Marinette told him. "Now I don't have to pay for you anymore," she teased.

"Thank you, Sabine," Adrien smiled. "I really appreciate it."

"And I really appreciate two sets of hands helping out around here, makes it easier for me and Tom," Sabine smiled at him. "Now let's give the boy some time to alone to unpack his things," Sabine gestured Marinette to follow as her and Tom left.

"I'll see you at dinner," Marinette pecked him on the cheek.

"Yeah...dinner," he smiled as she closed his door. He found his old duffel bag full of his clothes lying on his bed, which he neatly packed into his closet. The envelope Fu had given him contained his passport, his health card and an I.D. Everything he needed to go out into the world and start to live his life, just like everyone else. Adrien sat down on his bed as realization hit him; he could do anything he wanted now. He could learn to drive a car; he had the chance to get into a good University, he didn't have to be afraid of anything that could expose him anymore. He had a home now, a real home. He wiped away a tear as he fell into his comfy bed, for the first time in a long time he was happy. He found himself smiling from eye to eye as Marinette called him to help set up the dinner table.

ooo

"So, Marinette tells me you plan on becoming a teacher?" Tom asked Adrien from across the table.

"Yes, a physics teacher," Adrien answered as he took a bite. "Or a professor, or maybe even a scientist. Something physics related because I love physics."

"He has the highest mark in class," Marinette boasted.

"He's a smart boy," Sabine smiled.

"Well whatever you decide, you will need to attend University regardless," Tom hummed in thought. "We already planned on paying Marinette's tuition, looks like we'll need to start saving up for Adrien too," he told Sabine.

"Oh, n-no, th-that's not necessary," Adrien stammered. "I'll just get a loan or something..."

"Nonsense, you're a part of the family now...as long you keep up your good grades, we'll be more than happy to pay."

"Besides we know Marinette wouldn't let us off the hook for it anyways," Sabine grinned at Marinette giggled. "We also need to go clothes shopping, you hardly have any."

"Oh, okay...thanks," Adrien shyly smiled as Marinette grabbed his hand under the table. "For everything."

ooo

Marinette snuck down from her room, quietly walking down the stairs so as not to wake her parents. She made it halfway across the living room before the washroom door opened, Tom stepping out and catching her red handed.

"I-Uh...I was just getting a drink," she smiled with a gulp.

"In front of Adrien's door?" Tom smirked.

"I...," her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I'm sorry, Papa. I know I can't see him but..."

"Relax Marinette," Tom put a hand on her shoulder. "I remember when me and your mother were teenagers...you two just be careful okay? And have fun," he winked at her before walking off to his bedroom.

Marinette smiled and slowly opened Adrien's door, she found him busy doing work on his computer table.

"Marinette?" Adrien turned to her, "Are you allowed to be here?"

"I think Papa won't mind, since you did save my life and all," Marinette smirked as she sat down on his lap. "What are you working on?"

"The assignment you gave me for my math class," Adrien put his pencil down and grinned. "But there's something else I think I'd rather work on." He picked Marinette up, smashing their lips together as he carried her to his bed. He landed on top of her, but she quickly reversed their positions, pinning him down instead.

She withdrew from his lips and sat on his legs, snaking her hands under Adrien's shirt. He shuddered and moaned under her touch, "It-It's been so long since I've felt you."

"Same here kitty," she leaned forward and began to leave pecks along his neck. Adrien squirmed under her and shivered at each kiss. She grabbed his hand and guided it up to grasp her breast.

"M-Marinette wait," Adrien pulled back, gaining her attention.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking into his face.

"I, um...I really want this," Adrien smiled. "But...but I want to take things slow...I mean with everything that's happened...and your parents...I just need some time to settle in," he frowned, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she smiled, playing with his hair. "I understand. We can go as fast or slow as you want okay?"

"Thanks," Adrien grabbed her face and kissed her again. She fell into a comfortable position, lying beside him. "I love you," he told her as he pulled away.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, continuing to stroke his hair, or move her hands across his body, "I love you too." Marinette captured his lips again, hoping she had enough energy to keep this up the whole night.

ooo

Adrien climbed the steps to his morning class with excitement, his arm wrapped around Marinette's. Today was the first day back to school and he was looking forward to meeting some of his new friends. Friends that had come regularly to check up on him while he was at the hospital. There was still some lingering insecure thoughts, thoughts about how they only checked on him because they felt bad for him, or felt pity. But he was a changed man now, Marinette made sure of that. He knew that even after only getting to know each other at the party, they still saw him as a friend, or at the very at least a welcome classmate. Either of those things Adrien would have gladly accepted from even just Nino a few months back.

The moment he stepped into class, he was welcome by his classmates greeting him, "Welcome back, Adrien!" they shouted in unison.

"Hey guys!" Adrien waved at everyone as he walked towards his seat, with a smile on his face.

"Hey buddy," Nathaniel called out to him as Adrien took his seat. "I made this for you."

"What is it?" Adrien asked as Nathaniel gave him a wrapped frame. Adrien awed as he unwrapped it, revealing a painted portrait of him.

"I made it for you," Nathaniel grinned. "Although it's not as handsome as the original." Nathaniel winked.

"Th-Thank you, Nath'. I'll hang in my room," Adrien told him as Nathaniel nodded and took his seat.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Marinette said as she examined the painting.

Alya grabbed the painting from Marinette, "I'll say. I knew Nathaniel was an artist, but this is something else."

"Great, first Marinette, now Nath'," Nino huffed. "I'm losing my best friend."

Adrien chuckled, "Don't worry Nino; there's plenty of me to go around."

Adrien took one last look at the marvellous painting depicting his handsome face. It was the first gift someone other than Marinette had given him. He glanced backwards towards Nathaniel's seat, flashing him a brief smile as Nathaniel smiled back. He was making new friends at school, something he never would have even dreamed of. His future was certainly looking brighter every day.

He saw Kim sitting towards the back, "I'll be right back Marinette." He walked towards Kim, who looked up in surprise at him.

"Good to see you've gotten better," Kim noted.

"I just wanted to thank you, for what you did."

"Don't mention it; I just did what anyone else would've done."

Adrien smiled and nodded, before turning around to walk back to his seat. "Hey Adrien," Kim spoke, stopping Adrien.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for going along with Chloe and bullying you all those times, if it helps, I'll try to make sure no one bullies you ever again."

"Thanks Kim, I appreciate that," Adrien smiled, making Kim smile too. Kim nodded and returned his focus on his desk as Adrien took his seat beside Marinette.

ooo

"Adrien! I need the flour," Tom ordered Adrien who picked up the sack of flour and handed it over to Tom.

"Here you go, Tom."

"Now watch closely, this part is tricky," Adrien leaned over beside Tom as he carefully watched Tom create the most beautiful cupcakes he had ever seen. They were even better fresh and not stale.

Adrien's chores had turned into him learning from Tom while he helped around the kitchen. It was good experience for Adrien to learn valuable life skills, not to mention he wanted to get to know Marinette's parents more.

"Now you try," Tom told him as Adrien carefully mixed the dry and wet ingredients together. Adrien mixed the batter and presented it to Tom who took a taste.

"It's delicious, well done son," Tom hummed in approval.

"Thank you Tom," Adrien proudly smiled as Tom patted his back.

"Oops, looks like I got flour all over your shirt," Tom chuckled, showing Adrien his floury hand.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Adrien laughed.

"Looks like they're getting alone quite nicely," Sabine told Marinette as she tended the counter.

"That's nice to hear," Marinette smiled, wrapping the treats in a bag for the current customer. "I'm sure Papa will come to love him."

"I'm sure he will, Adrien is part of the family now after all," Sabine smiled at Marinette who returned the smile. "Alright, that was the last customer, you and Adrien can go to that fair now."

"Yes!" Marinette ran inside to fetch Adrien.

ooo

"Alya! Nino!" Marinette waved at them from across the field.

"There you are girl, we've been waiting forever," Alya crossed her arms.

"Sorry, chores took longer than expected," Marinette pursed her lips.

"Hey bro," Nino hugged Adrien.

"Hi, Nino," Adrien returned the hug.

"Ever been to a fair like this Adrien?" Alya asked.

"No, I've always seen them around though," Adrien rubbed his neck.

"Well you're in for a treat dude," Nino grinned. "There's rides, games...music."

"Well what are we waiting around for, let's go already," Alya huffed.

The four made their way in, Adrien was immediately awed by the bright lights, loud music and the crowds of people worming their way around the many different attractions the fair had to offer.

Adrien came to a standstill as he noticed a peculiar ride, "That looks like so much fun." He grinned. "Can we go on it Marinette? Please?"

Marinette gulped as she looked at the ride that slingshoted couples into the air, letting them freefall freely, "I don't know Adrien, that looks scary."

"Come on, please? Nino and Alya are doing it!" Adrien pouted.

"What?" Marinette turned to see Alya and Nino join the line, the two of them gesturing her to come with. "Fine," she groaned in defeat. It's not like she didn't patrol around Paris on a nightly basis, falling and relying on her yo-yo as she moved across the city.

Alya and Nino were the first to go on, with Nino screaming as soon as he was slung into the air.

Marinette started laughing as she took out her phone to record, "Adrien, take some pictures. You can use them to make fun of Nino later."

"Pictures? Oh right," Adrien took out the phone Tom had bought him. He opened the camera app, remembering what Marinette had taught him. Aiming the camera at Nino, Adrien waited for the perfect moment, and snapped a picture.

Marinette and Adrien were laughing as Nino and Alya got off the ride, "What are you guys laughing at?" Nino hissed as Alya giggled. Adrien turned his phone to face Nino, showing him a picture of his scared and screaming face. Alya started to laugh even more as Nino fumed, "Oh yeah? I'd like to see you not scream getting flung into the air, Adrien!"

Adrien and Marinette got onto the slingshot side by side as they were attached by the operators. "Are you scared?" Adrien asked.

"It's different without the suits," Marinette pursed her lips.

Adrien grabbed her hands, "Don't worry, we'll be fine." His smile making her smile. They were launched into the air, "WOOOOH!" Adrien shrieked in awe, the air rushing past them.

Meanwhile Marinette had a gaping mouth, "This view is so beautiful!" she yelled as the two were suspended for a brief moment.

"Yes it is," Adrien grinned, staring out into the city. They began to free fall a moment later, they both screamed with a smile as adrenaline coursed through them.

"Oh my god, that was so awesome!" Adrien yelled, throwing arms in the air after they got off.

"Yeah...it was," Marinette giggled at Adrien.

"More! I want more!" Adrien beamed. They walked to where Alya and Nino were waiting.

"So, did you manage to catch any embarrassing photos of me?" Adrien smugly asked Nino, who simply frowned and looked away.

"Embarrassing? You looked like you were having the time of your life," Alya giggled.

"For someone who's never been on a ride before, I at least expected you to puke or something," Nino whined.

"Come on Nino, don't be sour," Adrien led the four of them to a nearby tent. "Tell you what; if you beat me in this game, I'll delete the picture."

"Deal," Nino perked up.

"Mind if I join?" Nathaniel caught their attention.

"Nath'!" Adrien greeted him. He was accompanied by Max and Alex. They greeted each other before they all paid the booth owner and started their little game.

The objective was to shoot water into a hole to make their respective characters run towards the goal at the end. However, as the game progressed, the target hole started to move around erratically. It was clear that only Adrien, Marinette and Nathaniel were able to stick to their targets.

The bell rung and they looked up, only to find Adrien as the winner, with Marinette and Nathaniel tied for second place. "Since you're the winner, you get to choose any prize from the first row," the booth owner told him. Adrien examined his choices, and ultimately chose the small Ladybug doll.

"Good choice," Alya commended him.

"I love Ladybug," Adrien slyly glanced at Marinette for a brief second.

"I would've picked the Chat Noir one," Nathaniel sighed.

"Then you should've won?" Adrien smirked.

"Not my fault the guy runs so slow," Nathaniel crossed his arms. "If that was me, I'd have won before you even reached halfway."

"Alright Nath', let's see how fast you really are then. I'll race you to that tree and back," Adrien pointed across the field.

"Careful Adrien, Nathaniel is part of the cross country club. He can run," Alex warned him.

"So can I," Adrien boasted, raising his chest and crossing his arms.

"Let's do this," Nathaniel walked over and stood beside Adrien.

"Ok 3, 2, 1," Nino counted down. "Go!"

Marinette watched with no surprise as Adrien raced ahead, their superhero duties giving them a physical advantage. But she did admire Nathaniel's speed; he was just a second or two behind him. Alex and Max cheered for Nathaniel while she, Alya and Nino cheered for Adrien. Adrien touched the tree and ran past Nathaniel, giving him a small smirk.

Adrien arrived back without even breaking a sweat, his friends congratulating him. Nathaniel arrived a few seconds later, panting, "Dude...you can run." Nathaniel told Adrien. "If you're not in any clubs, join the Cross Country club, we could use a runner like you."

"Well actually, we could use Adrien in the Math Club," Max argued. "He's the only one beating me with a higher grade."

"How do you know that...?" Adrien asked.

"Well as his _best friend_ , I think he should join the Music Club," Nino grinned, grabbing Adrien's arm.

"But as his _girlfriend_ ," Marinette grabbed his other arm. "He should join the Fashion Club."

"There's a Fashion Club?" Alya asked.

"No..." Marinette pursed her lips. "But me and Adrien can make one!"

"Why don't we let Adrien decide guys?" Alex suggested.

"Hmmm...I'll join whoever catches me first," Adrien chuckled as he dashed off into a sprint, his friends struggling to catch up behind him.

ooo

They had fun at the fair, Adrien especially. He had gone from the shy boy struggling to fit in, to making friends almost overnight. Friends who cared for him, and had visited him in the hospital. All thanks to the wonderful girl before him, who loved him unconditionally and brought out the best in him.

"Do you think we lost them?" Marinette panted as they slumped against an alleyway.

"Think so," Adrien grinned. "Plagg! Claws Out!"

"Tikki, Spots On!" Marinette called her transformation after Adrien, both of their lights illuminating the alleyway.

Adrien awed as he watched her transform, "It's the first time I've seen you transform...You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Ladybug blushed. "Shall we?" They both took off into the rooftops, landing minutes later atop the Eiffel tower.

"It's been some time since we've been here," Ladybug noted as she sat down against a pillar.

"We should come here more often," Chat let himself into Ladybug's lap, resting his back against her chest as she hugged him from behind. "The view is beautiful." Chat hummed.

"It's called the city of lights for a reason," Ladybug giggled.

"I don't care where I was born, this city is beautiful...and it's my city," Chat told her. He turned his head to face her, "Our city."

Ladybug smiled and leaned down to plant a kiss, a long tender, passionate kiss. Chat pulled away, looking into her sweet and caring eyes, "I love you." He told her for the thousandth time.

"I love you too, kitty," Chat rested his head back into her embrace. Ladybug played with his hair as he looked out into the city. Chat could stay like this for ever as he took in her radiating warmth and loving presence. His eyelids became heavy; Chat was slowly drifting off to sleep.

"You've changed my life, you know that?" Chat hummed.

"I know," Ladybug continued to stroke his hair, humming him to sleep.

He took one last look at the city of lights and smiled as he closed his eyes in her lap.

ooo

He woke up early in the morning in his own bed.

"Morning kid," Plagg greeted him as he watched something on the computer.

"How...?" Adrien rubbed his eyes awake.

"Ladybug carried you back here when you fell asleep," Plagg told him, shutting off his computer and flying to Adrien.

Adrien looked at his clock, "I still have an hour." He fell back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling, before Plagg came into view.

"This computer thing is amazing!" Plagg beamed. "I've always been so bored before, but now I can just watch whatever show or movie I want."

"Yeah," Adrien smiled. "I still can't believe Tom bought it for me...Everything that's happened in the past week, I feel like I'll just wake up any second and it'll all be just a dream." Adrien sighed.

"Well you gotta get used to it kid, this is your new life," Plagg flew to nuzzle against Adrien's neck. "You have friends, a loving partner, a caring parents and a real home now."

Adrien frowned, "They're not my parents."

"You don't want them as your parents?"

"It's not that...I do" Adrien sighed. "I don't know if they even want me as their son...or if I deserve it."

"Kid, trust me on this," Plagg flew to face Adrien. "The probably already think of you as their son. Why else would they buy you that awesome computer?" Adrien pursed his lips. "Adrien, family is more than just blood. Show them they didn't make the wrong choice by trusting you; show them you can be the son they never had. You deserve a family too, Adrien."

Adrien smiled and petted Plagg, "I guess you're right Plagg. I'll do my best to be their son."

"Also, I was going to tell you but I forgot...you need to meet with Master Fu," Plagg told Adrien. "You need his guidance if you want to take down Hawkmoth, not to mention you didn't yet introduce Marinette to him."

"Oh right, I forgot," Adrien cringed. "Alright, I'll do it today after school."

Plagg zipped away towards the computer, "Hey Plagg." Adrien caught his attention. "Thank you, you've always been there for me when I've needed you. I don't think I've said thank you enough."

Plagg flashed him a smile, "You don't need to, I'll always be there for you." With that he resumed watching his current show.

ooo

Adrien woke up an hour later, "Adrien! Breakfast time!" Sabine called from outside his door.

Adrien joined Sabine and Tom by the table, just as Marinette groggily slumped down her steps, "M-Morning," she greeted with a yawn as Adrien and her parents laughed.

"I didn't expect you to wake up so fast," Sabine teased. "Usually it takes a few attempts to wake her up."

"I wanted to eat with Adrien," Marinette whined as she side hugged Adrien before taking her seat next to him.

"So Adrien, how was last night? You kiddos have fun?" Tom asked.

"So much fun," Marinette hummed. "Adrien really showed everyone how fast he could run."

"It was no big deal, Nath' was just acting up," Adrien huffed. "But other than that it was fun, especially that slingshot ride."

"Oh, show Papa that photo you took of Nino!"

Adrien grinned as he took out his phone, "I took this at the perfect time." Adrien showed Tom and Sabine the embarrassing picture of Nino scared and screaming.

The two burst into laughter, with Marinette and Adrien following after. "Remind me to bring that up next time I see him," Tom chuckled. Adrien laughed some more alongside Marinette and her parents as they talked, until it was time for school.

ooo

Adrien was lost in thought as he waited outside for Marinette after school. He closed his eyes and compared his life not too long ago with now. He would never wake up alone and starving anymore, Tom and Sabine ensured that. He had his own bathroom and plenty of clean clothes now. He didn't need Chat to get to school, because instead he walked to school hand in hand with the amazing girl who turned out to be his very own partner.

As he walked into class, he was greeted not only by Alya and Nino, but Nathaniel, Alex, Max and Rose. He was no longer the shy kid, walking into class alone, and not saying a word the entire time. He no longer sat at the lunch table alone; in fact Nathaniel and a few others joined him, Marinette, Nino and Alya. Their side of the lunch table growing bigger and louder than ever before. Adrien can safely assume that he'd laughed and talked more in the past couple of days, than he ever had in his entire life.

And it was all thanks to the girl marching towards him, "Adrien!" She greeted him with a hug. "I haven't seen you in so long!" She pouted.

Adrien chuckled, "It's just one class. You can survive for an hour without me." Adrien grabbed her by the hand and headed towards Master Fu's.

"No I can't," she whined. "So where are we going anyways?"

"I'll tell you once we get there."

Adrien knocked on Fu's door; it opening a moment later to reveal an old man.

"Ah Adrien," Master Fu smiled. "I was wondering when you would show up. I see you've brought Marinette too."

"Hello," Marinette waved.

"Please, come in," Fu led the two to his living room, the three sitting down on the floor.

"Marinette, this is Master Fu. He's the one I told you about, the one who put me in school...He's also the one who gave me my ring, and your earrings," Adrien rubbed his neck as Marinette gaped her mouth. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you."

"You gave me my earrings?" Marinette awed. "But who are you?"

"Please allow me to explain..." Fu explained to Marinette what he had already told Adrien. About himself and his guardianship, including his own miraculous. Adrien stared at Marinette as she took it all in. She looked so bright at the moment, just as bright as his future. He had left his dark past behind, and he would start a new chapter in his life. One with Marinette and his Ladybug by his side, every step of the way through his life. Whether that's hunting down Hawkmoth, or studying together for a test as just Adrien and Marinette. Whether it was fighting Akumas next to Ladybug or kissing and loving Marinette in their home. Whatever life was going to throw at him, he would always have her by his side now. He would never ever be alone anymore.

"Now that you are caught up, we both need to discuss Hawkmoth and how to take him down," Master Fu's expression turned serious. "Let us begin."

THE END

ooo

 **Thank you so much for sticking by this story and reading it all! I hope you guys had as much fun reading as I did writing! ^_^ I read every single comments thank you again and I hope you guys enjoyed the story!**


End file.
